Confession
by Effie0420
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!] Ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Dan alasan itu pula yang membuat keduanya merasakan hal aneh pada diri mereka. "Lawan dari cinta bukanlah benci, melainkan rasa ketidakpedulian—" —Robert Fulghum. Check this out! BL/CHANBAEK
1. Cover

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

.

**Pairing :** ChanBaek & HunHan (slight! KaiBaek, KaiSoo, ChanSoo, HunBaek)

**Cast :** EXO

**Length :** Chaptered

**Genre :** Romance/Brothership/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

**Back Song :** Heart Attack 'All Ver.'

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

It's YAOI, Boy's Love, Boy X Boy. Out of characters, Some typo(s), Cerita udah lebih dari sekedar 'pasaran', sangat pasaran malah. Story is mine!

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Oh Sehun adalah cinta pertama Byun Baekhyun yang ternyata dijodohkan dengan kakak kandungnya, Byun Luhan. Do Kyungsoo, satu – satunya sahabat, berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol, orang yang selalu menghina dan mem_bully_ nya.

Lalu bagaimana jika Kim Jongin, teman masa kecilnya tiba - tiba hadir sebagai orang yang selalu melindunginya?

Bagaimanakah kisah hidup Byun Baekhyun yang tak pernah merasakan cinta?

.

.

.

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

.

Present © by Griffin 'Effie0420

.


	2. Chapter 1

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 START!**

.

.

.

Tangan mungil seorang pemuda yang juga berperawakan mungil sepertinya terlihat kesusahan ketika membawa setumpuk buku tugas milik teman – temannya. Kadang ia merasa, menjadi ketua kelas hanya akan menyiksa kondisi fisiknya yang memang sudah lemah dari dulu. Dan sepertinya teman – temannya memang sengaja memilihnya menjadi ketua kelas, _yeah_, bahasa kasarnya memanfaatkannya saja. Menjadi anak dari presdir perusahaan besar tidak menjamin seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi anak populer. Lain halnya dengan sang kakak, Byun Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu sangat disegani bahkan di idolakan oleh seluruh sekolah. _Well_, walaupun seperti itu Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa iri, karena baginya, kakak dan seorang sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendukungnya bertahan di sekolah yang memuakkan ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang sepatu menghalangi jalannya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya supaya dapat melihat siapakah yang tengah 'bercanda' dengannya ini. Matanya langsung membulat saat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, dengan kulit yang lebih pucat darinya dan senyuman yang menawan baginya, Oh Sehun, menghalangi jalannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" sapa pemuda tinggi itu. Baekhyun terdiam. Tak menyangka juga akan bertemu sang pujaan hati disaat ia tengah merenungi hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Oh Sehun. _Yeah_, walau sebenarnya ia sering bertemu dengannya. Tapi _hey_, semua orang pasti akan mati – matian menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila saat bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya selama ini, dan itu cukup membuat suara mu seperti tercekat di tenggorokan dan tak mau keluar walau hanya huruf A saja. "_Hey_, Baekhyun-_sshi_?" Sehun melambai di depan wajahnya.

"_Nde (ne)_?" Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Mau kubantu? Kau terlihat kesusahan membawanya." Baekhyun tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Jujur, suaranya benar – benar menghilang saat ini. "Ayolah, kau itu kan mungil, kau pasti keberatan membawa itu semua." Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"Tak usah Sehun-_sshi_, kelas kita kan cuma tinggal menaiki tangga itu." Baekhyun menunjuk anak tangga ke lantai dua dengan dagunya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Heum, _okay_. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuan katakan saja." Baekhyun mengangguk dan pemuda tinggi itu pun berpamitan pergi. _Well_, mungkin Sehun akan menjadi nama baru dalam daftar orang terbaik di hidup Baekhyun. Eh tunggu, Sehun pergi disaat jam pelajaran? Oh, bisa ditebak, mungkin pemuda itu akan membolos dengan Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol? uh, memikirkannya saja Baekhyun tak sudi. Entah kesialan apa sehingga membuatnya harus sekelas lagi dengan Park Chanyeol di kelas dua. _Yeah_, walau pun dia sangat senang saat tahun kedua ini bisa sekelas dengan Sehun, tapi—oh, Park Chanyeol? dialah masalah paling berat di kehidupan remaja Baekhyun.

_Bruukk._

"Ups, _jeosonghamnida _Baekhyun_ agasshi_, aku tak sengaja." _Hell_?! '_agasshi_'? siapa lagi yang memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu kalau bukan manusia tiang, si telinga besar, senyum pepsodent (?), Park Chanyeol. Malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Byun Baekhyun. Hanya orang gila yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_agasshi_', heum seperti itulah pemikiran Baekhyun. _Hey_ Park Dobi, Byun Baekhyun bukan seorang wanita, _kay_. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia memilih diam dan berjongkok untuk memunguti buku – bukunya yang terjatuh karena ulah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu, sangat tahu malah, kalau Chanyeol memang sengaja menabraknya. Bahkan ia merasa hidup Chanyeol tidak akan tenang jika tak mengganggunya.

"Apa perlu kubantu _agasshi_?"

"Tidak." ketus Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa lebar, sepertinya ia sangat puas jika sudah melihat Baekhyun yang ketus dengan muka memerah menahan amarah. Saat tersisa satu buku untuk dipungut –dan terlebih itu buku bertuliskan nama 'Byun Baekhyun'–, tanpa menunggu lagi kaki Chanyeol sudah terangkat dan menendang jauh buku itu hingga menabrak tempat sampah di samping tangga. Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baekhyun _agasshi_. Aku berjanji kita akan sering – sering bertemu lagi." Manusia menyebalkan yang bahkan sangat diidolakan orang – orang itu melenggang pergi dengan senyuman lebarnya. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seluruh sekolahan menggemari seorang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Park Chanyeol? Apa semua orang dibutakan oleh wajahnya yang rupawan. _Yeah_, sepertinya iya. Yang tampan selalu lebih diutamakan ketimbang yang pintar, selalu seperti itu kan? Dan buruknya, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang tidak terlalu pintar. Pasti dan selalu dia yang akan menjadi barisan akhir –terpencil dan diacuhkan–. Baekhyun membuang nafasnya pelan, kemudian segera mengambil bukunya yang terlempar jauh.

"Baekhyun-_ah_" Suara lembut yang menyapanya dari belakang, membuatnya mengulum senyum termanisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, kakak tercantiknya –menurut Baekhyun–. Pemuda cantik itu menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau sedang apa heum?" Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

"Oh _Hyungie_! Aku disuruh mengambil buku tugas anak sekelas."

"Heum, begitukah? Mau kubantu membawanya?" Inilah yang disukai Baekhyun. Walau pun kakaknya sangat populer dan disukai banyak orang, namun itu tak membuat kakaknya sombong atau pun melupakan dirinya yang—_yeah_, biasa saja. Mana mungkin ia bisa iri pada kakaknya yang selalu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Bahkan kakaknya juga yang selalu membelanya di depan orang tua mereka saat Baekhyun kena marah karena mendapat nilai merah di ujian matematikanya. _Yeah_, kakak kandungnya, _hyung_ tercintanya, segalanya bagi Baekhyun. _Eldorado_ dalam hidupnya.

"Tak usah _hyung_. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Luhan mengangguk – angguk paham.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu ya. _Bye bye baby_ byunnie." Luhan melambai dan berlari – lari kecil kearah ruang kantor sekolah. Baekhyun masih memandang punggung _hyung_ nya yang semakin kecil tertelan jarak. Pasti _hyung_ nya akan diikut sertakan dalam olimpiade matematika tahun ini. Luhan itu pintar, ia di anugerahi otak emas oleh Tuhan. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun sangat bangga memiliki _hyung_ yang seperti itu. Selalu membanggakan orang tua mereka. Setidaknya, masih ada Luhan yang patut dibanggakan, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang selalu mengecewakan.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Kantin di siang ini terlihat begitu ramai, padahal dentingan bel menunjukkan kalau ini jam istirahat kedua. Disalah satu meja di kantin itu telah terisi oleh dua makhluk mungil, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama – sama. Dimana pun dan kapanpun. Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menikmati ramen mereka. _Yeah_, mereka tak mau ambil pusing untuk memesan makanan berserat karena hanya akan memperlambat waktu makan mereka. Apalagi jam istirahat mereka hanyalah satu jam. Bukankah waktu lain –waktu setelah makan– sebaiknya digunakan untuk belajar lagi? Itulah menurut dua sahabat ini. Berhemat waktu lah. Apalagi Baekhyun bukan termasuk siswa pintar seperti Kyungsoo. Ia harus bisa meluangkan waktu untuk belajar, _right_?

"Baekkie-_ya_." Kyungsoo menggumam dengan sedikit nada ragu di dalamnya. Baekhyun menyeruput mie nya sedikit cepat dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis saling bertautan. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan hal serius dengannya. "Sebenarnya, aku—"

"_Baby_ Soo!" Sebuah suara _bass_ menggema di seluruh kantin. Baekhyun yang sangat tahu betul suara itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sang pemilik suara, Park Chanyeol, berlari kearah meja mereka dan langsung mendaratkan lengannya pada leher Kyungsoo, melingkar disana dengan sangat _possesive_, membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak mie di kerongkongannya.

"Ka-kalian—" Baekhyun terbata. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan kemudian beranjak duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kami berkencan. Jadi, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku mulai hari ini." Bagaikan dipukul tongkat _baseball_, kepala Baekhyun langsung pening. Kyungsoo? Sahabat satu – satunya yang dimilikinya berkencan dengan orang yang mengacaukan hidupnya? Apa Tuhan sudah tak menyayanginya? Oh tidak, Baekhyun tak boleh mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Ia harus mengubahkannya menjadi, 'Apa Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya hingga ia harus mendapati kenyataan seperti itu?'. Takut? _Yeah_, ia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo, satu – satunya yang dipunyainya selain Luhan tentunya. Apalagi sifat Chanyeol yang terkenal _over protective_ pada setiap kekasihnya dulu dan satu poin sialnya, Chanyeol membencinya. Dan itu berarti, Chanyeol akan membuat Kyungsoo menjaga jarak dengannya. Meninggalkannya?

"_Mianh_, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu dulu. Aku—"

"Sudahlah _baby_ Soo, Baekhyun takkan marah. Benarkan Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyuman walau setiap pelafalan katanya penuh dengan penekanan seolah memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dari kata hatinya.

"A-ah, terserah kalian lah." Berusaha tenang dan meneruskan makannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, sepertinya ia tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang disampingnya pun menyeringai puas tanpa disadari keduanya. '_Ini baru permulaan Byun Baekhyun_' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Suasana ramai di kelasnya membuat hati Baekhyun makin dongkol. Ia baru saja dimarahi wali kelasnya karena tidak mau mengontrol keadaan kelasnya. _Yeah_, yang dimaksud sang guru adalah keadaan yang ramai seperti pasar kebakaran, lalu para murid yang rajin membolos seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun. Terlebih di jam kosong seperti ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering menggunakan suara oktaf nya, namun semua mengabaikannya. Mungkin mereka akan terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat, namun hanya berlangsung lima menit dan keadaan akan gaduh kembali. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang terlipat. Ingin sekali ia mengigit murid – murid bandel itu. Tapi apa daya, mereka pasti akan mengacuhkannya. Anugerah suara yang terlampau tinggi pun tak bisa menyembuhkan 'ketulian' mereka. Mungkin dapat terhitung jari berapa banyak siswa yang menurut. Contohnya saja para murid _nerd _yang pendiam?

Baekhyun benar – benar mengutuk Jongdae yang seenak jidat saja mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukannya bermaksud apa, hanya saja Kyungsoo adalah guru belajar_ private_ bagi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga menjabat sebagai tempat curhat dan teman mengobrol bagi Baekhyun. Tak ada Kyungsoo, matilah dia. Mati bosan, –_maybe_.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_." Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun, membuatnya mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya.

_Pluukk._

_Hoapph._

Baekhyun kelabakan. Baru saja wajahnya menjadi sasaran tepung yang dihadiahkan seseorang itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah memutih. Tepung itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut, hidung, serta matanya, membuatnya terasa perih. Matanya juga berair. Namun sepertinya penderitaannya tak berhenti disitu karena beberapa butir telur sudah mendarat di kepalanya. Bau amis langsung menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya, membuatnya sedikit mual. Walau matanya memburam karena tertutup tepung, namun ia mendengar dengan jelas gelak tawa disana. Semua orang menertawakannya.

"_Chukkae_ Baekhyun-_sshi_!" Seseorang berucap. Dari suaranya, Baekhyun yakin kalau itu manusia tiang menyebalkan yang selalu mem_bully_ nya, Park Chanyeol. "Kerja bagus Tao-_ya_." Chanyeol kemudian berteriak. Kini Baekhyun tau, kalau Huang Zitao, pemuda asal China itulah yang menghadiahi tepung tadi. Baekhyun sedikit heran, padahal Zitao sangat ramah padanya, apa sekarang dia sudah menjadi anak buah si Chanyeol itu?

"Apa maksud semua ini, Park Chanyeol?" Oh lihatlah Baekhyun, wajahnya benar – benar tertutup tepung, rambut yang lengket dengan tetesan – tetesan telur di ujungnya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan ulah Chanyeol, namun sepertinya ia tak dapat mentoleransi kelakuannya yang satu ini. Bukankah Chanyeol telah menganggu kenyamanan waktu belajarnya? Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang remeh kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

"_Mwo_?!" Mata Baekhyun membulat. Bagaimana bisa? Ini bulan September, Chanyeol benar – benar harus ke dokter saraf untuk memperbaiki ingatannya. Itu pun kalau dia memang peduli dengan hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku salah ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kau jangan mengada – ada. Baekhyun-_sshi_ ulang tahun atau tidak?" Zitao menepuk bahu Chanyeol sedikit lebih keras. Takut kalau – kalau pemuda yang lebih darinya itu berbohong. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kemudian menggedikkan bahunya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Kelas yang tadinya riuh berubah hening seketika. Zitao akhirnya ikut membantu menghilangkan tepung disekitar mata Baekhyun. "Baekhyun_-sshi_, _jeosonghaeyo_. Aku pikir kau benar – benar ulang tahun. Ternyata Chanyeol hanya berbohong. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia menghela nafas ketika tatapan mata semua temannya seolah menatap iba padanya.

"Aku permisi." Baekhyun bergeser sedikit lebih jauh agar badannya yang penuh dengan tepung itu tak mengenai jas sekolah Zitao. Ia segera keluar dari dalam kelas. Ia harus membersihkan diri bukan? Baekhyun sedikit gusar ketika ia melewati lorong, semua murid yang melihatnya terkikik, menertawakannya.

Setelah meenghabiskan sekitar 20 menit untuk mandi dan berganti seragam –ia terpaksa menggunakan seragam olah raganya–, ia kembali ke kelasnya. Hatinya tambah dongkol mana kala sang guru, Park _sonsaengnim_ sudah berada di dalam dan menjelaskan pelajaran. Mungkin ia harus membolos untuk kali ini. Ia tak ingin guru _killer_ itu menendangnya hari ini. Saat matanya menangkap tubuh jangkung Chanyeol di dalam, ia tersenyum puas. Berarti takkan ada yang menganggunya kalau pun ia membolos. Akhirnya ia berjalan santai menuju lantai paling atas gedung sekolahnya –atap sekolah, tempat para murid yang membolos–.

_Cklek._

Angin musim gugur langsung menerpa tubuh mungilnya, ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang mengingat kerasnya tamparan angin di atap ini. Ia merasa sedikit bergidik saat angin dingin itu menguliti bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Ia pun memeluk lengannya dan berjalan kearah pagar pembatas. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat melihat ada orang lain disana. Tengah membelakanginya, seperti tengah menikmati pemandang di belakang gedung sekolah mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup indah. Baekhyun tahu benar siapa itu. Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati siswa itu. Jantungnya berdetak makin cepat saat tangannya terulur akan menepuk pundaknya. Namun sebelum tangan mungil itu berhasil menyentuhnya, sang pemilik sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan badannya.

"Eoh, Byun Baekhyun-_sshi_, kau membolos?" Pemuda itu bertanya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa memakai baju olah raga?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum simpul.

"Hanya masalah kecil di kelas tadi."

"Chanyeol?"

"_Yeah_, seperti yang kau tahu, Sehun-_sshi_." Sehun terlihat menghela nafas pelan. Sehun sendiri juga tak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya itu selalu mem_bully_ pemuda manis di depannya ini. Padahal setahunya Baekhyun hanyalah seorang murid pendiam yang bahkan jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. "Aku yakin dia tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Mungkin dia hanya—"

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang menenangkan, membuat Sehun mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Jangan sok kuat."

"Eh?"

"Chanyeol takkan berhenti sampai kau menangis di depannya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya.

"Aku takkan menangis." Sehun kembali tersenyum hangat dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Membuat pemiliknya tersipu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Mengabaikan detakan hebat di dada kirinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan hazel Sehun yang meneduhkan. Beberapa menit mungkin akan mereka habiskan dalam diam sembari menikmati hembusan angin dan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mereka.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah berlarian kearahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran. Kyungsoo langsung saja menerjangnya dan memberikan pelukan yang entah apa maksudnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang semakin erat saat memeluknya. "Maaf, maafkan perlakuan Chanyeol. aku mohon maafkan dia, Baekhyun-_ah_." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Ternyata ini maksud dari pelukan Kyungsoo. Kenapa juga sahabatnya ini rela meminta maaf untuk orang seperti Chanyeol? Sebegitu cintanya kah? –_molla_.

"Aku tidak papa, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memutuskannya kalau dia masih menganggumu. Kau sahabatku, Baekhyun-_ah_. Dan aku tak mungkin menerima seseorang yang terus saja menyiksamu." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takkan melarangmu, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Hubunganku denganmu dan dengan Chanyeol itu berbeda. Aku memang membencinya, tapi kebencian ku itu takkan berlaku untukmu walau pun kau menjadi kekasihnya. Sudahlah, jangan bahas ini." Baekhyun berdalih tak suka. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan benar – benar marah padamu kalau kau masih membicarakan masalah ini." Baekhyun berujar dingin walau pun ada nada candaan di dalamnya.

"_Gomawo_ Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat. Saat melihat Luhan sudah menantinya di depan gerbang, Baekhyun langsung berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan berjalan kearah _hyung_ nya._ See_, kakaknya tampak _manly_ saat melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok gerbang. Apalagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena memang banyak siswa yang lalu lalang akan pulang. Bukankah itu terlihat keren? Kalau saja bukan saudara kandung, Baekhyun pasti sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Luhan _hyung_ nya. Luhan menyerngit heran, saat Baekhyun datang dengan kikikan tawa.

"Kenapa _eoh_?"

"Wah, kau terlihat seperti _seme_ jika berpose seperti itu _hyung_." Baekhyun kembali terkikik, membuat Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Loh, tak tahu ya kalau aku ini _seme_ sejati?" Luhan menyeringai membuat Baekhyun tertawa semakin keras. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang serasa di kocok oleh kata – kata Luhan.

"Cih, bohong. Saat berkencan kau selalu menjadi _uke_. _Well_, jika kau berkencan dengan wanita, kau pasti _seme_ sejati, hhahah. Itu pun kalau gadis yang kau kencani tidak canggung karena wajahmu lebih cantik dari mereka."

_Bletak._

"Awww!"

"Baekhyun!" Luhan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Membuat para gadis di sekitar mereka menjerit tertahan, dan para pemuda berjiwa _seme_ langsung mimisan. Oh, betapa menggemaskannya Luhan saat bertingkah kekanakkan seperti itu. Tak urung seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan dari dalam mobilnya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Baca ini." Sehun menunjukkan sebuah halaman buku yang dibacanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kemudian menaruh playstation nya dan meraih buku yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ck, sejak kapan kau suka membaca novel seperti ini. Memalukan." Chanyeol mencibir dan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dibaca dulu sahabatku yang tampan." Mendengar penuturan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Kalau Sehun sudah berkata seperti itu, ia merasa dirinyalah _seme_ sejati disini. Tingkah Sehun bahkan terlihat seperti perempuan, bertutur dengan nada manja dan membaca romansa. Ck, menjijikan sebenarnya. Chanyeol melihatnya, namun masih enggan membacanya. "Itu bukan novel. Itu kiasan yang diambil dari kisah – kisah nyata." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, akhirnya ia pun membaca sederet tulisan yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

'_**Lawan dari cinta bukanlah benci, melainkan rasa ketidakpedulian. Itulah mengapa cinta dan benci hanya berbeda tipis. Kita bisa membenci semudah kita mencintainya, dan kita bisa mencintai sekeras kita membencinya**_." –_Robert fulghum (_–_dengan tambahan dari saya. Kkk_.)

"Apa maksudnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bingung, membuat Sehun menunggingkan senyum puas. Tak sia – sia dia menunjukkan filosofi hidup pada sahabatnya ini. Setidaknya dia mulai tertarik sekarang. _Yeah_, walau pun ia tak yakin cara ini akan berhasil menyadarkan seorang Park Dobi—ups, Park Chanyeol yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Jangan terlalu membenci Baekhyun." Alis Chanyeol bertautan. "Kau bisa sangat mencintainya kelak." Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. Tak membenarkan sama sekali ultimatum memuakkan dari Sehun.

"Cih, omongan lama. Aku tak percaya. Lagipula aku punya Kyungsoo. Lihat saja mata bulatnya yang menawan dan bahunya yang sempit seperti anak gadis. Sungguh menggiurkan, membuatku ingin menerkamnya saja." Chanyeol memperagakan lekukan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan Sehun hanya mendengus pelan. "Beda dengan Byun Baekhyun si pencinta _eyeliner _itu. Dia begitu menakutkan dengan mata yang sipit seperti seorang sadako. Tubuhnya juga biasa saja. Tak ada yang menarik darinya, terasa hambar dipandang mata."

"Tak tahulah. Kita lihat saja nanti." Sehun menggedikkan bahu. "Dan kurangi kadar kemesumanmu itu Park Chanyeol. Kurasa kau juga akan 'memakanku' jika kau sedang kehabisan stok." Chanyeol tertawa.

"_Well_, mungkin saja Thehunnie sayang." Ia tertawa lebih keras dan Sehun hanya memandangnya datar.

"Ck, sialan."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _game_ nya. Namun beberapa saat bermain, ia mem_pause_ nya dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang kembali menyelami bukunya.

"Hun-_ah_, kau—apa kau menyukai Luhan _hyung_?" Badan Sehun yang semula menempel pada sofa langsung menegak dan matanya membulat sempurna. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berlebihan, membuat perut Chanyeol serasa dikocok. Sehun sangat _lebay_ (?) –_menurutnya_. "Lihat ekspresimu Hun_-ah_, hhahaha. Seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan berpacaran dengan om – om." Alis Sehun langsung mendatar. Ia menggeplak kepala Chanyeol sedikit lebih keras, membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan. "_Hey_ kawan, kau benar – benar menyukainya? Kukira kau takkan tertarik pada orang yang sama populernya denganmu."

"Kau pikir aku populer? Oh, terima kasih Tuan Muda Park."

"Dasar! Kalau aku sih, aku takkan tertarik dengan orang yang sama populernya denganku." Ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah menjadi sangat datar. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau dia memiliki sahabat dengan tingkat ke-PD-an yang akut? "Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, walau sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik juga sih. "Karena aku tak mau tersaingi. Hahaha." Jawaban konyol. "Apa kau tak ingin mendekatinya Oh Se?" Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, tiba – tiba seringaian muncul di bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"Dia akan mendatangiku dengan sendirinya nanti."

"Eh, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

_Bruukk._

"Ah, _jeosonghamnida agasshi_, aku tidak sengaja. Mari kubantu." Kyungsoo menyerngitkan alisnya. _Dha'hell_! Siapa yang berani memanggilnya '_agasshi_'? Jelas – jelas dia itu seorang laki – laki. Pasti orang ini sama gilanya dengan Baekhyun –karena Baekhyun selalu mengatakan kalau dia itu cantik–. "Kau tidak papa? Maaf. Aku terburu – buru tadi." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, memunguti bahan – bahan makanannya yang berserakan di trotoar karena orang asing ini berhasil menabraknya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_." Pemuda yang menabraknya itu membungkuk kearahnya. Kyungsoo yang memang belum sempat melihat wajah pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan ikut membungkuk. Saat mereka telah berhadapan, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, membuat hati Kyungsoo tiba – tiba menghangat. Jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya memanas, padahal udara malam ini sangatlah dingin. Jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah? Bahkan Kyungsoo masih mematung karena terlalu terpesona oleh sosok di depannya. "_Hey_, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Pemuda itu melambai di depan wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari fantasinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A-ah _nde (ne)_." _What_?! Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu gugup?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun, tiba – tiba saja mulut Kyungsoo langsung terbuka dan memanggilnya.

"_Hey_ tuan!" Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan tersenyum. "Jangan panggil aku '_agasshi_'! Aku ini lelaki tulen." Walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Kyungsoo dapat melihat pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"_Jeosonghaeyo_, _geurom_, siapa namamu?!" Pemuda itu berteriak. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kemudian menjawab.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Senang mengenalmu Kyungsoo-_sshi_, aku Kim Jongin! Panggil saja Kai!" Pemuda berkulit tan yang sangat mempesona –menurut Kyungsoo– itu melambai kearahnya dan ia pun membalas dengan lambaian pula. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan kontaknya dengan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

'_Kim Jongin ya. Kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Ah Kyungsoo, kau kan sudah punya Chanyeol. Apa – apaan aku ini?!_' Kyungsoo meruntuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

**Mind to review? /Baekhyun's winks/**

.


	3. Chapter 2

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Nurfadillah****, ****ferinaref****, ****ajib4ff****, ****Ayyes****, babyLu, miyuk, Odult, ****baekggu****, deer, & luluu**

Makasih banget udah sempetin review di FF ini. Saya sedikit ragu sebenernya sama cerita yang ini. Gak tahu kenapa, kurang PD pokoknya. Tema yang saya ambil mungkin terlalu pasaran, itulah yang membuat saya ragu untuk meneruskan.

Tapi kalau masih ada reader yang setia nunggu, saya usahain dilanjut walau pun update nya ntar agak lama. Mungkin ini akan menjadi FF angst, mungkin ya. Hhehe.

Langsung aja deh, check this out! :D

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 START!**

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu melangkah malas kearah kelasnya di lantai dua. Sungguh sial baginya karena terlambat bangun tidur menyebabkan ia telat masuk sekolah. Baru saja ia dihukum bersama murid – murid yang terlambat lainnya, berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket 5 kali. _Yeah_, walau pun tak sebanyak saat olahraga, namun cukup membuat seluruh badannya berkeringat. Berulang kali mata _phoniex_ nya terpejam dan jemarinya yang panjang mengusap peluh di dahinya. Jam pertama baru saja dimulai dan ia ingin membolos karena terlalu lelah dengan hukuman yang diberikan wakil kesiswaan tadi.

Matanya berbinar –walau hanya sedikit– saat melihat pintu toilet di depannya. Ia berniat membasuh wajah tampannya dulu sebelum pergi keatap sekolah untuk tidur. Saat tangannya bergerak akan memutar knop pintu toilet, samar – samar ia mendengar suara guyuran air dan tawa beberapa siswa laki – laki di dalam. Sedang terjadi pem_bully_–ankah? Tidak heran juga karena siswa disini termasuk anak – anak iseng yang suka menjahili satu sama lain. Rasa penasaran mulai menggerayanginya. Dengan seringaian khasnya, ia membuka pintu toilet itu, membuat beberapa anak –sekitar 4 anak menoleh kearahnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan melambai sok akrab namun tangannya berhenti di udara dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Sosok mungil yang tengah basah kuyup dan terduduk di lantai toilet itu berhasil melunturkan senyumannya. Beberapa anak yang mem_bully_ itu masih terpaku pada tempatnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan siaga. Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke empat anak yang tengah berdiri mengelilingi sosok mungil itu. Ia bergerak mendekati salah satu diantara mereka. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol langsung meraih kerah seragam salah satu siswa itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding toilet.

_Brakk._

Semua temannya tampak terkaget dengan mata sipit mereka yang dipaksa melebar sempurna. Sosok Chanyeol yang tengah geram menatap satu – persatu pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh membuat mereka beringsut mundur dengan raut wajah tak tergambarkan lagi. Mata Chanyeol menatap sosok mungil yang tengah mengusap hidungnya itu. Mata _phoniex_ nya lagi – lagi membulat saat mendapati punggung tangan pemuda mungil itu berdarah. Saat pemuda mungil itu mendongak, barulah Chanyeol tahu kalau hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan hah?!" Cengkeraman Chanyeol di kerah seragam salah satu pem_bully_ itu menguat.

"Uhhuk—_mi-mianh_, Chanyeol-_sshi_. Uhhuk." Pemuda itu terbatuk saking eratnya cekikan Chanyeol dikerahnya.

_Bugh._

Chanyeol memukul pipi pemuda itu hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai. Sudut bibir pemuda itu berdarah, namun ia hanya menunduk tak berani menantang tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Beberapa temannya yang berada di belakang Chanyeol langsung berlari membantu temannya berdiri.

"Ku peringatkan kalian semua! Kalau sampai kalian berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, kalian berakhir di tanganku! Mengerti?!" Chanyeol membentak membuat beberapa siswa itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan badan yang sudah bergetar.

"Maaf, maafkan kami Chanyeol-_sshi_."

"Sekarang kalian minta maaf padanya!" Para pemuda itu saling pandang kemudian menatap pemuda mungil yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

"Ma-maaf—maafkan kami Baekhyun-_sshi_."

"Dengar ya! Hanya aku yang boleh mem_bully_ nya disini! Pergi kalian! Aku muak melihat wajah pecundang seperti kalian."

"Ba-baik." Para pemuda itu langsung lari keluar dari toilet, entah kemana, Chanyeol tak mau tahu. Chanyeol mengangkat lengan pemuda mungil itu dan menariknya paksa untuk berdiri. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak menentu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak lalu meringis pelan.

"Ck, kau mimisan? Kau itu benar – benar lemah ya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Bibirnya membiru dan badannya mengigil karena ia tak kuat berada dalam suhu dingin. Ia masih mengusap – usap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan jemari lentiknya. Chanyeol menyentak dagunya hingga ia terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. "Bersihkan hidungmu!" perintah Chanyeol. Tanpa protes, ia segera membersihkan tangan dan hidungnya menggunakan air keran dari wastafal toilet.

"_Gomawo_." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada tembok hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hhm." Ia menggumam sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun melirik kearah kaca dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens. "Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun memilih memakan bekal yang dibawanya di dalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo baru saja pergi ke kantin bersama Chanyeol, membuatnya mau tidak mau menyantap makanannya sendirian. Baru saja ia ingin menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, pergerakannya terhenti mendapati seseorang tiba – tiba saja duduk di depannya dan tersenyum lima jari kearahnya.

"Luhannie _hyung_!" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit imut. Pemuda cantik di depannya langsung saja mencomot sepotong daging di kotak bekal Baekhyun dan memakannya. "_Aish hyung_, itu kan punyaku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kakak kesayangannya itu terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak membuatkanku juga heum? Aku kan lapar." Luhan ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku pikir _hyung_ tidak mau. Kan biasanya juga _hyung _makan bersama teman – teman_ hyung_ di kantin." Luhan mengetuk – ketuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian tersenyum bodoh.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pokoknya besok kau harus membuatkan untukku juga. Jadi mulai besok aku akan makan bekal bersamamu disini—eh, tidak tidak. Kita akan memakannya di taman. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk – angguk imut.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_?" Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingnya tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"I-iya, a-ada apa Sehun-_sshi_?" Luhan menyerngitkan dahi mendapati adiknya berbicara tergagap dengan pemuda berkulit putih pucat di depannya. '_Baekhyun kenapa?_ _Kenapa pipinya memerah seperti itu? Jangan – jangan..._' Luhan mengulum senyum simpul.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tiba – tiba saja Sehun duduk disampingnya, membuat Baekhyun harus mati – matian menahan nafas dan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. _'Oh God, save me.'_ batinnya memelas. Melihat cara tersenyum Sehun yang sangat jarang – jarang terlihat itu selalu berhasil membuat seluruh wajahnya merona hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh gila. Beginikah reaksi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"A-ah, i-itu...aku tidak kesana. A-aku bawa—"

"Sepertinya ini enak." Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan langsung memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan, menikmati sensasi rasa gurih, lembut, dan nikmat di lidahnya. Sehun berani bersumpah kalau masakan ini sangat enak. "_Great_! Enak sekali. Siapa yang memasaknya?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menunduk malu.

"Tentu saja adikku." Luhan berkata lantang membuat Sehun sedikit tersedak daging di tenggorokannya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Luhan. "Oh ya Luhan _hyung_. Jarang sekali melihatmu disini?" Oh—sungguh, ini baru pertama kali Luhan berbicara dengan Sehun secara langsung. Sebetulnya mereka hanya mengenal satu sama lain karena sering bertemu di acara pesta – pesta jamuan makan perusahaan. Selebihnya mereka hanya saling melempar senyum atau membungkuk saja. Dan ini benar – benar pertama kali Luhan mendengar suara Sehun. Sehun tak sedingin kelihatannya, buktinya saja ia dekat dan tampak akrab dengan adiknya.

"Oh, itu karena aku biasa ke kantin bersama temanku." Sehun mengangguk – angguk paham dan kembali memakan bekal Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Oh ayolah, rasa laparnya benar – benar terbunuh oleh kehadiran tiba – tiba Sehun ini. Dia memilih memandangi Sehun tanpa berniat melanjutkan makannya. Bahkan kupingnya serasa tuli karena tak menangkap suara apapun dari sekitarnya. Matanya seakan hanya melihat bibir Luhan dan Sehun bergerak tanpa adanya suara. Dan ketika Sehun menoleh kepadanya, gerakannya akan berubah _slow motion_ dengan sendirinya.

"—Hyun-_sshi_? Baekhyun?!" Suara lembut Sehun membuat pemuda paling mungil diantara mereka itu tersentak kaget. Ia tersenyum bodoh dan beralih menatap kearah Luhan meminta bantuan. Luhan hanya menyeringai kemudian ikut memakan bekal Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan konyol Baekhyun barusan. "Kau melamun?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kau tak mau makan, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun lagi – lagi menggeleng.

"Untuk kalian berdua saja." jawabnya malu – malu.

"Uwaaahh—kau memang adikku yang paling manis Baekkie!" Luhan meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis adiknya itu. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya selebar – lebarnya. Hyungnya memang sering melakukan tindakan konyol itu. Tapi—ada Sehun disini! SEHUN?! bagaimana kalau pemuda itu menganggap mereka—

"Eum—kalian berdua _brother complex_?" Sehun bertanya ragu.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak, Sehun. A-aku—"

"_Absolutely no_, Oh Sehun. Kami sering melakukannya. Itu hanya kebiasaan kami sejak kecil." Luhan berujar dengan santai. Setidaknya Baekhyun bernafas lega sekarang. _Hyung _nya memang pintar mengantisipasi keadaan supaya tak bertambah buruk. "Lagipula Baekhyun punya orang yang disukai—" Mata Baekhyun membulat. Apakah _hyung_ nya tahu sesuatu?

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Sehun tampak antusias membuat Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan memelas sementara Luhan hanya menyeringai menanggapinya. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Luhan, Baekhyun mengigiti jari – jari kukunya, gugup. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata, sampai membuatnya takut kalau ia akan kena tilang (?).

"_Just ask him_, Oh Sehun." Kali ini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Berharap pemuda mungil itu membocorkan sedikit rahasianya. Baekhyun menetralnya deru nafasnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"_That's secret_." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Matanya membulat namun bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat melihat teman lamanya kini berlari dan melambai kearahnya.

"Kai!" Ia berteriak dan berlari menuju teman lamanya itu. Ia abaikan saja pandangan aneh siswa – siswa lain yang ditujukan padanya. Ia terlalu senang melihat Kai, Kim Jongin, sahabat kecilnya tengah berada di hadapannya. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Kai memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan meninju ringan lengan Kai.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Dan—bagaimana bisa kau bersekolah disini?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak sabaran. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran pada sosok pemuda pemilik kulit tan eksotis ini.

"_Well_, kau tahu kalau Jepang itu membosankan bagiku. Maka dari itu aku kembali ke Korea lagi. Dan—ini hari pertamaku masuk. Ah, aku senang sekali bisa menemukanmu." Terserah alasan apapun yang dikatakan Kai, takkan bisa mengubah perasaan senang yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia memeluk Kai lagi dan menghirup aroma _mint_ pada tubuh Kai sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." ujarnya manja. Baekhyun benar – benar bersikap manja pada sahabatnya ini. Terlihat OOC sekali dalam FF ini. "Jongin, aku benar – benar merindukanmu." rengeknya lagi. Kai terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut belakang Baekhyun sayang.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang pemuda bermata doe tengah memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam. Niatan mengajak pulang bersama diurungkannya, melihat sahabatnya tengah berpelukan dengan—pemuda yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda berkulit tan yang sempat membuatnya terpesona hanya dalam beberapa detik. Pemuda bermata doe itu, Kyungsoo, menghela nafas dan berbalik pergi.

'_Rupanya Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan dengan Kai. Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja Kai memiliki kekasih, dia kan tampan. Hhh—_' Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, entah untuk keerapa kalinya.

"_Baby_ Soo!" Chanyeol yang berada di ujung koridor melambai kearahnya. Bibirnya dipaksa mengulum senyum saat Chanyeol berlari kearahnya dan langsung merangkul pundaknya posessif. Beberapa cerita konyol yang dilontarkan Chanyeol sepertinya tak masuk ke dalam otaknya sama sekali karena ia terlalu memikirkan 'apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu?'. Ia menunduk dalam dan hanya akan tersenyum simpul saat Chanyeol bertanya, –apa dia baik – baik saja.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Baekhyun mengucapkan salam namun alisnya bertaut karena tak ada _maid _atau pun Luhan yang menyambutnya. '_Kemana perginya semua orang?_'. Ia pun bergegas menaiki tangga. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, samar – samar ia mendengar percakapan beberapa orang dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Namun yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah suara Luhan, ia mendengar suara Luhan. Kenapa keluarganya membicarakan sesuatu tanpanya? Apa dia sudah tak dianggap lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mengendap – endap kearah pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia mampu mendengar jelas karena pintu ruang kerja ayahnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tidak mau _appa_. Aku masih sekolah. Aku bahkan belum kuliah." Suara Luhan terdengar meninggi. Baekhyun dapat melihat ayahnya memijit pelipisnya sedangnya ibunya berdiri dan mengusap – usap pundak Luhan. '_Apa yang dilakukan mereka?_'

"Tapi Luhannie, kita harus melakukan ini. Perusahaan kita sedang terancam bangkrut."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa perusahaan menjadi alasan kalian untuk menjodohkan aku dengan anak pemilik perusahaan itu hah?!" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. '_Perjodohan?_'

"Luhan, _appa_ tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakannya." Luhan tampak sangat gusar. Ibunya pun pasrah dan hanya menunduk sedari tadi. '_Perjodohan apa? Hyung akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang?_' batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bukan Baekhyun? Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah jika Baekhyun yang melakukannya masa depannya akan lebih baik?" suara Luhan mulai memelan, namun itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dibelakang pintu ruangan itu.

"Tidak bisa Luhannie. Anak keluarga Oh itu sangat terhormat. Dan kita juga harus memberikan yang sepadan untuk anak mereka. Kau pintar dan mengagumkan, mereka akan lebih menyukaimu. Mereka pasti juga menginginkan menantu yang bisa diandalkan Luhan sayang." Kali ini ibu mereka mengucapkan dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

"Tapi, bukankah aku dan Baekhyun sama saja? Apa bedanya? Baekhyun juga bisa diandalkan dalam hal tertentu." _Okay_, Baekhyun benar – benar bingung. Dia sedikit tidak suka akan usulan _hyung_ nya ini. Kenapa jadi dia ikut – ikut dalam masalah perusahaan mereka? Bukankah selama ini dia tidak dianggap?

"Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari Baekhyun itu hah?!" Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengar penuturan kasar ayahnya barusan. Jadi dia benar – benar tak dianggap selama ini? "Apa kau mau mempermalukan keluarga kita? Baekhyun itu hanya bisa menyusahkan keluarga. Bagaimana jika nanti dia malah mengacaukan semuanya? Mau ditaruh dimana muka _appa_!" Dada Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia mencengkeram kuat – kuat dadanya, seakan dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Perkataan ayahnya telak membuatnya hatinya terasa perih.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai Oh Sehun, _appa_! Baekhyun lah yang mencintainya!" _Deg._ '_Oh Sehun? jadi—hyung akan dinikahkan dengan Oh Sehun?_' Nafas Baekhyun benar – benar berhenti di tenggorokan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah Oh Sehun, orang yang diam – diam disukainya selama ini. Tuhan benar – benar sangat menyayanginya sampai – sampai Baekhyun harus kehilangan cintanya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Ini bukan masalah cinta Luhan-_ah_! Kau akan menyukainya kelak." Nafas Luhan memburu. Baru kali ini ia merasa kecewa pada orang tuanya. Mengapa mereka tak pernah menoleh kearah adiknya sekali saja? Kenapa Baekhyun seolah – olah tidak ada?

"_Appa_, aku menyayangi Baekhyun. Dan aku tak bisa menyakitinya." Luhan berujar lirih.

"Ia akan mengerti sayang." Ibunya mengelus surai Luhan dan memeluk pundaknya. Menenangkan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah akan mengeluarkan _liquid_ dari matanya. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening. Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seolah diremas – remas hingga mengecil. Mendengar Luhan yang berbicara keras pada orang tua mereka hanya untuk membelanya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia merasa seolah tak berguna dan hanya merepotkan Luhan. Luhan tampak mendesah kecewa.

"Aku akan memikirkannya,_ appa_."

"_Appa_ harap kau takkan mengecewakan _appa_ untuk pertama kalinya." Luhan berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Saat ia membuka knop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, matanya membulat saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri disana. Memandang sayu kearahnya. Sudah dapat ditebak kalau ia mendengar semuanya.

"Baek-baekhyun?" Ayah maupun ibunya di dalam tampak terkejut. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf telah lancang mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian." Baekhyun membungkuk kearah orang tuanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kearah Luhan yang masih setia mematung di depannya. "Aku tidak apa – apa _hyung_. Siapa bilang aku menyukai Sehun. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya." tutur Baekhyun lembut.

"Ta-tapi, kata Kyungsoo—"

"Kyungsoo itu memang sering berlebihan menanggapinya. Aku dan Sehun hanya teman baik. Dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukai Sehun." Baekhyun berusaha menahan semua gejolak dalam hatinya. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya agar suaranya tak bergetar karena menahan sakit. Ia tak mau Luhan terus mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

"_See_? Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Kau akan tetap dijodohkan Luhan-_ah_." Lagi – lagi Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Bahkan ayahnya tak pernah peka dalam membaca sorot matanya. Tak tahukah ayahnya bahwa Baekhyun telah menangis dalam hati? Tak tahukah ayahnya rasanya sakit kehilangan perhatian orang – orang yang disayanginya? Semua mengambil Luhan, mengambil Kyungsoo, bahkan rasa cinta yang dipendamnya untuk Sehun sudah harus berakhir. Jadi, inikah hidup Baekhyun? terlalu sia – sia kan?

Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan yang masih berada di knop pintu, lalu mengenggam lembut keduanya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meyakinkan kakaknya kalau ia akan baik – baik saja. Bukankah hidup itu panggung sandiwara? Maka Baekhyun akan menggunakan perannya sebaik mungkin. Bukankah ia aktor yang sangat hebat disini?

"_Hyung_. Kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku yakin Sehun akan lebih memilihmu ketimbang aku. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa jika dijodohkan denganku dan bukan _hyung_. Dia lelaki yang baik. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu _hyung_." Mata Luhan mulai memanas dan menjatuhkan_ liquid_ demi _liquid_ di pipi putihnya. Ia tersenyum dan meraih tubuh mungil adiknya untuk dipeluknya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Baekhyun-_ah_. Sangat menyayangimu." Baekhyun mengusap – usap punggung kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk mencoba mencintai Sehun kelak. Aku tidak mau hyung menyakitinya, karena dia adalah teman terbaikku. Dan aku juga tak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti _hyung _ku yang cantik ini." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin sesegukan. Luhan adalah harta paling berharga bagi Baekhyun, Ia akan bahagia untuk kakaknya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Jadi kau benar – benar akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan itu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya ke pemuda tinggi yang tengah duduk bersila di depannya itu. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap, membuat Sehun harus menahan gejolak tawa di perutnya. Sehun memutar kakinya yang berada di sofa hingga menapak lantai.

"Sudah aku bilang ia sendiri yang akan mendatangiku bukan?" Sehun menyeringai dan Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Oh Sehun, kalian kan sama – sama masih sekolah."

"Aku tak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia bersama orang lain. Dan—aku juga perlu waktu untuk membuatnya menyukaiku." Chanyeol mencibir namun ia mengangguk – angguk patuh. "Aku juga tidak menyangka ini begitu cepat. Tapi—bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Sehun merebahkan dirinya kembali dan mulai membuka halaman majalah yang tadi dibacanya.

"Kau memang licik, Oh Sehun." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau juga sama liciknya denganku. Berkencan dengan Kyungsoo hanyalah modus mendekati Baekhyun kan?" Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Berlagak seolah membencinya dan setiap hari mem_bully_ nya. Hhh—aku tidak bodoh untuk bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu, Yeol." Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Cih, kau pikir aku menyukainya?" Sehun mengangguk polos. "Tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tak menyukai lelaki sok kuat sepertinya. Pasti akan sangat membosankan nantinya!" Sehun hanya mencibir.

'_Menyukainya? Yang benar saja. Hhh—Kyungsoo bahkan beratus – ratus kali lebih menarik ketimbang dia._'

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Sekali – kali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah bersama selama 17 tahun ini, tidak mungkin ia tak mengetahui isi hati adiknya. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia tahu betul kapan Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangisnya di hadapannya. Ia tahu betul kapan terakhir kali sorot matanya itu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak pernah memancarkan sorot bahagia di mata itu dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu menyembunyikannya. Menyembunyikan hatinya yang menangis dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. '_Ck, dasar pembohong. Kau tak bisa membohongi aku, Baekhyun-ah_.'

Saat sampai di depan kamar adiknya, ia berhenti. Memandang sendu kearah pintu bercat putih itu. Menimbang – nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara isakan kecil tertahan di dalam sana. Baekhyun pasti menangis, itulah pikirnya. Sungguh, hati Luhan mencelos mendengarnya. Seandainya Baekhyun mau jujur, Luhan pasti akan menolak perjodohan itu. Lagipula ia juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun. Sekali lagi, ia berada dalam situasi membingungkan. Antara kesedihan adiknya dan kekecewaan orang tuanya. Mana yang harus dihapuskan dulu?

Luhan mengelus partitur ukiran nama Baekhyun di pintu bercat putih itu. Ia menghela nafas lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali. Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun? Haruskah ia kabur saat hari pernikahannya kelak? Atau ia harus memaksa Baekhyun menggantikannya saat di hadapan pastur nanti? Mungkin akan sangat berarti bagi Luhan maupun Baekhyun, namun sekali lagi ia harus memikirkan resiko dan perasaan orang tuanya. Dan lagi—ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"_Mianh_ Baekhyunnie. Maafkan _hyung _yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." ujarnya lirih. Ia kembali melangkah, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamar adiknya sekedar untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya. Ia memilih pergi. Mungkin Baekhyun butuh kesendirian sekarang. Luhan bisa memahaminya, dia bisa merasakannya. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit – langit kamarnya ragu. Lamunannya buyar ketika melihat layar handphone nya menyala. Panggilan masuk. Nomor asing, namun ia tetap menekan tombol hijau untuk menerimanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Luhan berujar malas.

"_Kau sudah mendengarnya dari orang tuamu?_"

"Siapa ka—Oh Sehun?" Luhan bangkit dari rebahannya dan membulatkan matanya. Oh Sehun? Menelephone nya?

"_Heum_." Orang diseberang menggumam pelan, mengiyakan asumsi Luhan barusan. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Luhan merasa benci pada Sehun. Hatinya tiba – tiba dongkol saat mendengar suara yang tadi siang berbincang akrab dengannya. Ia merasa Sehun juga yang menyebabkan adiknya kini menangis.

"Mau apa kau?" Luhan bertanya ketus. Membuat Sehun menyerngitkan dahi heran. apa sebegitu tak sukanya Luhan pada perjodohan itu? Atau—memang Luhan tak pernah menyukainya? Segala pikiran langsung berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Dan semua hal negatif serta penolakan mendominasi pemikiran Sehun.

"_Aku hanya ingin menelephone mu. Kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu padaku?_" Luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?!" Sungguh, Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Luhan berbicara kasar dan terkesan dingin padanya. Apa Luhan mempunyai kekasih hingga ia bersikap seperti itu? Atau Luhan ingin menolak? Tidak. Sehun takkan membiarkan Luhan mengelak dari penjodohan itu. Egois? Biarlah. Cinta pun penuh dengan keegoisan. Bila memang Luhan telah mencintai orang lain, ia akan merebut cinta itu dan menyimpannya untuknya sendiri.

"_Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena itu aku dan bukan presdir – presdir genit yang menginginkan istri kedua._" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana menjadi lebih akrab. _Well_, Luhan harus akui ia sangat bersyukur untuk yang satu itu. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga ia tak memiliki perasaan pada Sehun dan itu semakin memberatkannya.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." nada suara Luhan melirih. Sehun sempat tersentak namun ia tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Mencoba memaklumi.

"_Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?_" Luhan menggeleng pelan walau Sehun tak melihatnya.

"Tidak." Sehun tersenyum makin lebar.

"_Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang membuatmu mencintaiku._"

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Gak PEDE! Duh, gak tahu kenapa akhir – akhir ini setiap saya udah nulis lanjutan FF saya, saya gak begitu percaya diri buat mempublish nya. Selalu kurang sreg di hati.

Ini aja dulu ya, semoga gak mengecewakan para penunggu. (?) eh?

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**babybyunsoo** (holla! Makasih ya. Duh, kalo dijedotin, ntar kamu disantet Baek loh? Hhehe. Iya—ini dilanjut kok, tenang aja. Langsung check aja ya! hhehe)**,** **GreifannyGS**(Aduh, makasih udah bbuing" depan aku. Mwhahaha. Iya, dilanjut kok, makasih ya.)**,** **Jung Eunhee**** (**#kasih tisue. Lagi flu ya? Hehhe. Ok, pasti dilanjut.**), ****Lee eun san**** (**iya, diusahain. Untuk awal" saya memang pengen bikin baek menderita dulu. Hehehe.**), **

**Nicha**** (**eh, suka liat ftv yah? ok. Dilanjut nih. Makasih ya!**), ****sweetyYeollie**** (**ehh, masa sumpahin sby langsing. Kasihan dong ntar gak elit. Hoho. Iye, lebay juga kaga apa", saya juga lebay kok. Hhehe. Ok, pasti bakalan aku lanjut!**),**** adistiii**** (**iya, pasti dilanjut. Yah, dipikir – pikir dulu yah. Hahaha, semoga aja Chanbaek mau dikasih happy ending.**), **

**miyuk**** (**ok, dilanjut nih.**), ****Babylu**** (**iya tuh gtau kenapa. Iya, dilanjut, pasti.**), ****Guest ****(**Makasih udah mau nunggu. Dilanjut kok, pasti.**), ****samkou****(**diusahain ya. Semoga bisa cepet update.**), ****ChanLoveBaek****(**Moga aja ya, amieeennn. hhehe**), **

**HyunRa**** (**iya, makasih. Pasti dilanjut kok.**), ****indaah'cqupp****(** emang demen banget nistain baek. Ohoho. Jadi negenes gitu deh. Iya, pasti aku kasih kebahagiaan, dunia akhirat dah. Hlahhh. Hehe.**), **

**Ayyes**** (**_yeah_, mungkin bisa happy ending atau—sad, hehehe. Saya belum mikirin endingnya. Ya ide itu juga bisa, trus ntar baek mati & chanyeol bunuh diri. Wkkakaka. Makasih ya sarannya.**), ****jungsssi**** (**iya, saya juga demen banget kalo baek jadi bahan siksaan. Hahaha #tawa nista. Gpp kok, ga masalah mau review yang mana.**), **

**ChoiHyoSoo**** (**diusahain ya. Semoga bisa cepet.**), ****AnjarW**** (**Eh? Kenapa di campur aduk?**), & ****ajib4ff****(**Baek itu penyabar kok, tenang aja.**)**

Makasih udah sempetin review ya. Kalau banyak yang suka saya jadi gak ragu, hhehehe. Nice review kalian bener – bener nyemangatin saya. Baik, bakalan saya lanjut, semoga aja gak kehabisan ide yah. Makasih sebanyak – banyaknya, setulus – tulusnya. Hhehe.

Adakah yang tertinggal?

**Langsung aja deh, check this out! :D**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 START!**

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau makan bersamaku dan Luhan_ hyung_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada lirih pada Kyungsoo, seolah takut kalau Kyungsoo akan menolak ajakannya. Terlebih beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo selalu bersama Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa menjadi pengganggu juga. Kyungsoo terlihat mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah ayo." Baru saja Baekhyun membalikkan badan, tubuh mungilnya sudah dihalangi oleh sosok Chanyeol yang tengah memandang remeh padanya.

"Kau mau mengajak Kyungsoo kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Baekhyun membuang nafas perlahan. Berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak meledak karena emosi. Ia tahu betul, Chanyeol selalu datang hanya untuk membuatnya kesal saja. Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menariknya hingga badan mungil Kyungsoo berada dalam dekapannya. "Sudah kubilang kalau waktu istirahat adalah waktuku bersama Kyungsoo kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu pergilah dan jangan mengganggu kami." Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Kasihan kan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sudah—biarkan saja _baby_."

Baekhyun melangkah kakinya menuju taman dengan cepat, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram kotak bekalnya kuat – kuat. Apa salahnya pada Chanyeol? Kenapa dia selalu saja mem_bully_ nya? Dan sekarang ia telah berhasil menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo. Begitu senangkah Chanyeol membuatnya menderita? Selalu seperti ini, setiap Chanyeol mem_bully _nya –entah secara langsung atau tidak langsung, matanya selalu saja memanas, seolah ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. Namun ia selalu berhasil menahannya walau pun dadanya harus merasa sesak seolah kehilangan udara di sekitarnya.

"Baek—" Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kai tengah tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya sebelum akhirnya memaksa bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Kai tak menyadari raut wajah sedih Baekhyun barusan. "Kau mau kemana?" Ia menenteng kotak makannya ke depan wajah Kai.

"Makan siang bersama Luhan _hyung_." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Kai menyengitkan dahi sebelum akhirnya menyeringai dan menyeret tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. "K-Kai—Ya! Kai! Kita kemana?" Kai berhenti sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat digambarkan.

"Aku juga lapar _baby_—aku ingin ikut makan bersamamu dan Luhan_ hyung_." Kai merengek manja membuat Baekhyun langsung _sweetdrop_. Aneh juga melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang terkesan dingin pada orang lain kini merajuk padanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun beralih menggenggam tangan Kai dan menyeretnya kearah taman sekolah. Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kai dan berlari – lari kecil kearah Luhan yang sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon oak di taman sekolah mereka. Luhan pun melambai – lambai antusias. Kai yang berada di belakang Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti setiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_ sudah lama?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mengusak surai Baekhyun.

"Tidak kok." Luhan kini beralih menatap Kai. "Kai—kau belum cerita kenapa kau tiba – tiba kembali kesini. Sini—sini." Luhan menepuk – nepuk akar pohon oak disampingnya. Kai hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Luhan. Mereka pun memulai acara makan siang mereka. Terkadang diselingi guyonan atau pukulan kecil pada Kai karena mengingatkan masa kecil mereka bertiga yang terasa konyol. Suasananya terasa hangat dan akan membuat siapa pun iri pada mereka bertiga. Tanpa disadari mereka, Kyungsoo tengah menatap nanar kearah mereka bertiga. Ia bahkan belum bertegur sapa dengan Kai tetapi sudah harus menerima kenyataan kalau Kai dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Baby Soo! Kau akhir – akhir ini selalu melamun." Kyungsoo tersentak dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol, mencari kenyamanan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut sakit melihat keakraban Kai dengan Baekhyun. '_Oh—ayolah Kyungsoo, kau hanya bertemu sekali dengan Kai, tapi kenapa perasaanmu sudah seperti itu? Ada apa denganku?_'

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Panggilkan Baekhyun, Keluarga Oh sudah datang." Mendengar penuturan ibunya, Luhan menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik kearah kamar Baekhyun. Ia memandangi pintu bercat putih itu ragu. Haruskah dia mengetuknya dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau Keluarga Oh sudah datang? Bukankah itu berarti dia semakin menyakiti adiknya? Sungguh—dia menjadi serba salah sekarang. Akhirnya dengan segenap keyakinannya sendiri, Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu.

_Tookk._

_Tookk._

_Cklek—_

"Ah—_hyung_?! Apa Keluarga Oh sudah datang?" Mata Luhan membulat. Tangannya masih bertengger di udara kosong sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau orang yang kau lihat beberapa hari ini murung, tiba – tiba terlihat begitu gembira dan sangat ceria, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya. "Ah, aku sudah siap. Kalau begitu ayo turun." Baekhyun menggeser tubuh Luhan yang mematung dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia meraih tangan Luhan lalu menariknya ke bawah. '_Drama apa lagi yang kau mainkan, Baekhyun_.' Luhan tersenyum miris. Melihat pundak yang ringkih itu, tak mungkin perasaan Baekhyun baik – baik saja. Ia pasti menderita karena memikul semua bebannya sendiri.

"Ah—itu mereka." Nyonya Byun berseru membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap dua orang pemuda yang tengah menuruni tangga itu. Baekhyun tampak berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi menampakkan muka masam. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk kearah Keluarga Oh. Ia melirik Luhan dan menyenggol sedikit lengannya. Luhan yang tengah melamun langsung tersadar dan membungkuk juga kearah Keluarga Oh. Sejenak matanya bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis namun Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, berpura – pura tak melihatnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun merasakan _nyeri_ di hatinya.

Di tengah – tengah acara makan malam kedua belah pihak nampaknya mendiskusikan masalah pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan berulang kali mendengus kesal, sedangkan Baekhyun di sampingnya hanya menggenggam tangannya dan menggeleng pelan, seolah meminta Luhan untuk menjaga kesopanannya di depan Keluarga Oh. Lagi – lagi Luhan selalu luluh oleh adiknya. Matanya menatap Sehun kesal, sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat. _Yeah_, walau pun kelihatannya Luhan sangat tak menyukai Sehun, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan kehangatan dari tatapan itu. Namun terlalu jauh hingga Luhan berhasil menutupi perasaan itu dengan kekesalan tak beralasan pada Oh Sehun.

"Luhannie sangat manis~ aku yakin mereka berdua akan cocok." Mendengar ucapan Nyonya Oh, Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul. "Oh ya, Luhan juga termasuk murid berprestasi di sekolahnya kan?" Tawa kecil mengiringi pembicaraan itu.

"Iya benar—dibandingnya adiknya yang bandel itu, Luhan lebih cantik dan pintar. Baekhyunnie kadang masih manja, maka dari itu kami rasa Luhan yang akan lebih pantas bersama Sehun yang juga luar biasa ini. Bukankah Sehun sangat mengagumkan, Luhannie?"

"Ah—kau berlebihan Nyonya Byun." Mereka kembali tertawa, kecuali BaekHunHan tentunya. Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan ibunya hanya bisa menunduk dalam, sedangkan Luhan? Tangannya mengepal kuat dan selera makannya langsung hilang, menguar entah kemana. Sehun sendiri memilih diam—tidak terlalu memperdulikan pembicaraan seperti itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menarik Baekhyun pergi, keluar dari pembicaraan memuakkan yang terjadi di tengah – tengah rumah besar mereka ini. Sehun yang melihat gelagat Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Sehun mengisyaratkan pada Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Luhan tampak berfikir sebentar. Ia memandang orang tuanya dan Baekhyun secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Ia juga perlu bicara dengan Oh Sehun.

"Maaf—bolehkah aku dan Luhan keluar sebentar? Mungkin ada yang harus kami bicarakan."

"Ah—tentu saja Sehun. Kau boleh keluar bersama Luhan." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan beranjak berdiri. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih terlihat ragu, kemudian Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Keluarga Oh. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya melangkah keluar bersama, mengabaikan pandangan luka yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Tidak—bukan mengabaikan, tapi mereka memang tak tahu kalau Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat punggung mereka yang hilang di balik pintu utama.

"Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?" Tuan Byun berucap.

"Tentu saja." –dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan pisau dagingnya, tanpa berniat mengiris daging panggang di piringnya. Ia memang tak berselera sedari tadi. Banyak pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit, seolah penuh tekanan. Melihat bagaimana Sehun memandang kakaknya, sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Sehun memang menyukai Luhan. Dan itu seperti hujaman tersendiri di sudut hatinya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Bayangan bagaimana Chanyeol melarangnya bersama Kyungsoo, bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan, benar – benar membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Perlahan ia meletakkan pisaunya diatas meja makan.

"_Eo—eomma_, a—aku ijin ke kamar. Kepalaku sedikit sakit." Baekhyun beru saja berdiri tapi ayahnya sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Baekhyun! Kau tak sopan. Kau mau meninggalkan ruang makan sedangkan Keluarga Oh ada disini?" Ayahnya berujar dingin, menambah intensitas rasa sakit di kepalanya –terlebih di hatinya juga.

"Eh—tidak papa Tuan Byun. Baekhyun, kenapa kau terlihat pucat heum? Sudah sana istirahatlah." Nyonya Oh berujar dengan nada khawatir dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia membungkuk pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan tertatih ke kamarnya.

_Cklek._

—dan tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya ambruk disusul dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam. Ia pingsan.

Ditempat lain –atau mungkin di taman belakang rumah Luhan, Luhan dan Sehun tengah duduk di kursi pinggir kolam renang disana. Luhan memandang kearah langit dengan ekspresi wajah sedih yang kentara, sedangkan Sehun sendiri tengah menikmati wajah yang dikaguminya ini. Ia bingung, apa yang membuat Luhan begitu murung seperti ini. Seolah banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya, seolah ia memiliki masalah berat dalam hidupnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Sehun bertanya khawatir. Luhan hanya memandangnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku baik."

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Banyak." Sehun menyerngitkan dahi.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku mungkin." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. _Yeah_, walau pun hanya senyuman kecil, namun itu berhasil membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Dan mungkin, ia perlu menyelidiki apa yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Lagipula wajah sedih itu benar – benar tak cocok dengan wajah cantik Luhan yang biasanya ceria dan Sehun tak suka itu. '_Ahh—sepertinya aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan_.'

"Jadi—kau mau membicarakan apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak menyukaiku? Apa karena perjodohan ini?"

"Kau sudah tau kan? Kenapa bertanya?" Sehun menghela nafas –lagi, setelah mendengar jawaban ketus dari Luhan barusan. Luhan menoleh perlahan dan tatapan jengkelnya tadi berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ragu untuk mencoba mencintaimu." aku Luhan. Sehun Pemuda berkulit putih itu tersenyum simpul. Ia meraih tangan kanan Luhan, menggenggamnya hangat dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya.

"Aku yang akan menghapus keraguan itu. Jadi, percayalah padaku." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan tersenyum tulus padanya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Baekhyun—hiks." Baekhyun mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya. Suara isakan kecil yang baru saja di dengarnya berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur mendadaknya tadi. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Luhan tengah menangis sembari mengusap rambutnya pelan. Melihat Baekhyun yang telah membuka mata, Luhan langsung memeluknya. "_Mianh—mianhae_ Baekhyunnie~ _Mianhae_~" Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mengusap – usap pundak Luhan sayang.

"Aku tidak papa _hyung_. Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Ini pasti gara – gara makan malam ini kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak_ hyung_—tenang saja." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap pundak _hyung_nya. "Aku hanya terlalu lelah."

"Astaga Baekhyunnie~ kau sudah sadar sayang, apa kau tidak papa?" Nyonya Byun yang baru saja masuk langsung mengusap surai Baekhyun sebentar. "Kau tidak papa kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dengan senyuman yang dipaksa di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan pergi sebentar, kami akan membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan Keluarga Oh. Kau tak papa kan sendiri?" Baekhyun memandang bingung ibunya. "Luhan harus ikut ke perusahaan bersama kita, Sehun juga disana. Para _maid_ akan menjagamu. Ayo Luhan."

"_Eomma_—Baekhyun sedang sakit, kita harus menjaganya."

"Baekhyunnie akan baik – baik saja sayang. Baekhyun hanya kelelahan. Tidak papa kan, _honey_?" Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun seolah mendesaknya. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas pelan selimutnya. Luhan sendiri menatap nanar adiknya yang menunduk. Ia tahu, pasti Baekhyun menahan tangisnya lagi. Pasti sakit rasanya.

"Tidak _eomma_, aku akan—"

"Luhan! Ini mendesak. Mereka sudah menunggu. Kita tak boleh mengecewakan Keluarga Oh yang telah baik pada kita." Ibunya langsung menyeret Luhan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Dan bunyi '_brak_' dari pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh ibunya menandakan kalau mereka benar – benar pergi. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lututnya, menangis sendiri, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Hhh—" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal, membuat Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol—" Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghela nafas lagi. "Dia jarang menghubungiku. Dan juga—akhir – akhir ini dia terlihat bersama seorang_ sunbae_ berwajah manis. Apa kau kenal?" Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu. Kyungsoo kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Tiba – tiba terdengar pekikan kecil dari beberapa murid di kelas itu. Tak urung Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang semua siswa yang ternyata bertumpu pada sosok tinggi dan tampan yang tengah celingukan di depan pintu kelas mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melambai pada sosok itu.

"Kai!" Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum tampan. Ia bergegas kearah bangku Baekhyun. Mengabaikan berbagai decak kagum murid – murid disana. Baekhyun memang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, namun sosok Kai justru memilih duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda bermata doe itu salah tingkah dengan wajah yang mulai memerah –entah karena apa, dan beruntung tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Loh? Kalian saling kenal?" heran Baekhyun.

"_Yeah_, dia nona manis yang kukenal di jalan itu." _Blush_~ wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah. Dia memang benci dikatai mirip perempuan, tapi entah kenapa jika Kai yang mengatakannya reaksinya menjadi seperti ini. Semua terasa tiba – tiba aneh dan dia tak mengerti. Akhirnya, beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan percakapan kecil, sesekali Kai menggoda Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan terpingkal setelahnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Baekhyun berucap di sela – sela percakapan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan. "Euh—kalian benar – benar kompak. Ihhihi." Baekhyun segera melesat pergi sebelum sebuah sepatu mengenai kepalanya. Calon pelakunya? Tentu saja Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kembali memerah, entah karena marah atau karena—hhoho.

Di lorong kelas, Baekhyun sesekali tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Kai di kelas tadi. Dia tak menyangka kalau mereka akan akrab dengan begitu cepat. Pasalnya Kyungsoo itu pendiam dan sedikit pemalu, tidak menyangka akan sangat cocok bersama Kai, terlebih saat Kai menggodanya, gelagat aneh Kyungsoo tentu membuat pikiran Baekhyun kemana – mana. Asal main tebak, misalnya, Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Kai? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Kyungsoo memiliki—

"Ommo!"

—Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Baru saja dia membuka toilet ia sudah disuguhi oleh sepasang pemuda yang tengah berciuman panas di depan pintu salah satu bilik toilet. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, disini sudah sering terjadi hal seperti itu. Tapi pelakunyalah yang menjadi titik permasalahan. Pemuda yang tengah memeluk pinggang pemuda yang lebih kecil itu—Park Chanyeol kan? Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, karena mereka masih sama – sama saling memagut lidah. Baekhyun meneguk paksa liurnya yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba terasa berhenti di tenggorokan. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia memanggil nomor Kyungsoo. Dia tak bisa membiarkan ini. Chanyeol akan semakin menyakiti Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun diam saja.

"Ke toilet sekarang." Baekhyun berbisik pelan.

_2 minutes later..._

_Brakkk_

"Baek—ada ap—Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda di depannya dengan sekali hentakan. Mata bulatnya langsung melebar saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah tak bisa digambarkan lagi. Antara sedih, kecewa, marah—semua rasa yang membuat dada Kyunsgsoo seperti tertekan benda berat. Pemuda yang dicium Chanyeol tadi langsung bergerak pergi. Baekhyun sendiri di belakang Kyungsoo hanya menatap was was mereka berdua secara bergantian. "A—aku tidak menyangka kau—hiks. Kau menghianatiku, Chanyeol—hiks." Wajah Kyungsoo mulai basah.

"Kyungie—ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Kami tadi hanya—"

"HANYA APA?! Kau—hiks membohongiku Park Chanyeol! Kau berbohong padaku! Hiks." Chanyeol baru saja ingin menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi. Baekhyun sempat melihat Kai –yang baru menyusul mereka– langsung membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Entah kemana asalkan perasaan Kyungsoo bisa tenang. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mencengkeram pundak pemuda itu hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Pasti ini gara – gara kau, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu Chanyeol-_sshi_. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini? Ini adalah resikomu menjadi seorang pembohong! Jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat, Chanyeol-_sshi_." Baekhyun melepas paksa cengkeraman Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tangan yang lebih besar itu. Ia berbalik dan ingin pergi. Namun baru dua langkah, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Jauhi Kyungsoo, kau hanya akan menyakitinya." Dan Baekhyun pun benar – benar pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeram dengan rahang mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

"Brengsek! Akan aku buat kau menjauh dariku dan Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kai bertanya dengan hati – hati. Melihat Kyungsoo sesegukan tak urung membuat hatinya ikut bersedih. Walau Kai tidak melihat kejadian tadi secara keseluruhan, tapi dia bisa menangkap 'inti' dari pertengkaran di toilet tadi. Kekasih Kyungsoo –yang dia tak tahu siapa namanya, telah berselingkuh bahkan berciuman di depannya. Kai tak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya ada di posisi Kyungsoo. Pasti dia sudah mencakar atau kurang lebih memukul kekasihnya. Heum—mungkin.

"A—aku—hhh, aku baik – baik saja, Kai." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, walau harus ia akui itu terasa sangat sulit dan Kai yang melihatnya merasa senyuman itu sangatlah aneh. "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan bahumu."

"Oh—_no problem_." Kai tersenyum tampan. Membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat karenanya.

"Ehh—omong – omong Baekhyun dimana?" Kyungsoo celingukan dan beberapa detik setelahnya Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah—" Kai menggedikkan bahu lalu menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku rasa dia tadi tidak mengikuti kita, mungkin dia langsung ke kelas." Tentu saja, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di taman sekolah sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan Kai membawanya kembali ke kelas? Apa kata teman – teman sekelas Kyungsoo nanti? Bisa – bisa Kai dikira meng'apa – apa'kan Kyungsoo.

Di dalam kelas, Baekhyun bergerak – gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Pelajaran yang disampaikan guru benar – benar tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia celingukan kesana – kemari, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. '_Semoga saja Kai bisa menjaganya_'. Dia tadi tidak tahu kemana Kai membawa Kyungsoo dan sialnya saat dia kembali ke kelas tadi, Han _seonsaeng_ sudah memasuki kelas. Kalau saja dia tak bilang dari toilet, mungkin dia takkan diijinkan masuk. Dan lihat—bangku Chanyeol kosong, dia takut kalau Chanyeol mencari – cari Kyungsoo dan menimbulkan masalah lagi. Baekhyun benar – benar terjebak dalam situasi sulit sekarang.

"Baby Soo!" Kyungsoo benar – benar mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar suara bariton dari arah belakangnya, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Chanyeol menemukannya sekarang. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan badannya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kuku Chanyeol menusuk kedua lengannya. "Aku mohon dengarkan aku, Kyungie."

"Pergilah, Park Chanyeol. Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi." tegas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak—kau salah paham, Kyungsoo."

"Aku melihatnya Chanyeol! Berhenti berbohong padaku."

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!"

"AKH!" Kyungsoo meringis pelan, lengannya besar – besar sakit. Perlakuan Chanyeol sungguh kasar. Biarpun dia lelaki tetapi perbedaan fisik mereka tak urung membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lemah.

"Hei, kau menyakitinya, Chanyeol-_sshi_." Kai yang hanya diam sedari tadi akhirnya menengahi. Chanyeol berpaling. Menatap tajam kearah Kai seolah – olah Kai adalah virus penganggu.

"Kau siapa? Kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku." Entah kenapa Kai jadi merasa sebal pada pemuda jangkung itu. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat kalau perlakuan kasarnya itu menyakiti Kyungsoo? Kai bergerak maju dan menyentuh tangan Chanyeol di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kasihan Kyungsoo, dia kesakitan."

_Bukk._

Kai tersungkur ke belakang saat satu bogeman dari Chanyeol mendarat di pipinya. Chanyeol yang sedang emosi mulai mendekati Kai dan mencengkeram erat kerah Kai. Menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Kai hanya meringis pelan, memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Bukannya Kai lemah dan tidak bisa membalas, hanya saja dia tak mau berkelahi dengan orang yang sedang emosi. Itu bukan ide yang baik. Dan hanya akan membuat urusan tambah runyam nantinya.

"Dasar brengsek—"

"Hentikan Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berteriak, menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang telah mengambil ancang – ancang untuk memukul Kai lagi. "Jangan sakiti dia! Kai tidak tahu apa – apa. Kalau kau memang ingin menjelaskannya, aku akan mengikutimu. Jangan menganggunya Chanyeol." Chanyeol mendecih kasar sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh Kai ke tanah. Chanyeol berdiri dan segera menarik Kyungsoo pergi. Mata bulat Kyungsoo kembali berkaca – kaca saat melihat tatapan sendu Kai padanya. '_Maaf Kai_.' batinnya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

_Brukk._

"Mau apa lagi kau Park Chanyeol?" ketus Baekhyun. Ia sudah muak dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit saat Chanyeol mendorongnya begitu kuat. Koridor sangat sepi, takkan ada seorang yang tahu jika Chanyeol akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Dan sepertinya inilah yang diinginkan Baekhyun, mati.

"Dasar brengsek! Jangan mendekati Kyungsoo ku lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Kau hanya pengganggu!" Chanyeol mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya. Bahkan Baekhyun merasakan lehernya sudah akan tercekik oleh kerah bajunya sendiri, apalagi ia harus berjinjit karena Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi kerah bajunya. Wajahnya memerah karena lehernya mulai terasa sakit. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tenang, tak mau menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan pada Chanyeol, karena ia tahu Chanyeol akan semakin senang melihatnya menderita. Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tak pernah mendekati Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-_sshi_. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjauhkannya dariku? Jadi bukan salahku jika Kyungsoo mencariku. Kami sudah menjadi teman bahkan sebelum kau hadir dalam kehidupan kami."

"Ck, sialan. Kau hanya menghalangi hubunganku saja. Berani – beraninya kau mengatakan padanya kalau aku berselingkuh dengan Key _hyung_ hah! Aku tahu, kau kan memberitahunya tadi?!" Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"_Hey_, aku mengatakan kebenaran Tuan Park. Lagi pula dia melihat sendiri bagaimana kau mencium Key Kim—uhhuk." Cengkeraman Chanyeol yang semakin kuat membuat Baekhyun terbatuk pada akhir kalimatnya. Sungguh, ia tercekik sekarang.

"Ck, bodoh! Brengsek kau Byun Baekhyun! Dasar sialan! Apa perlu aku membuat Kyungsoo membencimu hah?"

"Silahkan sakh-jah kalau kauhh bisaa-akh!" Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Chanyeol mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat. Entah berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan dengan nafas yang mengumpul di tenggorokannya karena tak bisa leluasa keluar. Chanyeol menghempaskannya hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok dan jatuh. Chanyeol melayangkan satu tinjukan pada Baekhyun hingga sudut bibirnya pecah dan berdarah. Baekhyun bangkit dan balas mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol hingga wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Bahkan nafasnya sudah menerpa wajah Baekhyun. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti sahabatku, brengsek!"

"Hhh, kau pikir siapa kau?!" Chanyeol tampak melirik kearah samping dan menyeringai. "Kau sendiri yang akan menyakiti Kyungsoo."

"Kau—mpph." Tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Menghisap kuat hingga rasa darah di sudut bibir Baekhyun terasa oleh Chanyeol. Lidahnya dengan seenaknya memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih shock hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa memberi perlawanan. Tangannya yang masih setia mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol seolah membuat Baekhyun lah yang menciumnya. Benar – benar mendukung rencana Chanyeol karena—

"Baek—Baekhyun—" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat mendapati Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya karena Kyungsoo ada disana. _Yeah_, dan Chanyeol berhasil menjebaknya.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo-_ya_." Baekhyun terbata. Ia berjalan bahkan seolah menyeret kakinya menuju kearah Kyungsoo. Bulir – bulir bening mulai muncul di permukaan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beringsut mundur saat tangan Baekhyun akan menggapainya. Chanyeol yang masih terduduk mengusap bibirnya kasar dan menyeringai puas.

"Kau lihat sayang, Baekhyun lah yang berkhianat padamu. Dia mencintaiku. Karena itu dia menjebakku dengan Key _hyung_ tadi."

"Tidak Kyungsoo, dia berbohong. Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya." Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo tak mungkin akan mempercayainya kali ini. Kyungsoo akan membencinya. Lagi – lagi saat ia mendekat, Kyungsoo melangkah mundur. Seolah jijik jika dia menyentuhnya. Tatapan kecewa Kyungsoo benar – benar menyayat hatinya. Chanyeol berdiri. Menepuk – nepuk bahunya seolah menghilangkan bekas Baekhyun darisana.

"Kau membohongiku Baekhyun. Ak-aku tidak menyangka kau membohongiku. Hiks." Kyungsoo berbalik cepat dan berlari pergi. Sebelum Baekhyun mengejarnya, tangannya sudah dicengkeram oleh Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian. Ia memutar badannya dan meraih kerah Chanyeol hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan yang membuatnya menderita ini.

"Kau kalah Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan kau takkan bisa menyentuhku seujung kuku pun." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menyentak tangan Baekhyun di kerahnya dan membenarkan kerahnya dalam sekali kibasan. Ia mendorong bahu Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah mematung disana. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi entah mengapa tak ada air mata yang mampu keluar. Membuat rasa sesak itu kian menguat.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_." Baekhyun ambruk. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada isakan yang mampu meringankan bebannya. Dia sangat ingin mati sekarang juga.

Bel jam akhir pelajaran baru saja berdenting. Baekhyun terpaksa bolos di jam pelajaran sehabis istirahat tadi karena Chanyeol menyeretnya pergi, dan tentang masalah di koridor tadi, ia belum berani berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti? Ia yakin Kyungsoo takkan mempercayainya lagi.

"Ck, sial." runtuknya saat sudut bibirnya terasa perih. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan. Karena bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi, dan guru baru saja keluar. Keadaan kelas begitu ramai. Ia sangat bersyukur saat para siswa yang lain tengah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, sehingga takkan ada yang memperhatikannya. Bukankah sangat memalukan jika datang dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu?

"Eoh, Jongdae? Kenapa duduk disini?" Baekhyun bertanya karena kaget melihat Jongdae yang menempati bangkunya.

"Kyungsoo tadi meminta tukar tempat. Tak papa kan?" Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersama Huang Zitao. Mata mereka bertemu, namun Kyungsoo buru – buru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao dan tertawa lepas karena guyonan Tao. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_, apa kau tidak papa? Wajahmu pucat dan sudut bibirmu berdarah. Kau baru saja dipukul orang?" Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyum simpul.

"Aku tidak papa Jongdae-_sshi_, hanya kelelahan. Aku tadi terbentur tembok saat kembali ke kelas, jadinya bibirku berdarah." Jongdae hanya mengangguk – angguk mempercayainya. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Apa ia bisa hidup tenang setelah ini? Apa dia harus pergi seperti perkataan Chanyeol? Apakah dia akan kalah kali ini? Entahlah.

Dan Baekhyun rasa—cinta di dunia ini sudah menghilang. Dia hidup bukan di lingkungan orang yang menginginkannya. Dia hidup, di lingkungan orang – orang yang membencinya, membuat Baekhyun berharap Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga.

'_Tak ada cinta untukmu, Baekhyun. Tak ada kasih sayang yang bisa kau dapatkan lagi. Kau tak di inginkan di dunia ini—_'

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Bagaimana? Alurnya kecepetan? Bahasanya jelek? Atau makin ribet? Chanyeol jahat ya?! haks. haks. haks _**#TawaNista**_. Maaf ya kalau chapter 3 nya membosankan, menyebalkan, dan gak feel banget. Karena mood saya yang kurang baik, _**#HlahAlasan! #JedotinKepalaKeTembok**_, maka dari itu hari ini saya hanya bisa menyuguhkan(?) ini. Ternyata bikin konflik menegangkan itu susah loh, serius. '_Duh—jadi ragu nih_'. Kalau memang kurang bagus, lain kali saya akan berusaha lagi.

**So, mind to review? :'D**

.


	5. Chapter 4

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**jungsssi**** ][ ****opikyung0113**** ][ ****ajib4ff**** ][ ****Fdz1492**** ][ ****clowny'newby**** ][ ****deerlohan**** ][ ****Jessica807**** ][ ****ssnowish**** ][ ****Ayyes**** ][ ****qkrqudxo**** ][ ****harunayurinakano15**** ][ ****HyunRa**** ][ ****thia'melinda**** ][ ****indaah'cqupp**** ][ ****ChanLoveBaek**** ][ ****Milky Andromeda**** ][ ****ferina'refina**** ][ ****Blacknancho**** ][ ****shinelightseeker**** ][ ****baekggu**** ][ ****AnjarW**** ][ ****aliviarahma'yanti**** ][ ****im kirin**** ][ ****DEPO LDH**** ][ ****samkou**** ][ ****rikaacoo**** ][ ****Jung Eunhee**** ][ ****yeoxogg227**** ][ ****GreifannyGS**** ][ ****babybyunsoo**** ][ ****BLUEFIRE0805**** ][ sweetyYeollie ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ rhea ][ Lee eun san ][ Chans ][ nicha ][ uwie ][ ****xiaolu odult**** ][ EahYunhie ][ xldeer ][ ****Kusanagi Hikari**

Makasih udah di review. Review kalian bener – bener lucu, waktu baca bawanya ketawa mulu. Ada yang pengen buang si Yeollo lah, di gantung lah, di timpukin meja, direbus lah, dll. Hhoho. Chanyeol emang dulunya hanya iseng, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membenci Baekhyun, ntar aku kasih penjelasannya deh kenapa Chanyeol jahat banget sama Baek. Maaf gak bisa bales satu – satu. Bingung mau bales gimana, habisnya rata – rata semuanya pengen bunuh si Yeollo. Sadis bener yah reader_-nim_ ini! _Jangan bro, abang gw tuh!_ _**#Hlah**_. Tapi aku bener – bener berterimakasih sama reader-_nim_ yang setia review dan yang baru review. Sedikit review dari kalian berharga banget buat aku. _**#LapIngus**_.

**Adakah yang ketinggalan?**

**Once again, "**_**Thanks A Lot**_**" :'D**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4 START!**

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, dimana Baekhyun mulai hari ini diharuskan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri karena Luhan akan berangkat bersama Sehun sekarang. Orang tua mereka yang sedikit pemaksa, seperti apapun Luhan menolak, keputusan mereka tetap teguh. Dengan berdalih kebaikan keluarga Oh, mau tak mau akhirnya Luhan terpaksa menurutinya. Baekhyun sendiri memilih berangkat bersama bus daripada diantar supir pribadi mereka. Perdebatan kakaknya dengan ibunya tadi pagi membuat perasaan bersalah muncul di hati kecilnya. Ia tak mau Luhan terus – terusan menentang orang tua mereka hanya karena dirinya. Luhan adalah anak kebanggaan keluarga, setidaknya ada dia menggantikan posisi mengecewakan Baekhyun –yang hanyalah sebagai pelengkap keluarga.

Hati Baekhyun makin dongkol saat memasuki kelasnya. Kyungsoo terlihat tengah bercanda bersama teman – temannya yang lain di bangku Tao. Melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, Tao tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Seolah kehadiran Baekhyun hanyalah virus penganggu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sangat kecewa dengan kejadian kemarin. Dengan langkah yang ogah – ogahan, Baekhyun berjalan kearah bangkunya. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo sekilas dan menghela nafas, jelas sekali kalau mata Baekhyun berpendar sedih. Namun, jika melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang tersenyum –walau pun bukan dengannya, tak dipungkiri hatinya ikut lega. Bukankah lebih baik melihatnya tersenyum daripada menangis seperti kemarin?

"Baek!" Satu tepukan di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Kai tengah tersenyum padanya. "Heum—kau tidak bersama dengan Kyungsoo lagi?" Baekhyun melirik kearah bangku Kyungsoo dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya –lagi. Terlihat jelas kalau pemuda bermata _doe_ itu sangat membencinya.

"Dia salah paham padaku." ujarnya lirih.

"Salah paham? Kenapa? Apa—" Kai mendekat pada Baekhyun. "—karena Park Chanyeol itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi mereka sudah putus bukan?" Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Kai untuk menatap kearah bangku Kyungsoo lagi. Dahi Kai menyerngit heran saat melihat Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat posessif, padahal kemarin jelas – jelas dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat di depannya.

"Mereka bersama lagi." Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Semua ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tak memberitahu Kyungsoo masalah Chanyeol dan Key _hyung_, pasti Kyungsoo masih bersamaku sekarang." Kai ikut menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut belakang Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hah?! Semua ini karena keadaan, bukan murni kesalahanmu, Byun Baek. Lagipula ini terjadi karena Park Chanyeol yang brengsek itu. Aku jadi tidak rela kalau Kyungsoo harus bersamanya lagi." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Matanya terlalu enggan untuk melirik keadaan sekitarnya. Jika Kai kembali ke kelasnya nanti, Baekhyun harus bagaimana? Ia merasa sendiri sekarang. Seolah mengerti kegalauan sahabatnya ini, Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan benar saja, semua teman kelasnya terlihat _tak acuh_ padanya. Ia berpaling lagi dan kini matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, beberapa detik dan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, Kai tak tahu.

'_Sepertinya aku perlu berbicara pada Kyungsoo_.' batinnya.

"Heum—Kai?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya ragu. "Maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti? Setiap akhir Sabtu, biasanya aku kesana bersama Kyungsoo, tapi—"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mendongak dan bibirnya pun mengulas senyum simpul.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Kyungsoo." Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di taman sekolah. Kai menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tengah mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Beruntung karena Chanyeol tak bersama Kyungsoo. Ini akan mempermudah perbincangan mereka tanpa ada penganggu seperti Chanyeol.

"Iya, ada apa Kai?" Kai tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Heum—kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya pada Kai yang menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa semarah ini pada Baekhyun, _yeah_—mengecewakan jika mempunyai sahabat yang menusuk dari belakang seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, sepertinya Baekhyun takkan setega itu untuk menyakiti hatinya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dia sangat mengecewakanku kemarin."

"Memang apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun?" Kedua tangan Kai menumpu pada bangku yang di dudukinya dan menatap ke dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu—" Kyungsoo menghela nafas –lagi, rasa kecewa yang sangat tiba – tiba muncul di permukaan hatinya. Hatinya gelisah, entah karena apa. "—kemarin dia berciuman dengan Chanyeol di depan mataku." Mata Kai membulat sempurna. "Dan Baekhyun yang mencium Chanyeol. Aku bingung Kai. Kalau memang Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol seharusnya dia jujur saja padaku daripada harus menyakitiku seperti itu. Menjebak Chanyeol dengan Key _hyung_, dia melakukan cara yang memalukan Kai dan itu sangat menyakitkan." Dahi Kai berkerut heran.

"Tapi—bukankah Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangis. "Jadi, kau percaya begitu saja kalau Baekhyun yang menjebakmu?"

"Tapi Baekhyun kan yang menyuruhku ke toilet melihat Chanyeol dan Key_ hyung_ berciuman?"

"Lalu—menurutmu itu suatu kesengajaan? Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya, begitu?" Pertanyaan Kai yang seolah menuntut membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersudut. "Kau berteman dengannya sudah lama, seharusnya kau paham betul sifat Baekhyun. Dan aku rasa Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol—heum _yeah_, kurasa pandangan mata keduanya penuh dengan kebencian, bukan sebaliknya." Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak. Perkataan Kai ada benarnya juga. Dari dulu, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan padanya, dia sudah memusuhi Baekhyun. Dia sendiri heran kenapa Chanyeol langsung membenci Baekhyun pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu? Pertama, Chanyeol memang hanya melakukan pem_bully_an kecil terhadap Baekhyun yang notabene murid pendiam –dan Kyungsoo pikir itu biasa dilakukan oleh murid populer, namun lama – kelamaan pem_bully_an itu berubah menjadi siksaan yang tak bisa dianggap main – main. Perlakuan Chanyeol seolah menjadi ajang balas dendam pada Baekhyun, seolah ia memang telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama.

Lalu siapa yang harus ia percaya sekarang ini?

"Aku tidak—tahu." lirih Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Aku akan menyeledikinya, Kyung." Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku harus tahu apa alasan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun dan aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau semua kekecewaanmu itu hanyalah salah paham. Akan aku pastikan kalau bukan Baekhyun yang salah disini." Kai tersenyum dan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, melihat Kai yang begitu perhatian pada Baekhyun membuat rasa sesak tersendiri di sudut hatinya.

'_Kai terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Apa benar dia menyukainya?_'

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

_Pulang sekolah..._

"Luhan!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku Oh Sehun! Pulanglah sendiri! Kau membuat _mood_ku semakin memburuk!" Bukannya menghentikan langkahnya, Sehun justru menarik tangan Luhan hingga pemuda yang lebih pendek itu berbalik.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan mendengus kesal, tak mau menatap mata Sehun. "Kau marah karena aku tadi pagi menjemputmu dan membiarkan Baekhyun berangkat sendiri?" Sehun menghela nafas. "Kalau kau mau besok Baekhyun juga akan berangkat bersama kita. Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan?" Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Tidak usah menjemputku lagi! Lebih baik aku naik bus bersama Baekhyun!" Luhan menyentak cengkeraman Sehun dan membenarkan letak tasnya. Kakinya melangkah kembali, namun tangan Sehun menghentikannya –lagi. "Sehun!"

"Kau pulang bersamaku. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang!" Suara Sehun meninggi, membuat beberapa pasang mata di koridor menatap duo populer ini dengan heran. "Ayo pulang."

"Aku tidak mau! Minggirlah, aku akan mencari Baekhyun."

"Dia pasti sudah pulang bersama Kim Jongin itu, Lu. Kau itu egois sekali hah?!" Mata Luhan membulat, sedangkan Sehun sendiri meruntuki kalimat pedas yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya barusan. Oh—Luhan benar – benar benci disebut egois.

"Minggir!" Luhan melepas paksa tangan Sehun dan segera berlari menjauhinya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke belakang, berusaha waspada kalau – kalau Sehun mengejarnya. Dan benar saja, pemuda berkulit albino itu masih saja mengekorinya layaknya anak bebek. "Issh—dasar bocah siala—"

_Bruukk._

"AWW!"

"Lu!" Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja terjungkal hingga hidungnya menyentuh lantai dengan mulusnya. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan hingga pemuda mungil itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang memelas. "Pfftt—hidungmu Lu, ahhaha. Hidungmu memerah. Ahaha." Luhan mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Oh Sehun? tertawa? Tatapan cengo Luhan tak ada bedanya dengan siswa yang tak sengaja melihat tawa Sehun. Sehun? Yang bahkan harga senyuman nya saja selangit sekarang tertawa karena Luhan? Sumpah demi apapun, Luhan ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Mendapati fakta kalau setiap harinya Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, tak pernah sampai terpingkal seperti itu. Dan tawa renyahnya itu, entah kenapa membuat jantung Luhan berdegup tak tenang.

"..."

"Lu?" Sehun tersenyum dan melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Luhan. "Kau tidak papa?" Luhan tersadar. Ia meringis pelan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Kau itu ceroboh ya." Tangan besar Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas. Oh ayolah, kenapa wajah Luhan jadi memerah seperti itu? Mana ekspresi galaknya yang tadi? Bukankah ia tadi marah pada Sehun? Kenapa diperlakukan lembut seperti itu Luhan malah—euh, rasanya aneh. Jantungnya aneh, darahnya aneh, semuanya terasa aneh. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun berjongkok di samping Luhan, membuatnya menyerngit heran. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai parkiran." Lagi – lagi mata rusa Luhan hanya mengerjap imut.

Sehun yang memang tidak sabaran itu perlahan menarik tangan Luhan hingga posisi tubuh Luhan berada di belakangnya. Sampai Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dalam gendongannya pun Luhan masih terdiam. Terlalu syok atau entahlah, Luhan tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya. Setiap kali Sehun memperlakukannya lembut, rasa kesalnya langsung menguap entah kemana. Sehun membenarkan posisi Luhan di punggungnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah diiringi sorakan beberapa siswa disana.

"Oh Sehun hebat! Ckck, kau mau kugendong seperti itu _baby_?"

"Ish—Park Chanyeol idiot!" celetuk Kyungsoo sebal. Segera saja dia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun di koridor lain, tengah menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak dapat digambarkan sama sekali. Pemuda mungil itu masih terdiam disana sampai pemuda bernama Kai menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Kai.

'_Ada apa dengan kurcaci itu? Kenapa dia memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun dengan ekspresi seperti itu?_'

"Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol tersentak dan menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

"IYA _BABY_ SOO, AKU DATANG!"

"Ishhh—idiot."

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Kai tertegun saat langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka menuju suatu pemakaman. Seingat Kai sanak saudara Baekhyun belum ada yang meninggal, lalu kenapa Baekhyun kemari? Dan wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat sumringah seolah akan bertemu seseorang yang spesial disini. Oh disini? Mana mungkin teman Baekhyun itu hantu? Kai merasa gila oleh pemikiran konyolnya itu. Melihat Kai yang kebingungan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangan Kai lebih mendekat agar dia tak tertinggal jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman lamaku." Tanpa protes Kai hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah makam dimana nisannya bertuliskan nama '_**Kim Yejin**_' dengan foto hitam putih seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang, yang heum—cukup cantik menurut Kai. Sayang, dia tak mengenal gadis ini. "Dia Yejin, beri salam Kai." Kai sedikit tersentak kemudian tersenyum konyol.

"Ha—halo Yejin, perkenalkan aku, Kai. Teman Baekhyun kecil ini."

_Bletak._

"Kenapa memanggilku kecil eoh?" Baekhyun bersungut lucu dan Kai hanya terkekeh. Tangan Baekhyun terulur dan mengusap foto lama itu. "Yejin-_ah_, hari ini aku tidak membawa bunga, maaf ya. Kau pasti kecewa. Aku tadi terburu – buru, karena tak ingin Kai kabur." Baekhyun melirik Kai yang tengah menyerngitkan dahi. "Dia itu suka membohongiku! Katanya mau menemani, tapi biasanya dia justru meninggalkanku."

"Ya Byun Baek. Itu kan waktu kita kecil dulu!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kai. "Jadi—" Kai ikut menatap foto tua itu. "Siapa Yejin?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, masih menatap foto cantik Kim Yejin.

"Kau ingat kan kalau sewaktu kecil aku ini sakit – sakitan?" Kai mengangguk pelan. "Aku punya penyakit jantung. Saat aku berada di sekolah menengah pertama, aku melakukan kegiatan berat hingga aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit sampai berbulan – bulan. Disana, aku bertemu Yejin, dia juga sakit. Kanker rahim stadium akhir. Awalnya aku kaget. Pasalnya gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria. Walau wajahnya pucat, tapi matanya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan, aku saja sampai iri padanya." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kami bersahabat dekat semenjak itu. Dia juga sering menceritakan kekasihnya padaku –walau aku tidak tahu dan belum pernah bertemu kekasihnya sih. Dia bilang kekasihnya itu sangat baik, tapi dia mengecewakannya dengan memberikan penyakit itu. Dokter bilang kesempatan hidup Yejin hanyalah 10%. Aku mendengarnya sendiri sewaktu Yejin pingsan setelah bermain bersamaku. Tapi tanpa persetujuanku, dia mendonorkan jantungnya padaku."

"Apa kekasihnya tahu?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah meninggalnya Yejin, pasti dia tahu. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Aku tak tahu apa kekasihnya itu membenciku atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga aku menggunakan jantung Yejin. Aku merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya." Baekhyun mencengkeram dadanya kuat – kuat. "Karena aku belum sempat mencari keberadaan kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf, makanya setiap akhir pekan aku akan mengunjungi makam Yejin sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Mungkin saja aku akan bertemu kekasihnya disini. Hhh—aku tak menyangka kalau Yejin berbuat ini semua padaku." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dadanya kembali merasakan sesak. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Yejin sangatlah tulus untuknya. Pemberian berharga untuk seorang sahabat, tapi Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah pada kekasih Yejin, karena membuat harapan hidup gadis itu lenyap. Ia beruntung, keluarga Yejin mau memaklumi keinginan Yejin untuk mendonorkan jantungnya itu.

"Apa kau berniat mencari kekasihnya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah mencarinya kemana – mana, Kai. Rumah yang dulu ditinggali kekasihnya sudah kosong. Semenjak Yejin meninggal, kekasihnya serta keluarganya pindah. Entah kemana. Aku juga tak tahu nama kekasihnya. Yang kutahu, mereka adalah keluarga Park." Kai mengangguk – angguk paham. Pasti berat menjadi Baekhyun yang terus merasa bersalah pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Kai mengusap pipi tirus Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah basah oleh _liquid – liquid_ dari pelupuk matanya. "Kekasihnya—hhh, pasti sangat membenciku, Kai. Aku—hiks yang membuat Yejin kehilangan kesempatan hidupnya." Tangan Kai terulur dan mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Shhh—ini bukan salahmu, Baekhyun-_ah_. Ini adalah keinginan Yejin. Pasti kekasihnya itu akan memahaminya nanti." Kai terus mengusap – usap punggung Baekhyun sementara pemuda mungil itu terisak kecil di dada Kai. Sesekali tangan mungilnya mencengkeram seragam Kai, meluapkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Kai melirik kearah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh darisana. Matanya bertemu dengan mata _doe_ Kyungsoo yang tengah mengintip mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melihat tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik. Kai tahu, pemuda yang lebih kecil dari Baekhyun itu juga tengah menangis disana. '_Aku rasa kau tak benar – benar membencinya, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu itu_.' Kai mengulum senyum simpul dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara di balik pohon, Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun Kai sudah memergokinya, setidaknya Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya, seharusnya sebagai sahabatnya, Kyungsoo mampu membantunya berdiri, bukannya ikut menjatuhnya lebih dalam lagi. '_Miah—mianhae, Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku._'

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Wuaaahh—banyak sekali, Kai! _Yummy_—kelihatannya enak." Baekhyun histeris saat melihat hidangan makan malam yang disediakan restaurant yang dikelola Kai untuknya. _Yeah_, Kai bersekolah sekaligus mengurusi salah satu restaurant nya bersama dengaan kakaknya Kim Joonmyeon. Dan malam ini ia sengaja mengajak Baekhyun untuk menikmati masakan spesial di restaurantnya yang sangat terkenal itu. Sebagai dalih untuk menghibur Baekhyun yang tengah bersedih, dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Buktinya saja Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah penuh binarnya pada Kai. Membuat Kai mau tak mau mengulum senyum puas.

"Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya kalau kau mau. Dan mendapat ice cream strawberry plus yogurt sebagai _dessert_. Bagaimana?" Mulut dan mata sipit Baekhyun membulat.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"TERIMA KASIH KAI!" Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu sekilas dan mulai menatap semua makanan di mejanya. Kadang ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat makanan – makanan yang sangat nikmat itu. Garpunya menunjuk satu persatu makanan seolah bingung. "Err...aku harus makan yang mana dulu yah? Ini? Atau ini?" Kai memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Semuanya boleh kau makan Baek."

"Ahh—kau benar. Selamat makan!" Kai hanya tersenyum simpul saat Baekhyun mulai mencicipi semua hidangan dengan lahap. Melihat Baekhyun yang senang seperti itu membuat hatinya lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun tahu kalau dia masih punya dirinya dan Luhan yang menjaganya. Kai tahu tentang Baekhyun, tahu tentang bagaimana orang tuanya yang selalu membandingkannya dengan Luhan, tentang rasa bersalahnya pada kekasih Yejin, juga tentang Chanyeol yang selalu menganggunya dan sekarang Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya. Pasti Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Dan itu membuat Kai bertekat untuk menjaga malaikat kecilnya ini.

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku makan kok." Baekhyun mengangguk dan melahap kembali makanannya hingga tersisa sedikit. Dan yang dijanjikan Kai pun datang. Ia mendapatkan ice cream kesukaannya serta yogurt rasa pisang yang pertama kali dicobanya.

"Kau kenyang?"

"Heum." Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan Kai pun tersenyum. "Apalagi ini gratis. Hhihi." Kai mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku antar pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk –lagi. Kai pun mengantar Baekhyun pulang dengan mobilnya. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mobil Kai berhenti di sebuah minimarket dekat rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang saja. Aku hanya perlu membelikan Luhan hyung ice cream coklat dan pulang. Kai menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengantar Baekhyun, tapi pemuda kecil itu secara terang – terangan memintanya pulang. Kalau sudah seperti itu Kai hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya menjauhi Baekhyun yang melambai kearahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan mulai memasuki minimarket tersebut, hanya beberapa menit dan Baekhyun keluar dengan membawa sebungkus ice cream kesukaan _hyung_ nya. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkan Luhan akan memekik senang dan mengecupnya seperti biasa. Dia sangat suka setiap Luhan memanjakannya.

Sesekali Baekhyun bersenandung lirih memecah kesendiriannya di jalan menuju rumahnya. Saat hampir sampai ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sesak seketika. Disana, di depan rumahnya, di bawah lampu, ia melihat Sehun yang menangkup pipi Luhan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis disana. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari pergi, tanpa disadari dua insan itu tentunya. Sesekali ia menabrak pejalan kaki dan mendapat umpatan kecil sebagai balasannya.

Ia berhenti berlari. Ia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali –yang entah sejak kapan telah basah oleh _liquid_ yang dihasilkan oleh matanya. Kenapa hatinya masih merasakan sakit? Apa benar dia masih mencintai Sehun? Tidak—dia tak boleh mencintai Sehun, dia harus melupakan perasaannya karena dia tahu betul kalau Sehun akan menjadi milik kakaknya. Terlebih, kejadian tadi meyakinkannya kalau Sehun juga mencintai Luhan.

'_Tidak Baekhyun—kau harus menghilangkan perasaan ini_.' Hiks. Hiks. Dan isakan demi isakan menemaninya dalam kesendirian malam itu.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

_Cklek._

"Habis kencan?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar besar di depannya. Pertandingan basket dunia ternyata lebih menarik ketimbang wajah sumringah Sehun yang terlihat aneh di matanya. Sehun menggumam dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil kaleng jus yang masih tertutup di depan Chanyeol. Ia membukanya dan segera menenggaknya hingga separo. "Kau terlihat senang. Apa Luhan sudah menerimamu?"

"Belum—" Sehun memberi jeda dengan sedikit tarikan nafas. "—tapi hampir." Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, dia tak menolak ketika aku menciumnya." Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Chanyeol tergelak.

"Waw! Kau sudah naik level ya? Hebat juga kau Oh Se?! Tadi siang kau menggendongnya, malamnya kalian berciuman. Besok? Mungkin kalian sudah saling menghangatkan." Chanyeol memeluk kedua lengannya dan tersenyum menggoda. Sehun sendiri menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Susah juga memiliki sahabat yang suka berpikiran _terlalu_ dewasa seperti itu.

"Ck, hentikan pikiran mesummu itu, Yeol!" Tawa Chanyeol makin lebar. "Bagaimana kau dengan Kyungsoo mu?" Suara tawa Chanyeol perlahan semakin lirih dan hilang bersamaan dengan raut wajah idiotnya, berganti dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun dengannya. Atau setidaknya—belum."

"Hentikan saja. Kau merusak anak orang! Lagipula kau tak benar – benar menyukai Kyungsoo kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tebakanmu sangat tepat Sehunnie~"

"Cih, menjijikkan." Chanyeol tergelak –lagi. Ia menepuk kepala Sehun sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan diri pada acara olah raga di depannya. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam ketenangan sebelum akhirnya Sehun memilih membuka suara kembali. "Lalu—Baekhyun bagaimana?" Kali ini tatapan Chanyeol tampak sinis pada Sehun. Dia mendecih tak suka. "Hentikan Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal pada akhirnya. Baekhyun itu orang baik."

"Dia pembunuh."

"Chanyeol, dia—"

"SHIT! DIAM KAU OH SEHUN?!" Chanyeol membanting remote televisinya dan beranjak pergi darisana. Entah mengapa suasana hatinya langsung memburuk setiap mendengar nama itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol hingga pemiliknya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol memang sering menginap di apartemen Sehun, itulah mengapa ia memiliki kamar khusus dirinya disini. Keluar masuk seenaknya, bahkan terkadang ia datang dengan membawa beberapa wanita dan pemuda _uke_ kemari. Nasehat Sehun semua tak ada yang didengarkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah datang ke apartemennya, tanpa perlu ditanya sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia tengah mendapat masalah, entah dengan orang tuanya atau dengan kakak perempuannya. Kadang Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pantat Chanyeol ketika suara desahan di kamar sebelahnya menganggu tidurnya –_yeah_, terkadang suara Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis atau dengan seorang _uke_. Walau itu membuatnya jengah, tapi Sehun yakin kalau Chanyeol hanyalah merasakan kesepian. Sebenarnya, ia juga tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja Chanyeol populer, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang pendiam dan sering dikucilkan.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Baekhyun menelusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan wajah yang muram. Percakapan dengan keluarganya pagi ini tak urung membuat suasana hatinya makin buruk. Baru kemarin malam ia merasakan senang dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan, sekarang kesedihan sudah harus bertambah lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin berat kala ingat di dalam kelasnya terdapat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan—Sehun.

"_**Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dalam 4 hari ke depan. Keluarga Oh dan keluarga kita telah sepakat untuk mempercepat pernikahan ini karena semua persiapan sudah selesai. Lagipula Luhan maupun Sehun sudah tidak keberatan lagi kan?"**_

Mengingat perkataan ayahnya, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjerit dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga. Kalau perlu berkali – kali hingga ia mati sekalian. Dia bahkan belum bisa menghapuskan perasaannya pada Sehun, dan kini dia harus melepaskan orang yang dicintainya secepat ini? Ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan dirinya di laut agar ia pergi ke akhirat tanpa harus menghilangkan perasaannya ini. Oh—tidak mungkin Byun Baekhyun, kau masih memiliki Kai saat ini. Hanya Kai yang masih peduli padamu.

"_**Dan—Luhan akan tinggal bersama Sehun di rumah yang baru. Satu lagi, karena kalian berdua belum lulus, pernikahan ini belum tercatat secara tulisan, hanya di sah kan secara lisan. Kalian mengerti?"**_

Baekhyun ingat Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah kali ini. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun melihat tak ada keraguan lagi dari diri Luhan. Bukankah itu berarti mereka saling mencintai? Dan masalah paling berat memang dari hatinya sendiri. Dia merasa egois karena belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Membuat rasa bersalah baru dalam hati kecilnya. '_Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, hyung_.'

"_**Kami akan merahasiakan pernikahan kalian dari pihak sekolah. Dan Baekhyun—kau juga harus menjaga sikapmu nanti. Jangan sampai kau membocorkannya karena itu akan menjadi masalah dan pergunjingan orang. Apalagi ini pernikahan sesama jenis. Aku tak mau hyung mu menjadi bahan gosib. Kau mengerti?"**_

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. _Mood_ nya sangat buruk dan dia tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Tempat bolos utama—ya atap sekolah. Setidaknya dia akan merasa tenang disana. Langkah kakinya pun makin cepat saat menaiki tangga menuju atap. Hari ini dia memang tak mau bertemu siapa pun.

_Cklek._

"Kau membolos ya?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya imut. Tidak heran juga sih jika dia bertemu Sehun disini. Pasalnya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu memang hampir setiap hari bolos. Namun yang mengherankan adalah nilainya yang bahkan selalu berada di atas Baekhyun. Hebat bukan? Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju arah Sehun. "Kau juga bolos?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"_Yeah_—seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tak sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah—" _cklek_. Tepat disaat bersamaan, pintu atap kembali terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berwajah familiar bagi Baekhyun. "Nah—dia sudah datang." Sehun melambai dan pemuda itu langsung menatap geram kearah Baekhyun.

"KAU!"

"Chanyeol—"

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Baekhyun menunduk, bertemu Chanyeol disaat seperti ini bukankah waktu yang tepat. Ia tengah bersedih sekarang, dan disisi lain dia merasa takut jika Chanyeol memukulnya lagi. "Pergi kau dari sini!" Chanyeol menarik kerah Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit terangkat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat. Menanti pukulan yang mungkin saja akan segera dilayangkan di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_ hentikan!"

"Diam kau Sehun! Aku muak melihatnya!"

"CHANYEOL?!"

"Shhh—_shit_! Diam!" Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun dan pemuda mungil itu hanya meringis merasakan panas di lehernya. Lagi – lagi Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkeramannya hingga wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti saja. Tak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol, matanya sibuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa aneh. Bukan aneh dalam artian _tiba – tiba_ dia menyukainya, tidak, bukan itu. Tapi Chanyeol baru sadar jika wajah Baekhyun mirip dengan seseorang.

'_Wajahnya—kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Baekhyun mirip dengan'nya'. Bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak mungkin.'_

_Brakk._

Semua yang ada diatap sontak menoleh kearah pintu dimana tiga orang pemuda ada disana. Tengah menatap ChanBaekHun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Apalagi melihat Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL?!"

_Buuukk_

Chanyeol tersungkur. Satu bogeman panas mendarat di pipi kanannya. Kai, sang pelaku mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol dan memberikan pukulan lagi. Entah kenapa Chanyeol diam dan tak melawan. Matanya justru beralih pada Baekhyun yang terduduk dilantai dengan Luhan yang memeluknya. Kai terus saja memukuli Chanyeol, hingga Sehun akhirnya dapat melerainya. Chanyeol terbaring di lantai atap dengan banyak luka di wajahnya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol namun mata pemuda yang babak belur itu tak bisa lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan bulir – bulir airmatanya. Samar – samar ia dapat mendengar Kai yang memakinya, juga Kyungsoo yang memanggil – manggil namanya dengan nada khawatir. Bibir Chanyeol mengulas sedikit senyuman sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya perlahan memudar –tepat saat bibirnya menggumam sebuah nama.

"Yejin-_ah_—"

_Brukk._

"—Yeol, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Apakah moment – moment nya kurang? Apakah Chanyeol kurang kejam? Apa Baekhyun kurang menderita? Saya sudah kasih banyak _clue_ disini. Apa reader-_nim_ sudah bisa menebak – nebak? Kkeke. Aku sengaja duluin angst nya karena ini masih tahap konflik, nah nanti seiring berjalannya alur, konflik perlahan akan menghilang. Paham kan? Maaf kalo yang ini lebih buruk dari yang kemarin – kemarin. Tapi semoga aja gak ngecewain banget. Buat yang setia nunggu, terima kasih ya.

**Mind to review?**

.


	6. Chapter 5

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**Ayyes** **][** **ajib4ff**** ][ ****jungsssi**** ][ ****AnjarW**** ][ ****110401**** ][ ****xiaolu odult**** ][ ****Blacknancho**** ][ ****Jessica807**** ][ ****opikyung0113**** ][ ****fansyie**** ][ ****ferina'refina**** ][ ****babybyunsoo**** ][ ****deerlohan**** ][ ****indaah'cqupp**** ][ ****hongkihanna**** ][ ****shantyy941**** ][ ****aliviarahma'yanti**** ][ ****yeoxogg227**** ][ ****clowny'newby**** ][ ****babyqo**** ][ ****samkou**** ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ ****CussonsBaekby**** ][ ****GreifannyGS**** ][ ****icha'likepachulsaklawasenoother**** ][ ****HyunRa**** ][ ****pintukamarchanbaek**** ][ ****PrincePink**** ][ Guest ][ byunbaekhyunwon ][ DEPO LDH ][ Autumn ][ Nadin ][ EahYunhie ][ Mima ][ Chans ][ mumu ][ ****aniaani47**** ][ ****Irousen**** ][ nicha ][ sweetyYeollie ][ ****leehyh**

.

Pertama – tama **MUAAAAKASIH BANGET** buat yang udah sempetin baca (fav/foll) apalagi mau me-_review_ FF ini –semoga reader-_nim_ ga bosan sama ucapan terima kasih ini. _**#peluk reader atu-atu.**_ Nah, bagi yang tanya '**Bagaimana sih perasaan Kai ke Baek?**' Seiring berjalannya cerita, untuk satu ini pasti terjawab. '**Yeol ga benar-benar cinta sama Kyungsoo?**', nah—itu udah terjawab tuh di chap kemarin. Ada yang tanya '**Yejin pacar Yeol? Berarti Yejin pernah diapa-apain Yeol dong?**', aduh—aku kurang tahu, tanya langsung sama si Yeollo aja, ok? Kkeke. '**Chanyeol tahu darimana kalo Baek yang didonorin jantung?**', kalo pertanyaan ini mungkin nanti dalam cerita akan ada penjelasannya. '**Itu si Yeol pingsan?**', iya. Habis Kai mukulnya _pake_ perasaan, dia jadi pingsan deh. Buat yg minta Baek makin menderita, yang bener nih? Apa Baek dimatiin sekalian? _**#kicked**_. XoX

**INI JUGA PENTING!**

Ada yang belum paham tentang maksud "**Dia bilang kekasihnya itu sangat baik, tapi dia mengecewakannya dengan memberikan penyakit itu**". Maksud disini adalah Yejin yg kecewa sama dirinya sendiri karena punya penyakit _itu_ sehingga ga bisa ngebahagiain Chanyeol. Jadi, bukan si Yeol yg ngecewain Yejin. Apakah sekarang sudah mengerti? Maaf ya kalo bikin bingung _readers_.

Maaf ya cuap – cuapnya panjang gini, trus rusuhin mata, aku cuma pengen jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Hhihi.** Adakah yang ketinggalan?**

**Once again, "**_**Thanks A Lot**_**" :'D**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5 START!**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim, _noona_? Kenapa Chanyeol belum bangun – bangun juga?" Sehun bertanya tak sabaran karena khawatir pada Chanyeol yang tak kunjung membuka matanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Park Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya diantara Kyungsoo yang menangis dan Baekhyun yang menunduk sedari tadi. Sedikit menyibak poninya dan menyimpannya di belakang telinga, sekarang kentara sekali kalau wajah cantiknya tengah bersedih.

"Dokter bilang Chanyeol akan mengalami tidur lama untuk sementara ini."

"Tidur lama bagaimana? Koma, begitu?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kai yang tengah bersandar di dinding langsung membulatkan matanya.

"_Yeah_—dia juga pernah mengalami ini dulu. Ini terjadi jika Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan tertekan. Biasanya dia akan tertidur tiga hari atau paling lama seminggu." Yoora memijit pelipisnya dan menghela nafas pelan. "Sehun-_ah_, jangan katakan pada orang tua kami ya?" Sehun menyengitkan dahi, heran. Memberi tatapan seolah bertanya '_kenapa?_'. Yoora yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu langsung menyahut, "Mereka sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka di luar negeri. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Heum—mungkin bersama Kyungsoo." Yoora tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, _noona_." jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Ng—Yoora-_sshi_, aku minta maaf karena menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti itu." Kai menatap Yoora penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia tak menyangka kalau pukulannya akan berakibat seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal _tak punya hati_, sekarang terbaring lemah hanya karena _sedikit_ pukulan dari Kai? Sungguh, siapapun tak akan mempercayainya. Yoora tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak papa, Kai-_sshi_. Aku tahu pasti Chanyeol lah yang membuat ulah. Anak itu memang seperti itu. Keras kepala dan pendendam." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya gelisah sedari tadi. Ia mendengarkan baik – baik semua yang dikatakan Yoora, dan entah mengapa itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan ngilu disaat bersamaan. Seperti ada rasa bersalah dan entahlah—aneh. Jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme tak tenang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dialami Chanyeol dalam tidurnya sekarang. '_Kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya?_'

"Baek—kau terlihat gelisah sedari tadi? Kau juga berkeringat. Apa kau sakit?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada adiknya dan sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan terus mengigit bibirnya –kebiasaannya ketika sedang gelisah.

"A—aku tidak papa _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa—hm, jantungku aneh." Baekhyun memegangi dadanya dan sontak semua mata melihat kearah Baekhyun. Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Jantung? Kau tak papa kan? Apa itu sakit lagi? Katakan Baekhyun!"

"Lu, ada apa?" Sehun pun ikut menimpali saat melihat Luhan yang tampak panik dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ti—tidak sakit _hyung_. Hanya saja jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dan aku—mengkhawatirkan hal yang aku sendiri tidak tahu" Nada bicara Baekhyun melirih di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan memeluk adiknya dan mengusap – usap rambut belakang Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah. Semua baik – baik saja. Ada _hyung_ disini. _Hyung_ pasti akan menjagamu, Baek-_ie_." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Luhan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan pandangan haru dan senyum simpul yang terukir di wajah masing – masing. Tak beda dengan Yoora yang kini menatap Baekhyun dengan siratan wajah sedih.

'_Baekhyun. Dia kah Byun Baekhyun yang dicari Chanyeol selama ini? Hhh—apa Chanyeol menyakitinya? Dia anak yang baik kurasa._' batinnya sendu.

"_Noo—noona_?" Baekhyun menatap Yoora ragu. "Bo—bolehkah aku ikut menjaga Chanyeol?" Beberapa wajah disana menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda – beda. HunHanSoo menatap Baekhyun bingung sedangkan Kai menatapnya kesal. Untuk apa Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan orang yang selalu menyakitinya? Harusnya Baekhyun tak usah kemari dan biarlah Kai yang mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Iya kan?

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian semua boleh menjaga Chanyeol." Yoora tersenyum sangat cantik, membuat mereka pun merasa kehangatan seorang kakak menguar darinya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Kai hanya mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku akan pergi dulu mencari makanan untuk kita. Aku tinggal, tak apa kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kai, serta Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Kai menghela nafas dan mendekati Baekhyun, mencengkeram pundaknya pelan, membuat Baekhyun menatap Kai bingung.

"Kenapa—kenapa kau mau menjaganya?" Baekhyun menatap Kai barang sebentar kemudian beralih pada tubuh lemah Chanyeol. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu dan itu adalah pandangan yang pertama kali ditunjukkan pada pemuda tinggi itu –walau Chanyeol tak melihatnya. Kelakuan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa, tak urung membuat Kai heran dan merasa ada suatu hal aneh yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Rasa aneh itu datang lagi. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu seolah membuatnya ikut bersedih. Tapi Baekhyun benar – benar tak tahu, apa alasannya harus turut bersedih melihat keadaan Chanyeol? Tapi saat mendengar cerita Yoora kemarin malam, telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Chanyeol tidaklah seburuk yang dia kira. Chanyeol pasti punya alasan kenapa sangat membencinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kai. Hanya sebuah dorongan yang aku sendiri tak tahu darimana datangnya." Kai menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Hhhh—terserah kaulah. Kau memang terlalu baik, Byun Baek jelek." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menyusul Kyungsoo, aku takut dia tak bisa membawa makanannya sendiri." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, dan Kai pun memutar badannya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati katil dan duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat. '_Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Harusnya aku membencimu kan? Tapi—ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa membencimu, Chanyeol-ah. Dan—aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa._'

"Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun menunduk menatap tangan Chanyeol. Ia akan berusaha berbicara dan berharap semoga saja Chanyeol mendengarnya. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah selama ini. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku. Dan pasti kau mengutukku karena berani duduk disini bersamamu. Tapi—bisakah kau beri aku alasan kenapa kau membenciku?" Pemuda mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan dadanya sedikit tertekan. '_Lagi – lagi perasaan ini'_, batinnya. "Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa hidup dalam lingkungan orang – orang yang membenciku. Aku tak sanggup, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku mohon, jangan ambil Kyungsoo dariku. Aku tak memiliki siapapun selain Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatku. Hhh—Luhan _hyung_ akan pergi, dan aku tak yakin Kai akan selalu ada untukku. Jadi aku mohon, biarkan aku berteman dengan Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Maaf Chanyeol. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku takkan bisa menjauh dari Kyungsoo." Satu bulir bening berhasil menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun buru – buru mengusapnya dan tersenyum pahit. "Di benci itu tidak enak, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku tidak berbohong—hhh. Aku berharap kau tak pernah merasakannya. Ini—sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ini menyesakkan Chanyeol. Sangat. Hiks." Baekhyun meremas kuat dadanya. Kenapa dia merasakan ini? Kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak tenang seperti ini?

Di balik pintu ruangan, sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram pundak pemuda mungil bermata _doe_ itu. Menguatkan hati Kyungsoo saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat sahabatnya menangis dalam kesendirian, meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya, seakan ikut menghujam jantungnya. Kyungsoo pun ikut merasakan sesak di dadanya sampai tetes demi tetes_ liquid_ keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sebegitu berharganyakah persahabatan mereka sampai Baekhyun harus menangis untuk mempertahankannya? Dia yang bahkan membenci Baekhyun hanya karena pemuda mungil itu berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia bisa disebut sahabat yang baik? Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa tak pantas menjadi sahabat seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih membencinya?" Pemilik tangan itu, Kai menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo. Sontak Kyungsoo berbalik dan memeluk erat Kai. Mencengkeram baju belakang Kai dan meluapkan perasaannya disana. Mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Berharap Kai memahaminya dan meminjamkan pelukannya barang sebentar saja. Kai dapat merasakan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan dia tersenyum simpul. Tangannya secara otomatis terangkat dan mengusap – usap rambut Kyungsoo. Memberikan apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo. Sebuah tempat untuk bersandar.

"Aku—hiks, aku tak pernah membencinya, Kai. Aku percaya pada Baekhyun. A—aku menyayanginya. Hiks."

"Aku tahu." Kai masih mengusap – usap rambut Kyungsoo, sedangkan kedua obsidiannya menatap nanar kearah Baekhyun yang menunduk, masih dengan tetesan _liquid_ bening di pipinya yang semakin basah. Isakan dua manusia di depannya, tak urung membuatnya ikut bersedih dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Kau kemarin bolos eoh?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Tao tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya. Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung membalas senyuman ramah Tao. Tao mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Kau dan Kyungsoo kemana saja sampai tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Heum—menjaga Chanyeol." Jemari lentik Baekhyun terus memutar - mutar sendotannya, memainkan es di dalam jusnya. Mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Tao yang bingung akan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku menganggap hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo itu biasa karena dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Tapi—err.. kenapa kau juga ikut menjaga Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudku—_yeah_, Chanyeol itu selalu bersikap buruk padamu kan Byun Baek?" Kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil mengangguk – angguk paham. Namun jujur, dia tak punya jawaban pasti tentang pertanyaan Tao. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia rela membolos hanya untuk menjaga orang yang selalu mem_bully_ nya? Apakah dengan itu Baekhyun berharap kalau Chanyeol bisa berbaikan dengannya? Ah—entahlah.

"Aku juga bingung Taozi. Hhehe." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Kau ini aneh." Sentilan kecil dari jari Tao menyentuh permukaan dahinya membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Bukankah dia hanya berkelahi dengan Kai? Kenapa jadi menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit seperti itu?" Baekhyun menyeruput jus _strawberry _nya pelan, sekaligus mencerna pertanyaan Tao.

"Kata Yoora _noona,_ kakak Chanyeol, dia mengalami tidur panjang seperti koma begitu. Chanyeol sering mengalaminya jika pikirannya sedang tertekan." Mulut Tao membulat seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah tau kelainan seperti itu, pamanku juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi—bukankah itu hanya terjadi pada orang – orang yang mengalami masa – masa buruk di masa lalunya?" Alis Baekhyun bertautan. "Maksudku—Chanyeol punya masalah apa sampai dia tertekan seperti itu. Jika dilihat – lihat, Chanyeol itu orangnya bermulut besar, menyebalkan, dan tipe – tipe _troublemaker_ yang suka menimbulkan masalah bagi orang lain. Seolah mencari kesenangan hidup dengan menyiksa orang. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tertekan? Ck, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya seorang Park Chanyeol seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatap jus di depannya yang tinggal separuh. Jarinya memutari gelas dan dahinya berkerut sedari tadi, seolah memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tao. Semua yang dilontarkan Tao adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Apa yang membuat seorang Chanyeol tertekan? Dan beberapa pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan sisi lain Chanyeol yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya.

"Taozi, aku pergi dulu yah. Aku harus mencari Kai."

"_Okay_!" Tao mengangkat jari jempolnya dan Baekhyun segera melesat pergi mencari kelas Kai. Beruntung saat di persimpangan kelas, dia bisa melihat Kai yang berjalan di depannya, memunggunginya. Baekhyun segera berlari dan menepuk pundak Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Satu tangannya melepaskan _earphone_ yang dikenakannya dan memberi tatapan pada Baekhyun seolah bertanya '_ada apa?_'.

"Kai, maukah kau membantuku?" Persimpangan empat di dahi Kai menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bingung.

"Membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Chanyeol." Mata dan dahi Kai makin berkerut heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja dengan begitu, aku akan bisa berbaikan dan damai dengan Chanyeol. Aku—aku ingin mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Chanyeol. _Yeah_, bisa dikatakan kita akan membantunya melupakan kenangan buruknya itu."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang menyebalkan seperti dia?"

"Aku mohon, Kai. Aku serius dengan hal ini. Ini adalah satu – satunya cara membuat kami berbaikan atau setidaknya dia akan mengijinkan Kyungsoo berteman denganku dan melupakan masalah kami—hm, tentang—_yeah_ kau tahulah masalahku dan Kyungsoo." Kai memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, kau terlalu baik, Baek."

"Biarlah."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, ."

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit itu, ini adalah hari ke empat dimana Kai baru saja dihubungi Kyungsoo kalau Chanyeol mulai melakukan pergerakan. Tentu saja Kai harus datang, bagaimana pun juga dia bukan pengecut yang akan kabur dari tanggung jawabnya. Dia akan datang sebagai laki – laki, kalau perlu dia akan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol –walau pun masih terasa berat untuk melakukannya. Sebelum ia sempat berbelok, suara – suara dari beberapa perawat penjaga membuat langkah kakinya berhenti.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol itu dirawat disini lagi?"

"Iya—begitulah. Aku suster yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya." Kai menyembunyikan badannya, sekedar ingin tahu kenapa para suster itu membicarakan Chanyeol. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mengenal Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol memang sering mengalami tidur panjang seperti itu dan dirawat disini? "Hhh—semenjak kematian kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol-_sshi_ sering mengalami koma tanpa sebab. Kadang dia tiba – tiba pingsan dan tidur begitu lama. Terkadang juga karena merasa tertekan dengan memikirkan berbagai hal, dia bisa tertidur kembali. Kasihan dia."

"Kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Yejin itukah?"

"Iya, Kim Yejin yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Park Chanyeol-_sshi_ pasti sangat mencintainya. Dia sampai depresi seperti itu."

_Deg._

Kai membulatkan matanya. Dia tak salah dengar kan? Park Chanyeol itu kekasih Kim Yejin? Bukankah Kim Yejin adalah seseorang yang sering dikunjungi Baekhyun? _**"—yang kutahu mereka adalah Keluarga Park." **__Great!_ Baekhyun pernah mengatakan itu. Berarti—_yeah_, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang dicari Baekhyun selama ini.

"Setelah tahu siapa yang mendapat donor jantung dari Kim Yejin, Park Chanyeol sering uring – uringan. Katanya dia juga sering menyakiti orang di sekitarnya, bahkan dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Park Chanyeol-_sshi_ katanya sangat membenci orang yang mengambil jantung kekasihnya itu."

"Tapi bukankah itu keinginan kekasihnya sendiri?"

"_Yeah_—kau tahulah. Seseorang kalau sudah sangat mencintai—" Kai berlalu, dia tak ingin mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih banyak. Informasi yang didapatkannya sudah cukup untuk menguatkan dugaannya. '_Jadi itu alasan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun? dia tahu kalau Baekhyun lah yang mendapatkan donor jantung itu? Hhh—Chanyeol keterlaluan._'

_Cklek._

"Ah—kau datang, Kai." Kai tersenyum pada Yoora. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya –walau pun belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Baekhyun tak datang?"

"Ah—dia sudah pulang. Katanya ada urusan keluarga." Kyungsoo menjawab. Kai mengangguk paham. Dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, untuk memberitahukan perkembangan Chanyeol. Beberapa menit setelahnya, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

**From : Baekhyun.**

**Baguslah. Semoga dia cepat sadar. Aku tidak bisa datang kesana. Hari ini kan pernikahan Luhan **_**hyung**_** dan Sehun. Keluargamu bahkan diundang. Kkeke~**

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesan Baekhyun. _Yeah_, keluarganya memang dekat dengan keluarga Byun. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka pun diundang. Sebenarnya Kai juga diharuskan ikut, sayangnya dia harus ke rumah sakit dikarenakan Chanyeol. Dia berencana akan menemui Luhan besok.

"Baekhyun kah?" Kai mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Memangnya ada urusan keluarga apa?"

"Mereka mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit."

"Oh, begitu ya." Kai mengangguk –lagi. Dia tahu kalau pernikahan ini rahasia, tentu saja dia takkan memberitahukan pada Kyungsoo kalau Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah.

"Eungh." Sebuah suara serak berhasil menyita perhatian ketiga manusia disana. Yoora mendekati katil dan mengenggam tangan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol mengerjap perlahan, membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya yang memasukinya. Dengan pandangan yang meremang, ia mencoba bangun dengan dibantu kakaknya. Mengedarkan pandangannya sementara tangannya sibuk memegangi kepalanya. "_Noo—noona_—hh?"

"Iya Chanyeol, _noona _disini."

"Ahh—kuh kenapah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak. Yoora mengusap rambut adiknya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tertidur lagi." Chanyeol memilih diam. Kepalanya masih terasa pening dan matanya berkunang – kunang. Dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum lega dan—Kai?

"Kenapa—hh kau, ada—disini?"

"Aku bukan pengecut yang akan kabur dari tanggung jawabku, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tak buruk juga." Kai melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya yang makin lama mulai terlihat jelas. Dahinya berkerut karena tak mendapati seseorang yang mengisi alam bawah sadarnya beberapa jam –atau mungkin hari?– yang lalu. '_Ck, kemana anak itu? Dia tak kemari?_' Chanyeol menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan. '_Hhh—untuk apa aku mencarinya? Ck, sialan!_'

"Kau tak papa?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baik – baik saja."

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"_Hyung_~ kau terlihat cantik." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Baekhyun mengatakannya cantik. _Hell_! Siapa yang dibilang cantik? Luhan masih merasa kalau dia lelaki tulen dan bukan banci. Kalimat cantik tak kan membuatnya merona dan terdengar menjijikkan di telinganya.

"Ck, aku ini tampan, Baekhyun-_ah_."

"Hhhihi." Baekhyun menepuk – nepukkan tangannya pada tuxedo putih Luhan, mungkin bermaksud menghilangkan debu _make up_ yang menempel. Baekhyun harus akui, Luhan memang sangat menawan, tak heran jika banyak orang yang memujinya. "Sehun beruntung mendapatkanmu _hyung_. Kau sangat cantik. Dia pasti akan membuat teman – temannya iri." Luhan menjitak puncak kepala Baekhyun dan disusul ringisan kecil dari pemuda yang lebih mungil itu.

"Aku masih belum tertarik pada Oh Sehun itu, Baek. Ini hanya sebatas permintaan _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang terpaksa ku turuti."

"Eh—jangan begitu _hyung_. Aku melihatnya loh." Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Luhan, sedangkan sang kakak hanya menyengit heran.

"Melihat apa?"

"Kau dan Sehun—" Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan lalu berbisik. "—_kisseu_." Luhan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal. Rona merah muda mulai menjalari kedua pipi Luhan, membuat Baekhyun langsung terpingkal.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ahhahha." Luhan merengut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang telah merah padam. Baekhyun memang paling bisa menggodanya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk kakak kesayangannya ini dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Luhan. Melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan, selalu berhasil membuatnya ikut tersenyum. '_Kalian saling mencintai hyung. Aku akan mendukung kebahagiaan kalian._'

Acara pesta pun digelar secara sederhana di sebuah aula hotel. Para undangannya hanyalah rekan – rekan bisnis ayah dan ibunya serta rekan dari keluarga Oh. Mereka mengundang seorang pastur untuk mengikrarkan janji suci kedua mempelai. Dan di menit ke 20 ini, Baekhyun telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Menguatkan hatinya untuk ikut berbahagia. Di depan sana, kakaknya sudah bersanding dengan Sehun, berhadapan dengan pastur yang akan membimbing ikrar suci mereka. '_Hyung, Sehun—semoga kalian berbahagia_.' doanya dalam hati. Dan setelah kedua ikrar dilantunkan dengan lantang, semua undangan bertepuk tangan, disusul dengan kedua cincin berukirkan nama masing – masing yang melingkar manis di jari lawannya. Hingga akhirnya, pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh saat Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Bulir – bulir airmata menuruni pipinya dengan bebas. Bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Baekhyun mengusap pipinya cepat dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Semenjak acara berlangsung bahkan hingga acara puncak pun jantungnya tak lelah – lelahnya berdegup dengan kecepatan tak normal. Sehun tersenyum kearahnya, mengusap pipi Luhan lalu mendekapnya. Mati – matian Luhan menahan nafasnya, sentuhan Sehun lagi – lagi membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Jantung yang berdegup kencang, desiran aneh dalam darahnya, bahkan ia merasakan perutnya geli oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak. Seperti menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Membuat senyum cantik yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke rumah Chanyeol. Yoora _noona_ mengirim pesan padaku, katanya Chanyeol sudah dibawa pulang." Sehun berbisik lirih saat acara utama baru saja berakhir. Luhan mengangguk paham. Bukankah sudah kewajibannya sebagai suami yang menjabat posisi _istri_, untuk mengikuti kemana pun suaminya pergi? Oh—Luhan, kau sudah belajar menjadi suami yang baik ternyata.

"Baekhyun akan ikut?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Setelah kita membereskan rumah baru, kita akan menjemput Baekhyun dan berangkat bersama. Bagaimana?" Kali ini Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun pun melempar senyum simpulnya.

Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan beberapa camilan dan minum beberapa gelas air. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan sesak yanag sempat di deranya beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan mungkin masih membekas sampai sekarang. Dia terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Sehun akan bahagia bersama _hyung_ nya begitu pun sebaliknya. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah melupakan perasaannya dan mencari seseorang baru yang mungkin akan membuatnya melupakan Sehun. '_Kau bisa Baekhyun, fighting!_' semangatnya dalam hati. Baekhyun menelan kue di tenggorokannya dengan berat. Rasa sesak yang membekas tadi tak urung membuatnya kesulitan saat menelan makanan. Dengan tegukan terakhir di gelasnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga melihat beberapa orang berjas tengah berkerumun di pojok ruangan.

Memang bukan pemandangan yang menarik, karena rata – rata tamu undangan mereka memang rekan perusahaan yang pastinya semua mengenakan pakaian formal. Hanya saja, pria berjas dan wanita paruh baya disampingnya benar – benar menyita perhatiannya. '_Bukankah itu ayah dan ibu Yejin? Kenapa mereka ada disini? Mereka mengenal keluargaku?_' Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. '_Apa mereka memang saling mengenal? Tapi—bagaimana bisa? Apa ini karena donor jantung yang dilakukan Yejin? Tapi mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan saling mengenal sejak lama. Apalagi tawa appa sepertinya sangat akrab_.'

"Baek—"

"Eh? Luhannie _hyung_. Kenapa?"

"Nanti kita akan kerumah Chanyeol. Dan kau harus ikut!"

"HAH?!" Mata dan mulut Baekhyun sontak menganga lebar. "Ke—kenapa aku harus ikut? Ti—tidak, aku tidak mau." Kepalanya menggeleng – geleng cepat. Luhan mendengus dan menjitak puncak kepala adiknya. "Pokoknya tidak mau, _hyung_. Titik." rengeknya lagi.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Jadi—Kim Yejin itu kekasih Chanyeol?" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Kai menuju rumah Chanyeol untuk menjenguknya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol pulang bersama kakaknya, sedangkan KaiSoo pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan ke rumah Chanyeol lagi sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Kyungsoo menumpu sisi kepalanya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka." Kai melirik sedikit kaca spionnya lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga kaget awalnya. Tapi aku sekarang tak heran kenapa Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun. Aku sudah membuktikannya kan?"

"Kau tak bohong kan, Kai?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong. Tak ada untungnya juga." Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku mohon padamu, Kyungsoo-_ya_—" Kai menelan salivanya dan melirik Kyungsoo dari kaca _spion_ depan. "Jangan terlalu mencintai Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberi tatapan bingung. "_Yeah_, aku pikir dia tak benar – benar mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau kau sakit hati karenanya. Kalian masih bisa menjalin hubungan, tapi jangan terlalu memberikan cinta seutuhnya pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo melotot. "Aku hanya memberi saran Kyungsoo. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Dan pemuda mungil itu mendengus pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Kau boleh mencintainya. Hanya saja jangan berlebihan. Kau tahu—aku peduli padamu, Kyungsoo." Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap perlahan. Kai? Peduli padanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Oh—terima kasih Tuan Kim, kau berhasil membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona. '_Oh tidak, perasaan ini lagi. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta lagi? Kau gila, Kyungsoo!_' Kyungsoo menepuk – nepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak papa?"

"_Yeah_, aku baik – baik saja, Kai. Terima kasih."

"_No problem_."

Sementara itu di kediaman Chanyeol, sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tiga pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun, Luhan, serta Baekhyun –yang terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sedari tadi. Hatinya masih sangat dongkol untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Hei, Chanyeol dalam keadaan sadar itu sangat menakutkan ketimbang saat ia tidur dan Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol sedang tidur sekarang. Baru saja mereka akan memasuki rumah Chanyeol, sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang mobil mereka. Semua menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati KaiSoo keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Kai berbisik pelan pada Kyungsoo, agar tidak memberitahukan pembicaraan mereka pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang berlari – lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Kai, Kyungsoo—aku tak mau masuk." rengeknya kemudian. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sikap manja Baekhyun yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Kai hanya mengerutkan dahi dan menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumah besar itu, mengikuti jejak HunHan yang telah masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo menatap punggung keduanya dengan pandangan sendu. '_Oh ayolah—Kai sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Kau telah salah mengartikan perhatian Kai selama ini_.' Dan Kyungsoo pun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah Chanyeol.

Sementara HunHan dan KaiSoo memasuki kamar Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun justru berdiri kaku di luar pintu kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat mengigit kuku jarinya sementara kaki kanannya sibuk terayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Lagi – lagi dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah dia masuk? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol langsung membentaknya atau mengusirnya? Baekhyun masih terdiam di depan pintu sampai bunyi '_cklek_' menandakan kalau pintu telah dibuka seseorang dari dalam. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo memandangnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara berdua." ucapnya kemudian. Baekhyun menggeleng – geleng pelan. Berdua? Dengan Chanyeol? Apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sampai mata sabitnya menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Baekhyun mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu saat mata Chanyeol mengunci dirinya, membuat langkah kakinya makin berat saat menapaki lantai kamar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" _Deg_. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Keberanian yang telah dipupuknya selama beberapa jam ini menghilang entah kemana. "Aku tak tahu kalau kalian membawa kurcaci ini." Kyungsoo mendecih sebelum akhirnya menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

"Sebaiknya selesaikan urusan kalian berdua, Yeol. Aku tak suka kau bermusuhan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sahabatku dan kau kekasihku, setidaknya kalian mau berteman walaupun tak harus akrab." Nada bicara Kyungsoo yang penuh penekanan membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Nah—kami akan keluar Baekhyun-_ie_. Fighting!" bisik Kyungsoo sebelum mengajak Kai dan HunHan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

_Cklek._

Bunyi pintu tertutup sempurna membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin meronta. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan menahan perasaan gugup yang tiba – tiba saja menderanya. Chanyeol pun masih terdiam. Dia sibuk memandangi sosok di depannya. Sosok yang sangat mirip kekasihnya dulu. Dia heran, kenapa mereka begitu mirip? Melihat Baekhyun sekarang seolah tengah melihat Yejin dalam versi laki – laki. Aneh.

"Chan—Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, berusaha menghilangkan keheningan suram yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hm."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya maju dua langkah mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia ulurkan tangannya ke depan Chanyeol. "A—aku ingin kita berdamai." lanjutnya gugup. Chanyeol tertawa remeh dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan hawa disekitarnya yang berubah begitu tegang dan menyeramkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengajakku berdamai? Siapa kau berani mengajakku berdamai?" Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tak mendapat respon positif, ia menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyeramkan sekarang. Semenjak menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, sikap Chanyeol padanya makin menyebalkan. Semua kata – kata yang dilontarkan begitu menusuk dan membuat hatinya merasakan nyeri.

"Kenapa kau tak mau?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Chanyeol—"

"Ck, sialan!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku padamu, Park Chanyeol. Apa alasanmu membenciku? Kenapa kau tidak mau berteman denganku dan kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku ini kecoak yang perlu kau musnahkan dari lingkunganmu?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat mata Chanyeol membulat –entah karena apa, dan selanjutkan pemuda tinggi itu memalingkan wajahnya. Seolah enggan menatapnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Menatap wajah Baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok kekasihnya itu dan entah kenapa dia tak sanggup menatap mata yang berkaca – kaca itu. Ada perasaan aneh seperti iba dan—sedih memasuki sudut hatinya.

"Katakan Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa salahku padamu?" Bulir – bulir air mulai mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Satu punggung tangannya mengusap buliran di pipinya dengan kasar. Melihat Chanyeol yang bahkan tak bergeming membuat Baekhyun harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, ia tak mau Chanyeol melihat sisi lemahnya lebih lama. Saat tangannya memutar knop pintu, Chanyeol mulai bersuara dan sederet kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuat Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau pembunuh, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku sangat membencimu."

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Yang part ini, jujur aku ga begitu yakin saat mau mem_publish_. Mungkin alur terlalu cepat? Entahlah. Makin aneh ga sih? Tapi semoga aja ga parah – parah banget, & ga terlalu mengecewakan. Fiuhh.

**So, mind to review?**

.


	7. Chapter 6

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**Guest ][ ****xiaolu odult**** ][ ****ritaanjani4**** ][ ****Jung Eunhee**** ][ ****aliviarahma'yanti**** ][ ****samkou**** ][ ****babybyunsoo**** ][ ****CussonsBaekby**** ][ ****jungsssi**** ][ ****Riyoung6398**** ][ ****hongkihanna**** ][ ****Ayyes**** ][ ****icha'likepachulsaklawasenoother**** ][ ****HyunRa**** ][ ****pintukamarchanbaek**** ][ ****shantyy941**** ][ ****Jessica807**** ][ ****HarunaBabyChanBaek**** ][ ****AnjarW**** ][ ****DEPO LDH**** ][ ****ajib4ff**** ][ ****BLUEFIRE0805**** ][ ****shinelightseeker**** ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ ****ferina'refina**** ][ ****GreifannyGS**** ][ park dobi maniak ][ sweetyYeollie ][ EahYunhie ][ mumu ][ black paradise ][ ****PrincePink**** ][ deerlohan ][ nicha ][ Keys ][ Kitty ][ ****rikaacoo ][ Novey  
**

Thanks a lot buat yang setia _review._ Responnya selalu lucu, trus secara tidak langsung juga mendorong aku buat nerusin cerita ini. Trims sangat. Buat yang baru _review_, gpp kok. Buat semuanya aja (fav/foll) makasih banget. Maaf _update _nya gak bisa cepet – cepet, soalnya cerita masih _on going_, bahkan belum ketulis satu kata pun –buat chap selanjutnya, banyak yg masih kerangka. Trus aku ga bisa nulis lebih baik kalau _mood _lagi jelek. #hlah,alasan! Kalo disuruh kilat aku ga janji, tapi aku akan usahain. Hhihi.

Buat yg nanya, **'Itu wedding HunHan kan secret, kok ada rekan bisnis juga?'**, nahh—ini pernikahan kan terjadi karena urusan bisnis. Jadi secara tidak langsung ini cara untuk memperkenalkan HunHan sebagai pengurus baru untuk perusahaan mereka kelak. Karena bisnis akan menjalin kerja sama, maka kedua belah pihak juga harus saling memperkenalkan diri –_yeah_, supaya lebih dekat lah. Kalau pernikahan HunHan dirahasiakan dari pihak rekan bisnis, nanti timbul masalah. Pernikahan sesama jenis dalam bisnis perusahaan itu biasa. #jadi kaya cerita. kkeke. Aku ga bisa menjelaskan dengan detail karena FF ini fokus ke ChanBaek. Apa masih bingung? Kalo misalnya ada yang bingung, tanyain aja, pasti aku jelasin sebisaku. :D

**Ya udah deh, silahkan di check langsung!**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6 START!**

.

.

.

.

_Cklek._

Baekhyun baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan cengkeraman di dadanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia menatap langit – langit lantai dua ini dan mendesah pelan. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi tak dipungkiri membuat dadanya semakin tertekan benda berat. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pening karena memikirkan banyak hal.

"_**Kau pembunuh dan aku sangat membencimu, Baekhyun."**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?"**_

"_**Hhh—kau bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku."**_

"_**Chan—"**_

"_**Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku butuh istirahat!"**_

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit merosot ketika teringat ucapan Chanyeol sebelum ia keluar tadi. Permintaan maafnya –yang secara tidak langsung– telah ditolak mentah – mentah. Dan lagi—Chanyeol menudingnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Memang sejak kapan Baekhyun bisa membunuh? Sejak kapan dia tahan melihat darah? Bahkan melihat darahnya sendiri saja Baekhyun ingin pingsan. Membunuh? Baekhyun pikir itu hanyalah alasan konyol Chanyeol. Dadanya naik turun sebelum akhirnya membuang nafas melalui mulutnya secara perlahan. Dengan langkah yang berat ia menuruni tangga untuk menemui teman – temannya.

"Eoh, Baek-_ie_. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Sepertinya pembicaraan ChanBaek tidak berjalan baik. Baekhyun mudah ragu dan sangat sensitif, sedangkan Chanyeol egois dan pemarah. Susah sekali mendamaikan dua orang dengan tabiat buruk seperti itu. "Baek—" Tiba - tiba Baekhyun menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan sementara kedua obsidiannya mulai meneteskan _liquid_ bening. Kyungsoo tersentak kecil. Akhirnya tangannya mengusap – usap punggung Baekhyun perlahan. "Shh—_uljima_. Tidak papa, Baek. Aku akan berbicara pada Chanyeol nanti." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak papa. Aku akan melakukannya, Baek-_ie_."

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, bagaimana pun dia tahu alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Luhan sendiri tampak termenung dan menatap adiknya khawatir, sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai tahu kalau adiknya selama ini bermasalah dengan seseorang. Luhan tak heran lagi jika setiap kali pulang ke rumah selalu ada hal berbeda dari Baekhyun. Seperti rambutnya berlumurkan telur, seragamnya sobek, atau wajahnya babak belur. Mungkin ini juga menjadi salah satu alasannya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri tengah mengerang frustasi. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

"Chanyeol memang keterlaluan!" umpatnya. "Rupanya dia memang minta dipukul lagi—" Kai baru saja ingin melangkah tapi tangan Sehun sudah menghalanginya. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan Kai hanya dapat berdecak sebal.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan bicara padanya nanti." ujar Sehun kemudian. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"_Hyung_, aku mau pulang." ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap – usap pipinya yang basah. Luhan hanya mampu memberikan tatapan memohon pada Sehun. Sehun yang menyadarinya pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan _tidak langsung_ suaminya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pamit pada Yoora _noona_ dan Chanyeol. Kita pulang bersama – sama." Kyungsoo berbicara dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur dimana Yoora tengah berkutat disana.

"Aku antar pulang, Kyung!" Kai berteriak kecil dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport putih baru saja memasuki sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur eropa dengan dua pilar megah di kedua sisi pintu utama. Dua orang _maid_ membukakan pintu utama dan salah satunya membukakan pintu mobil sebelah kanan, dimana Luhan tengah duduk manis di sana. Luhan tersenyum dan _maid_ itu membungkuk mempersilahkan sang majikan untuk keluar. Luhan pun mengikuti _maid_ itu memasuki rumah besarnya, meninggalkan Sehun dengan beberapa belanjaan dalam bagasinya. Dengan dibantu satu _maid_ yang membukakan pintu tadi, Sehun membawa seluruh belanjaan tadi ke dapur.

"Jadi Taeyeon _noona_ dan Tiffany _noona_ ditugaskan disini?" Sehun bertanya setelah mereka memasuki dapur.

"Iya tuan muda." jawab Taeyeon sopan dengan senyuman cantik di wajahnya. Sehun mengangguk – angguk paham.

"_Noona_, tolong buatkan kami makan malam. Tadi kami tidak sempat mampir ke restaurant." Taeyeon mengangguk dan mulai melaksanakan permintaan Sehun. Setelah mencuci tangannya, Sehun pun berjalan keluar dapur dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

_Cklek._

"Lu?"

Sehun tersenyum mendapati tubuh Luhan yang sudah dibungkus selimut hingga lehernya. Tampaknya sang suami sudah sangat lelah. Ia mengusap rambut Luhan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Luhan yang memang belum tidur, membuka sedikit selimutnya dan berbalik menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku tak tahu kalau adikku punya masalah rumit seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol sering mem_bully_ nya. Aku bukan _hyung_ yang baik untuknya. Aku bahkan tak bisa melindunginya dari tangan – tangan jahil itu." Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan sayang.

"Jika kau bukan _hyung_ yang baik, pasti kau masuk daftar orang yang dihindari Baekhyun. Tapi—jika melihat dari cara Baekhyun menatapmu dan memperlakukanmu secara lembut, sepertinya kau justru berada di nomor teratas dari daftar orang terbaik dalam hidup Baekhyun." Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga bawah dagunya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ayolah Lu, kau itu _hyung_nya. Dan dia menyayangimu. Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah membenci orang lain kan? Buktinya saja dia bersungguh – sungguh meminta maaf pada Chanyeol." Tangan kanannya mengelus surai Luhan dan sedikit menyingkirkannya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahinya.

"Sehun-_ah_."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." Alis Sehun terangkat satu. "Karena kau selalu menenangkanku. Aku—menyukainya." Jantung Luhan berdegup saat kalimat terakhir keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menundukkan kepala saat merasakan tatapan Sehun yang terarah padanya. Tawa kecil dari bibir tipis Sehun langsung mendominasi suasana hening beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Itu terdengar seperti kata 'I Love You' di telingaku." Dan pukulan kecil dilayangkan Luhan di lengan Sehun. Dengan wajah yang memerah Luhan terus mengumpat suaminya yang selalu saja menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehun!"

"Aku kan menggoda _istri_ku. Apa masalahmu, Oh Luhan?" nada suara Sehun dibuat seolah tengah marah. Bukannya sebal wajah Luhan justru makin memerah.

"Suami, Sehun-_ah_. Aku ini laki – laki tulen!" Koreksi Luhan penuh dengan penekanan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan bibirnya mengerucut beberapa centi ke depan. Lagi – lagi tawa renyah Sehun menyapa inderanya. Beruntung juga Luhan, karena menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa menikmati tawa Sehun.

"Baiklah, suamiku yang cantik."

"_Oh—shit_!_ You're jerk_! _Hate you_!"

"_Thank you. Love you too_."

_Cuph._

Satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya berhasil membuat wajah Luhan kembali memerah hingga ujung kupingnya. Ia berpaling dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan hanya bisa mendekatkan tangannya dan menyibak selimut itu perlahan. Luhan mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat wajah Sehun yang bergerak semakin dekat. Saat nafas mereka mulai beradu, Luhan menuruti instingnya untuk mulai menutup matanya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Lagi – lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bibir Sehun kembali menyentuh miliknya. Sensasi hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun mendekapnya lebih erat dan kedua tangan Luhan secara otomatis melingkari leher Sehun. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya dan kedua bibir itu mulai saling memagut. Menimbulkan decakan manis yang mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan. Menjadi melodi indah di telingan keduanya. Lidah saling menyapa dan beradu dalam rongga Luhan. Saliva yang entah milik siapa sudah keluar melalui sudut bibir Luhan dan mengalir menuju lehernya. Intensitas ciuman itu semakin _french_ dan udara panas mulai mengepul di sekitar mereka. Tangan Sehun bergerak lincah di punggung Luhan, membuat pola berputar tak beraturan dan membuat Luhan merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat dalam satu waktu. Perasaan membuncah yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Aneh. Kenapa dia diam saja saat Sehun menyentuhnya? Apa—dia benar – benar telah memiliki perasaan pada pemuda ini?

Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Luhan. Mengisap kuat satu titik disana membuat Luhan menggelinjang tidak nyaman. Memang ini seharusnya menjadi malam pertama mereka, tapi Sehun tak ingin memaksa Luhan. Dia ingin Luhan sendiri yang memintanya. Tapi ketika mulai menyentuh Luhan, rasanya dia tak ingin berhenti menjelajahi makhluk adam yang paling manis ini, kenapa?

"Euunghh~" Ciuman di leher Luhan terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Tanda paten Sehun pada tubuh Luhan. Nafas Luhan terengah. Disatu sisi Sehun ingin melanjutkannya, namun disisi lain, dia tak mau Luhan melakukannya hanya atas dasar nafsu. Dia ingin mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Dan sekarang, Sehun belum merasakan itu pada Luhan. Luhan belum sepenuhnya mencintainya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Luhan menatap bingung kearah Sehun. Lingkaran tangan di leher Sehun terlepas dan mulut Luhan berdecak sebal. Kesal karena Sehun membangkitkan_nya_ tapi tak ada niatan untuk meneruskan. Bibir Sehun mengulum senyum dan tangannya mengusap surai Luhan.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya setelah kau siap." Kedua mata rusa Luhan menatapnya lucu. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar – benar mencintaiku. Kita melakukan itu bukan untuk suatu keharusan Lu. Aku ingin melakukannya ketika hatimu benar – benar menjadi milikku. Aku takkan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar – benar membalas perasaanku." Luhan tertegun. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan berucap hal dewasa melebihi dirinya. Kadang dia bingung, siapa yang lebih muda disini?

"Kau benar—" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku memang belum mencintaimu." Mata rusanya terkatup rapat, seolah enggan melihat wajah kecewa yang sering Sehun tunjukkan padanya. Dada Luhan mulai terasa ditekan oleh sesuatu. Otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron. Dia berpikir kalau dia belum mencintai Sehun, tapi kenapa hatinya seolah menyuarakan sebaliknya?

"Aku mengerti. Maka dari itu aku akan menunggumu." Usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya membuat Luhan mendongak. Ia balas tersenyum. "Nah, Taeyeon _noona_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sebaiknya kita turun atau makanannya keburu dingin." Luhan mengangguk imut. Sehun segera menarik tubuh itu berdiri. Luhan mengikutinya dan kini berdiri diatas ranjangnya. Sehun yang baru ingin melangkah hanya menatap heran karena Luhan tak kunjung turun dari peraduannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Kedua tangan Luhan tiba – tiba terulur ke depannya.

"Gendong." rengeknya kemudian. Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya menuruti permintaan sang _istri _–yang bisa dikatakan _langka_ ini.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

"Ini masalah serius, Kyungsoo. Aku rasa Chanyeol benar – benar membenci Baekhyun." Kai berjalan mondar – mandir di depan Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil itu berdecak kesal.

"Kau membuatku pusing, Kai."

"Kalau hanya sekedar benci saja tak apa. Tapi Chanyeol itu gila. Dia menyiksa Baekhyun sebagai ajang balas dendamnya. Oh—kekasihmu sungguh sialan, Kyung. Dia benar – benar membunuh Baekhyun." Bukannya menanggapi keluhan Kyungsoo, Kai justru beragumen sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _Yeah_, Kai boleh saja khawatir, tapi kekhawatirannya itu sangat berlebihan. Mana mungkin Chanyeol akan membunuh Baekhyun. "Ini bukan hanya membunuhnya secara perlahan, Kyung. Tapi juga menyiksa Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke sekolah dan tadi pagi dia meletakkan anak ayam mati di loker Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menjerit histeris setelahnya. Ck, keterlauan! _Shit_!" Kepalan tangan Kai mendarat secara kasar di permukaan batang pohon oak di taman sekolahnya.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Kita hanya perlu mencari cara agar Chanyeol mau menerima kenyataan itu dan melepaskan Baekhyun. Hhh—hanya Yejin yang bisa membantu kita disaat seperti ini." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yejin? Kau gila! Kita akan membangkitkannya dari kubur atau memanggil rohnya, begitu?" Kyungsoo mendesis lalu menjitak puncak kepalanya Kai dan terdengar kata '_aduh_' cukup keras dari bibir _sexy_ nya. "Kenapa memukulku, eoh?"

"Itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan atau pengandaian, Kai. Kau pikir aku mau berhubungan dengan hantu apa?" Kai tidak menyahut. Dia sibuk meruntuki sifat jahil Chanyeol yang kelewatan itu. Oh—kenapa guru – guru seolah tak mau tahu dengan kelakuan salah satu muridnya itu? Apa karena Chanyeol disini sebagai anak sang donatur utama sekolah? Kalau memang begitu, sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolah lainnya dalam negeri. Selalu tunduk dengan orang yang lebih berkuasa dan memiliki banyak uang. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Hhh—aku bingung. Sebaiknya aku mencari tahu hubungan Baekhyun dengan Yejin."

"Kenapa kita harus mencari tahu hubungan tentang mereka?"

"Aku merasa ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat kenapa Yejin mendonorkan jantungnya. Itu pasti akan membantu kita membela Baekhyun dihadapan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Dan—apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar—sadar apa?"

"Wajah Baekhyun dan Yejin itu sangat mirip."

"Eh?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap imut. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk – ketuk dagunya pelan seolah tengah berpikir. "Iya ya—kalau di lihat secara teliti dan mendetail, mereka itu memang mirip. _Yeah_—aku tidak yakin sih, karena aku hanya melihat fotonya. Tapi aku percaya ucapanmu. Hhihi." Kai menjetikkan jarinya senang. Kyungsoo itu cukup pintar untuk dijadikan partner.

"Nah—untuk sekarang ini, kita hanya perlu menjaga rahasia ini dari Baekhyun. Sampai kita menemukan hal ganjil lain, tak ada yang boleh mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun—"

"Tidak mengatakan apa padaku?"

_Deg._

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama – sama mematung mendengar penuturan lembut dan mengintimidasi dari arah belakang mereka. Suara itu, suara Baekhyun. Kai tak berbalik dan masih memunggungi Baekhyun. Jantung keduanya, Kai maupun Kyungsoo, berdebar saat tatapan tajam Baekhyun menembus dinding kebohongan mereka.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tambahnya kemudian. Tubuh keduanya menegang seketika. Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat membuat Kai langsung berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun takut – takut. "Kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Yejin kan?" Hah—Kyungsoo ingin bumi menelannya sekarang juga.

"I—itu. Itu—"

"Katakan Kai! Apa yang aku tidak tahu. Ada apa dengan Yejin dan Chanyeol?" _Deg._ Mata Baekhyun membulat saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil diantara kedua nama itu. "Park—Park Chanyeol." ucapnya tergagap. Tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mencoba mendekat kearah Baekhyun, namun pemuda itu mundur dua langkah. Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan airmata mulai menumpuk di dalam kelopaknya. "Kenapa kalian merahasiakan hal penting seperti ini, hah?!" Baekhyun membentak dan tetes demi tetes _liquid_nya mulai berlomba keluar.

"Kami tidak bermaksud—"

"Kalian jahat!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kalian sudah tahu tapi kenapa kalian merahasiakannya dariku?! Jadi—jadi selama ini Chanyeol membenciku karena itu? Hiks." Baekhyun berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ya Tuhan—hiks. Aku benar – benar jahat pada Chanyeol. Dia pantas membenciku. Hiks."

"Tidak Baek—ini bukan salahmu—"

"Tidak Kyung. Ini salahku. Hiks. Aku memang pantas dibenci. Aku—hiks membuat kesempatan hidup Yejin sirna. Chanyeol pasti menderita selama ini. Dia pasti sangat tertekan selama ini. Dia pasti merindukan Yejin. Aku—aku—hiks aku bersalah." Baekhyun mencengkeram erat kemejanya. Lengan blazernya sudah basah oleh airmatanya. Kyungsoo mendekat dan langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. Mengusap – usap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan. Kai mengacak rambutnya. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disekitar mereka tadi.

"Shhh—sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Kami akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan basah. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mohon—ceritakan semua yang kalian tahu tentang Chanyeol." Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyungsoo dan Kai menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan tak terlewat satu pun. Tentu diiringi dengan isakan penyesalan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa arah di koridor. Langkahnya tergesa karena ingin mencari seseorang. Chanyeol, _yeah_—dia ingin mencari Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf kembali. Ia abaikan semua tatapan bingung siswa di koridor. Pasti karena penampilannya yang buruk ini. Baju dan rambut yang berantakan sementara pipinya penuh dengan lelehan air mata. Sekarang dia mulai mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia pembunuh. Ini alasannya. Alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat membencinya. Dan kini—Baekhyun kembali merasakan sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Perasaan bersalah yang berkumpul dan menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

Dia tak menemukan dimana pun Chanyeol berada. Ia menyerah. Langkahnya mulai membawanya ke toilet. Mungkin guyuran air dingin di wajahnya akan terasa menyejukkan dan mengurangi sedikit bebannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia membuka pintu toilet. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya mulai berdegup tak tenang. Sudah dua kali ia mengalami hal ini dengan orang yang sama namun lawan main yang berbeda. Chanyeol tengah berciuman panas dengan Taemin, _sunbae_nya, di sebuah bilik yang terbuka. Tangan Chanyeol yang mulai nakal menyusup di balik kemeja Taemin membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. '_Jantungku lagi – lagi memberontak. Ini aneh—dan menyakitkan_.' Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ditumpuknya, Baekhyun segera membuka suara –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah jeritan.

"PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Kedua insan yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung melepas pagutannya. Chanyeol berbalik dan berdecak kesal saat melihat Baekhyun memergokinya untuk kedua kalinya. Taemin sendiri tampak membenahi bajunya sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi, sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Key dulu.

"Kau lagi. Kau selalu saja mengangguku, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Maaf." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar lemah, tidak seperti pertama kali ia memergokinya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-_sshi_." lanjutnya kemudian. Dan lagi – lagi air mata sialan itu sudah menumpuk di matanya. Membuat pandangannya mengabur saat menatap Chanyeol.

"..."

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Kyungsoo lagi, Chanyeol. Sudah cukup kau mengkhianatinya." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan meludah ke samping. Muak dengan sikap sok peduli Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau putuskan saja hubungan kalian? Kau menyakitinya Chanyeol-_sshi_."

"..."

"Chanyeol—"

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusanku, Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun langsung tertunduk. "Kau itu memang penganggu. Kau membuatku semakin membencimu! Kau memang tak pantas hidup!" _Deg_. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Entah mengapa kalimat Chanyeol seolah mengatakan kalau dia memang tak pantas mendapatkan hidupnya, tak pantas mendapatkan jantung Yejin sebagai penumpu hidupnya selama ini. "Aku muak dengan semua permintaan maafmu itu. Aku benci pada orang yang menghancurkan kebahagian orang lain sepertimu." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Baekhyun membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin menciut. "Aku tahu—kau menyukai Sehun kan?" Lelehan airmata Baekhyun semakin banyak.

"Aku tidak—aku—"

"_Yeah_, kau itu memang pembawa sial dan penghancur kebahagian orang lain. Kau menyukai Sehun yang jelas – jelas menyukai Luhan. Dasar tak tahu malu! Lalu, kau akan mengacaukan kehidupan mereka berdua seperti kau mengacaukan hidupku?!"

"Aku tidak—hiks aku bukan orang seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

"Kau menyedihkan, Baekhyun! Dan kau pantas mendapatkan ini!"

_Byurrr._

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai terasa basah. Dinginnya suhu toilet serta keadaannya yang tengah menangis langsung membuat tubuhnya mengigil. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol membawa ember dan menyiramkan air padanya. Dari pekatnya warna air di lantai toilet, sepertinya itu air bekas pel. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya keluar setelah menyenggol bahu Baekhyun kasar. Saat tangannya ingin meraih knop pintu, dorongan dari luar membuktikan kalau pintu sudah dibuka dari sisi lain. Menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo dan Kai yang menganga melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka datar dan melenggang pergi.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL?! BRENGSEK KAU!" Kai ingin mengejarnya dan berniat memberikan pukulan lagi, namun tangan Kyungsoo mencegahnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Kai untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang mengusap – usap hidungnya. Mata keduanya membulat saat hidung Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Baekhyun! Kau mimisan!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget. Dia langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menempelkannya pada hidung Baekhyun. Menyuruhnya mendongak untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya. "Kai—cepat hubungi Luhan _hyung_!" Dengan sigap Kai menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Mengambil ponselnya dan menelephone Luhan. "Kenapa kau bisa mimisan hah?!"

"..."

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau Baekhyun alergi dingin, _hyung_!" Kai menepuk jidatnya dengan keras setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan di seberang telephone. Kai mematikan sambungan beberapa menitnya tadi, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang dipapah Kyungsoo keluar.

"Apa kata Luhan _hyung_?"

"Kita disuruh membawanya ke UKS. Baekhyun alergi dingin. Dia selalu mimisan kalau sampai terkena hawa dingin yang berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita menyuruhnya istirahat sebelum nanti dia mengigil karena demam." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan keyakinan penuh akhirnya Kai menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya –dengan dibantu Kyungsoo tentunya. Baekhyun butuh kehangatan sekarang. Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Kai tersenyum miris.

'_Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, Kai. Perhatianmu pada Baekhyun melebihi perhatian seorang teman. Yeah—setidaknya aku tahu kalau ada orang sebaik kau yang akan menjaga Baekhyun. Lebih baik dari siapapun_.' Dan bisa dipungkiri lagi, kalau Kyungsoo tengah menahan rasa cemburu di hatinya, yang entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyadarinya. Kalau dia memang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Jongin.

_**UKS**_

"Eungh~" Baekhyun mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya perlahan. Disusul dengan pemandangan raut wajah khawatir dari teman – temannya. Apa tadi dia pingsan? Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dibantu oleh Luhan. "_Hyung_—" panggilnya lemah. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku pingsan ya?"

"Heum." Luhan mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Kau harus rileks mulai sekarang. Banyak istirahat dan—YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Luhan berteriak saat Baekhyun melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar. Mengabaikan teriakan Luhan dan KaiSoo darisana. Berlari kencang agar mereka tak dapat menangkapnya. Oh—pasti Baekhyun akan mencari Chanyeol lagi. Beruntung, karena jam pelajaran baru telah dimulai sedari tadi, akan memudahkan pencarian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti membolos sekarang. Ia yakin.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata tengah mencengkeram kerah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Mereka, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun sedangkan pemuda mungil itu hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan rasa perih di wajahnya yang lebam, ulah Park Chanyeol pastinya, dan entah sudah keberapa kali wajahnya seperti ini. Ia harus siap – siap mendapat omelan lagi dari orang tuanya nanti.

"Sebaiknya kau enyah dari hidupku Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku disekitarmu? Apa alasanmu?" Baekhyun berujar tenang, menahan perasaan bersalah yang semakin memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak.

"Kurasa aku terlalu baik padamu Byun Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu dari dulu. Dasar tidak berguna!" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

"Itu yang kuinginkan Chanyeol-_sshi_. Sepertinya aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau membantuku untuk membunuh diriku yang tak berguna ini." Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya secara kasar membuat Baekhyun terhempas kearah pohon oak di belakangnya. Mereka memang tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah, dan jam pelajaran yang masih berlangsung menguntungkan Park Chanyeol untuk menyiksa Baekhyun tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Benar—kau memang sangat tidak berguna!"

"Aku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu membenciku heum?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Senyuman Baekhyun benar – benar memuakkan dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. "Kim Yejin, heum?" Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau semua yang kau lakukan padaku adalah ajang balas dendammu karena Yejin memberikan jantungnya padaku. Kau menganggapku telah membunuh Yejinmu, begitukah?" Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat. Hatinya juga berdenyut sakit saat seringaian Baekhyun melebar. Seringaian yang tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"..."

"Tapi kau salah besar Chanyeol-_sshi._ Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia meminta hal itu sehingga membuatnya harus kehilangan nyawa." Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Untuk itu—aku meminta maaf padamu, Park Chanyeol. Karena aku, kau kehilangan Yejin." Tatapan sendu Baekhyun beradu dengan mata elang Chanyeol. "Sebegitu cintanyakah kau pada Kim Yejin sampai kau melakukan ini semua? Apa sebegitu bencinya kau padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Wajah Baekhyun memerah, menahan semua _liquid_ bening di pelupuk matanya.

Nafas Chanyeol mulai memburu, dadanya naik turun menahan gejolak amarah dalam dirinya. Ada rasa kesal dan—iba? Sedih? Entah kenapa hatinya ikut sedih dan dadanya terasa sesak dihimpit oleh benda tak kasat mata. Ia juga tak mengerti ada apa dengan hatinya. Apa dia akan puas setelah membuat Baekhyun menderita? Tapi—kenapa mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur di bibir Baekhyun membuat dadanya makin sesak? Apa mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya? Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, ia tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu...bingung.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabku?" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya.

"DIAM!" Pemuda yang lebih kecil menunduk. "Jangan membicarakan hal itu denganku! Kau tak pantas menyebutkan nama Yejin di depanku!" Akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam. Tak dipungkiri kalau ia tengah ketakutan sekarang. Jadi, ia memilih untuk tidak membicarakan Yejin.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu, Chanyeol-_sshi_. Bisakah kau berhenti mempermainkan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol tak bergeming. "Aku tahu kau tak pernah benar – benar mencintainya."

"Ya." Chanyeol menggumam. "Aku memang tak pernah mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya jauh darimu dan membuatmu makin menderita. Aku membencimu Byun Baekhyun. Sangat membencimu. Kau hanyalah orang menyedihkan. Itulah yang membuatku semakin membencimu. Aku benci orang lemah sepertimu ada dihadapanku. Aku benci semua yang ada padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku paling benci karena kau hidup dengan jantung kekasihku." Chanyeol bertutur lirih namun penuh penekanan. Matanya lebih memilih menatap tanah di bawahnya, enggan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin menyedihkan.

"_Yeah_, jika ada dua orang yang saling benci hidup di tempat yang sama, maka akan merugikan orang lain. Maka dari itu, salah satu dari kita harus ada yang pergi bukan?" Chanyeol tertawa hambar dan menyeringai sinis.

"Pergi. Pergilah Byun Baekhyun."

"Tentu. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Seperti katamu, aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk hidup di dunia yang sama denganmu." Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang setia mematung disana. '_Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?_' Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya yang entah mengapa semakin lama semakin sesak. Rasanya sangat aneh. Melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menghilang, seolah membuat oksigen di paru – parunya juga ikut lenyap. Entah apa yang dirasakannya ini. Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Park Chanyeol-_sshi_?" Chanyeol menoleh dan sedikit tersentak mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum padanya. "Aku melihatnya. Aku mendengar semuanya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap sedih kearah Chanyeol. "Kecewa memang, tapi aku tak mau terjatuh semakin dalam olehmu. Maka dari itu, hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini." Chanyeol membuang nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hhh—terserah kau saja." Chanyeol hendak pergi, tapi suara lembut Kyungsoo berhasil menginterupsinya.

"Jika kau mau ikut aku di hari Sabtu sepulang sekolah, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu Chanyeol-_sshi_. Anggap saja itu hutangmu padaku karena telah mempermainkanku." Chanyeol berbalik dan menyerngit heran. "_Anyway_, ini berhubungan dengan Yejin dan Baekhyun." Tanpa berpikir lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk dan meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali mengusap wajahnya dan mengerang frustasi. Kenapa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Yejin? Kenapa dia selalu terbayang wajah Baekhyun yang basah karena airmata itu? Kenapa dia harus lemah hanya karena kemiripan mereka? Seharusnya dia senang jika Baekhyun berniat pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya frustasi? Perasaannya. Kenapa perasaannya bisa selemah ini? Kenapa dia harus punya perasaan kalau hanya berfungsi untuk mengasihani orang lain? Kasihan? Apa benar hanya rasa kasihan?

"Aaargh!"

"Berhenti mengacak rambutmu seperti itu, Chanyeol!" Yoora mengomel kesal karena melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan sedari tadi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun sialan!" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru berteriak makin menggila. Untung saja mereka di rumah berdua dengan beberapa _maid_. Kalau ada ayah dan ibunya, pasti Chanyeol sudah ditendang dari rumah karena bersikap layaknya orang gila seperti itu. Yoora yang mendengar nama _itu_ disebutnya tentu saja kaget. Gelas jus di tangannya ia taruh kembali. Ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau menyiksa anak laki – laki itu?" Chanyeol menatap datar kakaknya sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Kau akan menyesal Chanyeol!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" ketus Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu, Chanyeol. Yejin takkan menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat jengkel. Kenapa semenjak Yoora bertemu Baekhyun, gadis yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu seperti terus membelanya. Apa semua orang memang selalu membelanya? Bahkan Kyungsoo yang dia kira sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya justru memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan kembali bersama Baekhyun. Sehun juga selalu menasehatinya layaknya orang tua, dan Chanyeol sangat jengkel akan hal itu. Kai juga. Oh—kepala Chanyeol serasa ingin pecah sekarang.

"Kau memang tak tahu apa – apa, Chanyeol." Mata bulatnya menatap Yoora bingung.

"Ck, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Emosi Chanyeol benar – benar tersulut. Bahkan sedari tadi dia memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan 'kau'. Tanda kalau Chanyeol benar – benar tengah marah.

"Besok kita akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim. Sebaiknya kau mendengar sendiri dari mereka." Yoora beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu dengan perasaan bingung dalam hatinya. Apa yang perlu mereka bicarakan? Memangnya apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Yejin? Apa yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini? Dan suara bantingan vas bunga pun akhirnya memecah kesunyian malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Sudah bisa menebak – nebak kan? Aku sudah bilang, ini ceritanya pasaran banget, jadi pasti mudah ditebak. Kkeke. Apakah HunHan moment nya kurang? Aku ga bisa banyak - banyak kasih moment buat couple lain soalnya cerita ini fokus ke Baekhyun –dengan segala penderitaannya. Hhhoho #tawa nista. Untuk Key sama Taemin, itu ga serius loh ya. Ini hanya cerita, ga bermaksud jelek – jelekin mereka. Nah, apa kurang nge_feel_? Maaf ya, aku ga jago bikin _angst_. Masih payah plus amatiran banget. Semoga ini masih bisa di nikmati.

**So, mind to review?**

.


	8. Chapter 7

**CONFESSION (****고****백****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**AnjarW**** ][ ****jungsssi**** ][ ****xiaolu odult**** ][ ****ajib4ff**** ][ ****deerlohan**** ][ ****YeWon3407**** ][ ****Jung Eunhee**** ][ ****im kirin**** ][ ****ritaanjani4**** ][ ****Novey**** ][ ****shantyy9411**** ][ ****babybyunsoo**** ][ ****SyJessi22**** ][ ****pintukamarchanbaek**** ][ ****indaah'cqupp**** ][ ****hongkihanna**** ][ ****CussonsBaekBy**** ][ ****Littlebacon**** ][ ****Happybacon**** ][ ****aliviarahma'yanti**** ][ ****samkou**** ][ ****BLUEFIRE0805**** ][ ****ByunnieKkamjong**** ][ ****HyunRa**** ][ ****Keun Yoon**** ][ ****byunpopof**** ][ ****FSRifiqa**** ][ ****rikaacoo**** ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ ****Oh Zi Fan**** ][ ****HarunaBabyChanBaek**** ][ EahYunhie ][ Mima ][ ****ichakyungsoo****][ ****lanarava6223**** ][ aaaaaaaaaaa ][ baekyeolovah ][ mumu ][ Nadin ][ chans ][ ****Riyoung6398**** ][ Guest ][ Guest 2 ][ Guest 3 ][ ryanryu **(Chap 1-6)** ][ ****GreifannyGS**

Adakah yang ketinggalan? Makasih udah sempetin review lagi. Aku gak balas terus, maaf ya. Sekarang kalau suka balas review di dalam FF bakalan kena pelanggaran, jadi aku cuma bisa cuap – cuap segini aja. Kalo punya banyak waktu bakalan aku bales di inbox. Buat **indaah'cqupp****, **makasih ya... kamu selalu karangin cerita di setiap review kamu. Kkeke. Buat yang minta dipanjangin, ini ceritanya udah makin panjang loh. Udah hampir 5000 words. Dan maaf lagi, aku sedikit kurang semangat akhir – akhir ini, jadi mungkin FF juga ikut ngadat trus cerita semakin berantakan. Hhhhh_.__** /sighs deeply/**_

Di check langsung deh.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7 START!**

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun Kyungsoo tak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun di bangkunya. Pagi ini dia mendiamkan Kyungsoo karena kejadian di taman waktu itu. Ia mendesah kecewa, tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan mengetahui semua rahasia ini secepat itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang adalah meminta maaf. Dia tak mau kalau Baekhyun membencinya. Sudah banyak masalah terjadi diantara mereka dan Kyungsoo tak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Tangannya mengobrak – abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan smartphone berwarna putih itu, ia segera mendial nomor yang tercantum dengan nama 'Kai'.

"_Yeob_—"

"Kai, kita cari Baekhyun. Aku rasa dia masih marah pada kita." potong Kyungsoo.

"_Sekarang? Aduh—tidak bisa! Aku dihukum Kim seonsaengnim, Kyung. Tadi aku lupa tidak mengerjakan PR_." Kyungsoo membuang nafas jengkel. Kai itu selalu saja melakukan hal – hal memalukan seperti itu. Tidak mengerjakan PR, tidur di kelas, membolos, pura – pura sakit lalu tidur di UKS, dan lainnya. Alasan konyol yang terlalu populer di kalangan anak sekolahan. Mana ada guru yang akan percaya dengan alasan yang selalu sama setiap harinya seperti itu? Kalau Kai menjadi kekasihnya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Eh? Kekasih? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo!

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Ck—dasar bodoh!"

"_Hei,_ _jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini pintar, hanya bosan sekolah saja_." Mata Kyungsoo berputar malas. Tingkat kepedean Kai sepertinya mulai naik rating. Dari tampan di tambah kata pintar untuk sekarang, dan itu bukan Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya ok? Dia mengakuinya sendiri. Mengargumenkan kalau dirinya itu pintar, tampan dan seksi. Euh.

"_Whatever_! Aku akan mencari Baekhyun. _Bye_."

"_Ok,_ _bye_."

_Pip._

Kyungsoo berlari – lari kecil saat menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di pohon oak kesayangannya di taman sekolah. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Jemari lentiknya membalik halaman dari buku yang dipegangnya. Kelihatannya dia tengah menikmati novel yang dibacanya. Dengan langkah perlahan Kyungsoo menghampiri sosok sahabatnya itu dan duduk tepat di sampingnya, memeluk kakinya sendiri sementara matanya melirik isi bacaan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol." ujarnya tiba – tiba. Baekhyun langsung teralih dari bukunya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan bacaan novelnya. Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena terlalu gugup. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar sekarang. Kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya adalah semua kesalahan sendiri. Ia teringat bagaimana Baekhyun yang menderita selama ini karena dia tak mempercayainya, dan karena rahasia kemarin, dia semakin meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak pernah memperhatikan Baekhyun selama ini. Sahabat macam apa dia ini? Apa rasanya sesakit ini ketika ia dulu mengacuhkan Baekhyun? Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon oak itu dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bahkan tak terusik oleh kehadirannya. Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Baek—hyun." Baekhyun tak bergeming. "_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ah_." lirih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berhenti membaca, namun tak menoleh sedikit pun kearah Kyungsoo. "Semua ini salahku karena tak mempercayaimu. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh bualan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-_ah_. dan—" Kyungsoo menunduk. "Maaf telah merahasiakan tentang masalah Yejin dan Chanyeol." Kali ini, helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku mengerti." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Tidak papa. Aku memaafkanmu, kalian, kau dan Kai." Sontak Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Begitu mudahnya Baekhyun memaafkan atas semua kesalahannya –sejak awal. Mungkin apa yang pernah dikatakan Kai memang benar, Baekhyun memang malaikat kecil mereka.

"Maaf Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih, teman."

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu, Baekhyun benar – benar menghindari Chanyeol. Namun bukan ingin menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya toh Baekhyun tetap mengirim surat ke loker Chanyeol yang berisikan kata – kata maaf, hanya menghindar untuk tidak bertatapan muka dengan Chanyeol. Dan setiap hari pula Chanyeol menyobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia benci kata – kata maaf Baekhyun. Tapi dia tak tahu kenapa, melihat Baekhyun yang terus menghindarinya membuat dia merasa aneh. Walaupun mereka sekelas, namun tak sekalipun Baekhyun meliriknya. Bahkan ketika dia –Baekhyun, sebagai ketua kelas tengah membagikan buku tugas para siswa, dia hanya akan meletakkan buku Chanyeol diatas mejanya tanpa melirik pemiliknya. Dan anehnya, Chanyeol merasa tak suka dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia merasa, Baekhyun tak benar – benar merasa bersalah padanya.

Ini hari Sabtu, dimana dia telah membuat perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin pemuda itu mengajaknya berkencan untuk terakhir kalinya. Hhh—entahlah. Sekarang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengekor di belakang, mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo membawanya. Sesekali ia menatap punggung Kyungsoo atau melirik daerah sekitar yang tidak terlalu asing dimatanya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka suara sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, membuatnya bingung karena langkah kaki mereka membawa keduanya menuju—pemakaman?

"Kita akan menemui Yejin." ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hh?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat Kyungsoo mengatakan nama itu. Ternyata pemuda ini tahu tentang Yejin? Dia benar – benar mendengar percakapannya dengan Baekhyun? Atau memang Kyungsoo telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. "Ck, aku tidak tahu apa maumu. Tapi ayo selesaikan ini dan pulang. Aku lelah." Nada suara Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang bertanya – tanya akan rencana Kyungsoo –yang bahkan ia tak bisa menebaknya sama sekali.

"Sstt—sebaiknya kau diam dan ikuti aku, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik pohon –tempat dimana ia bersembunyi dulu.

"Hai, apa – apaan ini?!" tanya Chanyeol sedikit emosi karena sikap Kyungsoo yang tak mengenakkan. Dia tadi mengajak ke makam Yejin, sekarang justru bersembunyi. Sebenarnya apa mau pemuda bermata bulat ini? Chanyeol mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menebak – nebak maksud dan tujuan Kyungsoo mengajaknya kesini.

"Diamlah atau kita akan ketahuan. Tunggu lima menit lagi dan kau akan tahu." Dengusan Chanyeol menandakan kalau ia tengah jengkel. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hanya membuatnya makin penasaran tanpa ada penjelasan sedikit pun. Setelah lima menit lebih menunggu, apa yang dilihatnya benar – benar membuatnya tercengang. Ia melihat Baekhyun berlari – lari kecil dengan membawa bunga, sementara Kai dibelakangnya tengah berjalan santai dengan menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat Baekhyun berhenti di makam kekasihnya, Kim Yejin.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Lihat saja." Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merasakan hal aneh pada hatinya. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Kai yang memandang kearah foto Yejin dan tangan Baekhyun mengusap foto itu. Dua tangkai bunga tulip putih yang dibawanya, ia letakkan di samping foto itu.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukkan ini padaku?" Kyungsoo memutar badannya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidakkah hatimu tersentuh oleh perlakuan Baekhyun selama ini? Setiap akhir pekan ia pasti memintaku atau Kai menemaninya ke makam Yejin untuk berkunjung. Dia berharap, dengan begitu dia akan dipertemukan denganmu dan meminta maaf padamu." Kyungsoo menerawang dari balik pohon, melihat Kai dan Baekhyun tengah bercakap dengan foto Yejin. Seolah mereka berbicara langsung pada Yejin.

"Hhh—ini hanya rencana kalian kan?" Chanyeol tertawa remeh. Dia mungkin tersentuh kalau ini bukan rekayasa mereka. Tapi menurutnya, ini hanyalah bualan yang direncanakan mereka agar Chanyeol memaafkan Baekhyun. Tak mudah baginya mempercayai semua ini. Semua terasa sangat ganjil di matanya. Seolah banyak kata 'tidak mungkin' dan 'bohong' dari dalam otaknya.

"Apa kami terlihat sedang berakting di matamu? Tidakkah kau melihat ketulusannya? Dia selalu menangis karena merasa bersalah padamu!" Emosi Kyungsoo sedikit tersulut. Mungkin permintaan maaf ini begitu konyol di mata orang lain, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan masalah dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti akan meminta maaf sekecil apapun kesalahannya. Dan seenak jidat saja Chanyeol menumpahkan semua pada Baekhyun. Bertindak seolah Baekhyun lah yang paling bersalah disini. "Bahkan Baekhyun sempat marah padaku dan Kai karena tidak memberitahukan tentang hubungan Yejin denganmu!"

"Jadi kau tahu bahkan sebelum Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo meremas dadanya menahan rasa kesalnya yang menumpuk.

"_Yeah_—Kai yang tahu lebih dulu. Tidak sengaja tahu, tepatnya." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. _Yeah_—dia sadar, apa yang dilakukan mereka terasa nyata dan bukan akting. Tak mau semakin merasakan hal aneh itu, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku pulang." ujarnya kemudian. Chanyeol beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya barang sebentar. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pening. _Yeah_, terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ini itu dan semua hal menyangkut satu nama, Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu benar – benar telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Chanyeol mendongak menatap langit sore yang mulai gelap. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, menahan sesak yang tiba – tiba saja meremas dadanya dengan sangat kuat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Jam di dinding sebuah bar menunjukkan bahwa ini pukul 1 dini hari. Di sebuah meja bar, terlihat seorang pemuda menenggak segelas minuman beralkohol. Dari raut wajahnya yang memerah dan pergerakan gelasnya yang melambat, ia pasti sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman itu. Dia, Park Chanyeol. Setelah pulang dari rumah keluarga Kim bersama kakaknya semalam, dia memutuskan kesini. Menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan beberapa botol alkohol yang menemaninya. Semua terasa berat baginya. Dan satu nama itu lagi yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau—_huks_ lakukan padaku, Byun Baekhyun?!" rancaunya dengan cegukan dalam kalimatnya, menandakan kalau ia memang telah mabuk berat. "Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini—hahh!." Chanyeol menatap sekeliling bar dan mendengus kesal saat melihat beberapa pasangan intim tengah bercumbu di setiap sudut ruangan. "HEY KAU! BERIKAN AKU BOTOL LAGI!" teriaknya pada bartender di depannya.

"Heum—tuan, anda sudah menghabiskan 3 botol."

"_SHIT_!" Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah bartender yang melayaninya. "BERIKAN BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA—_huks_. BODOH!" Setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya, bartender itu menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan satu botol lagi. Kepala Chanyeol langsung merebah lemah di meja bar. Kepalanya sudah berkunang dan pandangannya buram. Ia tertawa bodoh. Namun jika dilihat secara seksama, sudut mata kanannya meneteskan _liquid_ bening. Mengalir dan masuk ke dalam mata kirinya, lalu mengalir kembali melalui sudut mata kiri hingga jatuh menjadi genangan di meja bar. _Yeah_—Chanyeol menangis. Bahkan ia tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya menangis. Kenapa perasaannya begitu lemah? Kenapa dia selalu kalah dengan perasaannya? Kenapa dia—sangat merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun?

"_**Kim Yejin, sebenarnya bukan anak kandung kami, Chanyeol. Dia anak angkat kami. Kami mengangkatnya sewaktu dia masih bayi karena kami tak kunjung memiliki keturunan. Tentu kami mengangkatnya dari keluarga yang kami kenal baik karena kami adalah teman bisnis."**_

Chanyeol tertawa miris. _Liquid_ demi _liquid_ mulai mengalir dengan bebas. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan basah. Entah apa yang ditangisinya, ia tak tahu. Menyesalkah? Sangat. Ia sangat sangat menyesal.

"_**Dia—dia anak kandung keluarga Byun. Saudara kembar Byun Baekhyun, Byun Yejin. Yejin tahu tentang itu, karena kami memberitahunya. Setiap akhir pekan, orang tua kandungnya akan bertemu dengan Yejin dan Yejin tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pengangkatan dirinya dalam keluarga Kim. Karena baginya, kami juga keluarga."**_

Saudara kembar? Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Konyol. Hidupnya terasa konyol sekarang. Itukah jawaban dari keanehannya selama ini? Kemiripan Baekhyun dengan Yejin, jadi ini alasannya? '_Hhh—kau menyedihkan Park Chanyeol_.'

"_**Kedua saudaranya tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka masih memiliki Yejin. Kalau tidak salah, Luhan memang masih berumur 2 tahun saat itu. Yejin juga tak mempermasalahkan itu. Berulang kali orang tuanya menawarkannya untuk bertemu Baekhyun dan Luhan, tapi dia menolak. Karena Yejin tahu, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi untuk lebih mengenal saudara – saudaranya. Ia tak mau mereka memiliki kenangan buruk bersamanya."**_

Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Hidupnya bagaikan drama yang telah ditulis dalam lembaran usang. Kusam, kusut, lusuh, dan miris. Kisah yang ia tak tahu seperti apa _ending_nya. Mungkin hanya penyesalan saja yang tertulis dalam kisahnya. Menyedihkan dan betapa buruknya perangainya. Dalam hatinya kini hanya tersisa penyesalan. Penyesalan yang mungkin sangat sulit untuk diakuinya kelak.

"_**Yejin terkadang diam – diam selalu memperhatikan saudaranya. Entah itu Luhan atau Baekhyun. Dan suatu hari saat Yejin harus dirawat di rumah sakit, dia juga terkejut karena saudara kembarnya mengalami gagal jantung. Sampai akhirnya Yejin memberanikan diri bertemu Baekhyun. Dekat dan bersahabat dengannya."**_

Chanyeol menenggak kembali minumannya. Ia meringis ketika merasakan lidahnya sudah mati rasa, terlalu banyak merasakan sensasi dingin dan menusuk dari minuman beralkohol itu. Baekhyun, wajahnya serasa terus berputar dalam ingatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu saat dia menyiksa Baekhyun dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Bagaimana saat pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melihat mata sipit pemuda itu menangis di depannya.

"_**Dan pada hari 'itu', Yejin mengalami masa buruk. Dia pingsan setelah berjalan – jalan bersama Baekhyun. Dokter bilang, kesempatan hidupnya hanyalah tinggal 10% saja. Kami putus asa, kami tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan selain menghubungi keluarga kandungnya yang juga tengah menunggui Baekhyun. Setelah Yejin siuman dan mengetahui semuanya, dia berkata pada kami dan orang tuanya, bila dia ingin jantungnya di donorkan pada Baekhyun. Ini adalah alasan utama Yejin mendonorkan jantungnya, dia ingin selalu hidup bersama Baekhyun. Dia merelakan hidupnya demi saudaranya. Dengan jantung yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, meyakinkannya untuk selalu hidup bersama Baekhyun. Bersama saudaranya."**_

"Aaarggh!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia mencengkeram gelasnya, membuat beberapa tetes air bercipratan keluar. "Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Byun Baekhyun! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" teriaknya frustasi. Mengabaikan seluruh pandangan bingung dan iba dari setiap manusia yang menghabiskan waktunya disini. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan gontai kearah kamar yang telah dipesannya. Menolak setiap rayuan gadis malam yang ditujukan padanya. Ia ingin istirahat sekarang. Ia menutup kasar pintunya sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri atas ranjang. Matanya semakin memburam dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat di sudut kamarnya, bayangan seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan wajah sendu dan sedih.

"Yejin-_ah_. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Dan suara lirih Chanyeol menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Di atap sekolah, terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan kesibukannya masing – masing. Kai yang merebahkan dirinya di lantai atap sembari membaca komiknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih memilih menikmati angin sore dan sekali – kali mencuri pandang kearah pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya itu. Ia mengulum senyum. Entah mengapa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai selalu membuatnya nyaman. Seperti sekarang ini, seharusnya mereka sudah memasuki kelasnya dan mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir namun keduanya justru membolos bersama di atap.

"Kai." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hn?" Kai hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Walau pun dia keren dan _yeah_—orangnya _friendly_, tapi Kai itu sangat menyebalkan, Kyungsoo harus akui itu.

"Kai." panggilnya lagi, berharap Kai akan segera menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena Kai sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Walau pun membalas panggilannya, tapi dia tak mau menatap Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda bermata doe itu makin jengkel. Akhirnya dengan sekali tarikan, ia berhasil merebut komik Kai dan membuat perhatian pemuda berkulit tan itu teralih. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah kesal Kai. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo?!" tanya Kai penuh penekanan dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Kalau bicara itu tatap lawanmu." protesnya kemudian. Kai menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menatap Kyungsoo di depannya dengan pandangan yang dingin dan menusuk. Kyungsoo yang dipandang intens seperti itu tak bisa memungkiri kalau jantungnya berdegup tak tenang dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Baru pertama ini Kai memandangnya dengan raut wajah serius seperti itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan heum?" Kai bertanya lembut, menambah tempo detakan jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat.

"Eh, itu...anu—err.." Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya saat kalimatnya tersendat – sendat. Oh, ekspresi dan suara lembut Kai benar – benar membuatnya gugup. Ingat! Hanya suara. Tetapi jantungnya sudah kalang kabut seperti itu. "Itu, bagaimana menurutmu, Baek dan Chanyeol?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Kai terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, tengah berpikir. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau benar – benar mengajaknya ke makan Yejin kemarin?"

"_Yeah_, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak punya cara lain untuk mendamaikan mereka. Aku harap setelah ini Chanyeol menyesal dan mau mengerti." Kai mengangguk – angguk paham. Dia maupun Baekhyun memang tak mengetahui perihal Kyungsoo yang mengajak Chanyeol ke makam Yejin untuk menjadi _stalker_ mereka. Kyungsoo hanya memberitahunya semalam lewat telephone. Tapi Kai ragu, akankah cara Kyungsoo berhasil? Melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya Chanyeol, ia tak yakin.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak berpikir kalau mungkin saja itu akting?" Kyungsoo memejamkan sebelah matanya dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Jujur, sama dengan Kai, ia juga tak yakin. Kemarin Chanyeol tampak acuh dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seolah melihat Baekhyun ke makam Yejin itu adalah hal yang biasa. Seperti saat ia menceritakan tentang Baekhyun yang ke makam setiap akhir pekan serta memberi bunga kesukaan Yejin itu, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda raksasa itu tampak biasa saja. '_Chanyeol, ku mohon percayalah padaku_.' doanya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah meyakinkannya, Kai. Memangnya kita kemarin terlihat berpura – pura? Aku tak memberitahumu masalah ini kan?" Kai terkekeh kecil dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Memainkan jari Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi favoritnya.

"_Yeah_, semoga saja setelah ini Chanyeol sadar dan semua baik – baik saja." Kai mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyungsoo, mengangkat kedua tangan yang bertautan itu tinggi – tinggi dan menikmati sorotan panas matahari yang menerpa kulit keduanya. "Jarimu lucu. Kecil – kecil begini. Hhaha. Hampir sama dengan milik Baekhyun." Wajah Kyungsoo perlahan memerah. _Gosh_, semoga saja Kai tak menyadarinya. "Tapi—masih lentik jari Baekhyun. Hhaha." Sontak Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kembali dan bibir _kissable_nya mengerucut ke depan beberapa centi.

"Kai, aku boleh bertanya?" Kai memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya. Kyungsoo tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya meneruskan argumennya. "Sebenarnya, err... bagaimana perasaanmu pada Baekhyun? Apa—apa kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kalimat itu terasa sangat mengintimidasi dan membuatnya gugup menantikan jawaban dari Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya memandangnya bingung dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eung—kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Kau—kau pasti sangat menyukai Baekhyun kan?" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Takut kalau – kalau jawaban Kai akan membuatnya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok setelahnya. Oh ayolah—Chanyeol baru saja menyakitinya, dia hanya mau _move on _dan memperbaiki hatinya kembali. Bisakah Kai memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan?

"Yeah—" Kai berujar dengan suara yang berat dan Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. "Aku menyukainya. Sangat."

_Deg._

Beginikah jawaban Kai? Apa dia harus menerima ini dengan lapang dada? Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dadanya tertindih benda tak kasat mata itu lagi. Oh sial, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Bisakah dia tak sesensitif ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai Kai tahu tentang perasaannya? Bukankah akan semakin memalukan?

"Dia begitu baik. Baekhyun itu perhatian, penuh kasih sayang, penyabar, dan _friendly_. Dia juga tak jelek – jelek amat, cantik malahan. Hahha. Lucu. Padahal dia lelaki, tapi wajahnya begitu cantik."

'_Hentikan Kai! Kau menyakitiku!' _

"Aku ingat, saat kecil. Dia itu—pernah aku cium karena membuatku iri dengan mainan barunya. Dia tak mau meminjamkannya padaku, jadi aku menghadiahi dia ciuman supaya dia mau meminjamkannya. Dan itu berhasil. _Yeah_, walau hanya kecupan di pipi, sih." Kai menerawang kearah langit. Tak menyadari tatapan memburam disampingnya.

'_Kau jahat, Kai.'_

"Aku rasanya ingin kembali ke masa kecil kami. Dimana aku selalu bisa melihat senyumnya. Sayang, senyum itu sudah sangat jarang ditampilkan sekarang."

'_Sebegitu sayangnyakah kau padanya?'_

"Hhh—_yeah_, aku menyayanginya, sahabat kecilku." Kyungsoo tiba – tiba berdiri, membuat Kai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh kaku Kyungsoo yang sudah membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo tampak mengepal kuat, menahan perasaannya yang kalut.

"A—ah, aku harus pergi, Kai. Rasanya ingin ke toilet. _Bye_." Kyungsoo langsung berlari tanpa mau mendengarkan teriakan Kai padanya. Saat punggung itu sudah hilang di balik pintu atap, Kai kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh di dalam sana. Sebuah senyuman –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Bodoh." Itulah kalimat terakhir Kai sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijitan angin sore pada kulit tannya.

.

.

**Official © 'Confession'**

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mereka memang sekelas, tapi Baekhyun benar – benar telah menepati janjinya dengan cara menghindarinya. Bukankah Baekhyun pernah bilang kalau dia akan menjauh dari hidup Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol putus dengan Kyungsoo? Tapi bukannya senang, Chanyeol justru merasa kurang. Apa karena tak ada manusia penganggu yang selalu disiksanya itu? Atau dia merasa kehilangan boneka sebagai bahan pelampiasannya itu? Ataukah karena ia sudah merasa menyesal telah memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu? Semua rasanya makin rumit.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?" Sehun menenggak _cola_nya sementara matanya menatap heran kearah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Tidak biasanya seorang Chanyeol akan murung seperti ini. "Hey!" Sehun mengguncang lengannya karena tak mendapat respon apapun. Chanyeol mendecih pelan dan menenggak _cola_ miliknya sendiri. "Kau itu kenapa hah?" tanya Sehun yang semakin sebal dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa – apa."

"Itu tandanya kau memang kenapa – napa, Yeol." Chanyeol menunduk, kembali mengaduk – aduk _spaghetti_nya tanpa nafsu. "Kau ada masalah di rumah?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?" Tak ada suara apapun selain hiruk pikuk cafe yang dikunjungi mereka ini. Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Ceritakan padaku, Park Chanyeol. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Aku tak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Aku harus menjemput istriku di rumahnya." Lagi – lagi Chanyeol mendecih.

"Cih, mentang – mentang kau mendapatkan rusa kecil itu. Sialan!" Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan, Hun-_ah_." Chanyeol menarik untaian _spaghetti_nya dan memakannya dengan malas.

"Apa—ini tentang Baekhyun?" Kerja tangan Chanyeol berhenti, namun hingga beberapa detik tak ada suara yang membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan pertanyaan Sehun. Chanyeol terdiam, namun pikirannya bekerja. Apa benar yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi adalah Baekhyun? Sehun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol pun sudah dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"..."

"Kau masih membencinya? Hentikan Park Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah." Tak ada jawaban, hanya detingan sumpit yang dibanting saja yang terdengar. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Selera makannya benar – benar menghilang. "Aku lihat dia menghindarimu beberapa hari ini. Memang apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya? Aku melihatmu bertemu dengannya di taman beberapa hari sebelumnya."

"Hhh—dia memintaku menjauhi Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu kalau aku tak benar – benar menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mau. Melihatnya menderita adalah prioritas utamaku." Sehun mendengus kesal. Tak suka jika adik iparnya harus menjadi korban dari sikap kekanakan Chanyeol ini. "Tapi, dia berjanji akan menjauhiku jika aku mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo."

"Jadi, itu perjanjian kalian?"

"_Yeah_, mungkin. Aku tetap tidak setuju awalnya. Tapi, saat Baekhyun pergi, Kyungsoo datang dan mengatakan kalau dia mendengar semuanya. Lalu, kami putus." Sehun mengangguk. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. Jadi inikah alasannya? Setidaknya Kyungsoo tak akan dipermainkan lagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau patah hati, begitu?"

"Bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati karena itu. Hanya saja—aku tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun benar – benar menghindariku. Maksudku, _yeah_—" Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar kembali. "Aku terlalu bingung."

"Kau mulai menyukai keberadaan Baekhyun?"

_Deg._

"Kau merasa sepi ketika dia menghilang?" Chanyeol masih terdiam. Meresapi setiap kalimat telak yang keluar dari mulut maknae di kelasnya itu. "Apa susahnya mengakui itu, Park Chanyeol. Kau merasa bersalah padanya kan?" Diam. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam otaknya yang membuat Chanyeol makin bingung. "Jangan menyiayiakannya Chanyeol. Aku tak mau kau menyesal. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri terkesan sangat jahat di matanya. Kalian sama – sama menderita kan? Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalahnya dan kau sendiri dengan rasa kehilanganmu. Akhiri saja. Apa selamanya kalian akan seperti itu?"

"..." Sehun meniti jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya dan berdecak kecil.

"Aku terlambat sepuluh menit, Yeol. Luhan akan membunuhku. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan jangan pergi ke club lagi. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Yoora _noona_ saat kau menghilang kemarin malam?" Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Sudah sana pergi!" usirnya kemudian. Sehun nyengir kuda sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari cafe. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk terdiam memandang sisa _spaghetti_nya. Uh, selera makannya benar – benar telah menghilang. Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan cafe setelah membayar makanannya.

Dengan malas ia mengendarai mobilnya mengelilingi kota tanpa tujuan pasti. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia berhenti di depan kediaman Baekhyun. Ia berdecak kesal saat menyadari tingkah anehnya sendiri. Ia baru saja akan melajukan mobilnya pergi kalau saja tak melihat sosok mungil tengah keluar dari rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu – buru. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah putihnya yang basah oleh _liquid_ matanya. Dia—menangis? Sosok itu masih melangkah –setengah berlari– berlawanan arah dari mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menstarter mobilnya dan mengikuti langkah terburu – buru itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun tampak terisak dengan tangan yang terus mengusap permukaan pipinya. Sungguh demi apapun ingin sekali ia pergi dari rumahnya itu. Setelah kepergian Luhan, Baekhyun merasa sendiri. Ketika ia menuntut sedikit perhatian dari orang tuanya, orang tuanya justru membentaknya dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu manja. Siapa yang tidak kecewa kalau setiap saat ia terus saja dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir, lebih baik dia mati karena penyakit jantungnya dulu daripada hidup dalam kesendirian seperti itu. Ia melangkah makin cepat hingga tiba – tiba terhenti di depan mini market. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki market itu. Beberapa menit di dalam dan keluar membawa _strawberry_ _ice cream _di tangannya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih mengamati sosok itu. Sosok yang entah sejak kapan selalu mengusiknya. Membuatnya merasa gila karena terus memikirkan tentangnya. Saat Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, Chanyeol kembali mengikutinya. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang karena kaget. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun tak protes, ia masih termangu dengan sosok Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dan menculiknya ini. Mobil telah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Baekhyun yang tersadar mulai kelagapan. Ice cream yang berada di tangannya meleleh dan mengotori lengannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun." Mata sabit Baekhyun mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya berpaling.

"K—kau, kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Ikut saja." tegas Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Dan hapus air mata bodohmu itu. Kau terlihat konyol saat menangis sementara mulutmu penuh dengan _ice cream_ yang meleleh." Baekhyun tergagap. Dengan cepat ia mencari – cari tisue di dalam mobil Chanyeol dan menyeka bibir serta tangannya yang belepotan _ice cream_.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Chanyeol masih melajukan mobilnya mengelilingi kota tanpa tujuan, sedangkan Baekhyun lebih memilih diam dan menghabiskan sisa _ice cream_nya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol lalu menunduk setelahnya. Sungguh demi apapun, Baekhyun sedikit takut pada Chanyeol. Takut kalau Chanyeol menyakitinya lagi. Apa Chanyeol nanti akan memarahinya karena mengirimkan surat – surat permintaan maaf itu padanya?

"Aku tidak suka kau mengirim surat - surat tidak penting itu dan mengotori lokerku." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. Ternyata benar, masalah surat itu. "Aku ingin kau menghentikan itu mulai besok."

"Ma—maafkan aku."

"Jika kau benar merasa bersalah padaku, harusnya kau tidak menghindariku layaknya pengecut." Mata Baekhyun menatap takut pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir dengan memberiku beratus – ratus surat aku akan memaafkanmu?" Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk. Keberaniannya makin lenyap ketika tatapan mata Chanyeol menghujam miliknya. Mobil Chanyeol makin melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan taman kota. Pemuda tinggi itu menghela nafas, berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti bukanlah masalah untuknya. Lagipula ia tak mau terus – terusan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Chanyeol masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya secara langsung. Apalagi setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda mungil itu. Chanyeol akan menebusnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya takut – takut. "Apa kau benar – benar merasa bersalah padaku?" Mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kepala Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Penuturan lembut Chanyeol berhasil membuat binar di mata Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol memberinya kesempatan? Tentu Baekhyun takkan pernah menyiayiakan hal itu. "Apapun itu." Dengan ragu, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk –lagi.

"Akan aku lakukan." Chanyeol memutar badannya, menatap intens ke dalam mata Baekhyun, menuntut kesungguhan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Anggukan patuh menjadi jawaban Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Pertama, jangan menghindariku karena kau terlihat sangat pengecut dengan bersembunyi di balik surat – surat bodohmu itu. Kedua, kau akan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi." Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bingung, apa Chanyeol sedang memanfaatkannya? Menjadikannya pembantu atau apa? Baekhyun ingin bertanya namun suara Chanyeol menginsterupsinya terlebih dahulu. "Ketiga, kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau. Keempat, kau takkan pernah menolak apapun yang aku lakukan padamu. Dan terakhir—" Chanyeol terlihat membuang nafas perlahan. Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar kala menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Chanyeol. "Yang terakhir, mulai besok bersikaplah layaknya kekasihku. Kau akan menggantikan Yejin selama yang aku mau." Penuturan terakhir Chanyeol membuat mulut Baekhyun menganga selebar – lebarnya.

"Menjadi—Yejin? Chan—" Dan benda dingin nan lembut yang menempel dengan bibirnya membuat persendian Baekhyun melemas seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Makin hancurkah? Ya aku tahu. Membosankan? Karakter Chanyeol jadi lebay? Yah, seperti itu jadinya. Menyebalkan, sad mulu, dsb? Memang hanya segini isi otak aku. Ini sudah dikeluarin semampuku. Aku harap gak buruk – buruk banget. Nah, ada beberapa readers yang berhasil menebak jalan cerita ini. Selamat ya! #eh?. Buat siders, hhh-terserah deh. Mau dibilangin kaya apa yang namanya siders yang tetep aja siders. Asal gak copycat aja, gpp deh. Doa-in semoga aja aku ada nafsu(?) buat ngetik biar ini cerita cepet update. Menurut kerangka cerita ku sih, mungkin ini bakalan jadi 12 chapter. Kkeke. Ya udah deh, segini aja.

**So, mind to review?**

.


End file.
